


It's a Long, Dead Life!

by BDE



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Family, Gen, Historical, Volturi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDE/pseuds/BDE
Summary: This story starts in 1663 with Carlisle being turned and will run through to present day. We are experiencing Twilight through the Volturi... but its a little different. Eleazar, Aro, and Carlisle are brothers, sons of a Greek Demi-God, and the main focus of this fic is family. It will run from the 1600s to modern day where we will join up with the Twilight series. Well researched for historical accuracy where appropriate - both real world and Twilight related. Mature scenes - Corporal Punishment (spanking and other), Blood Guts and Gore, Sex, Rape, and all those other things that often offend. But its the Volturi, so what do you expect? Not for the faint hearted...Hi! I'm having trouble uploading on here, but this story has 153 chapters already on Fan Fiction.net. Here's the link, hope to see you over there until I can fix my technical issues to post on here :) https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12039328/1/It-s-a-long-dead-life





	1. 1663, May - The Pastor's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to posting on here, so I hope this works!

"We must be strong, for they are strong. We must be fierce, for they are fierce. Our will must not weaken in the face of evil, for They. Are. Evil!" 

The Pastor led the meeting of the gathered town folk, whipping them into a frenzy. The good men of Spittle Feylds, which lay north east to the city of London, were circled around the pastor. He stood on his cart so all could hear him, see him and gaze in wonder at the man who stands for all men. The ground beneath the cart from where the pastor preached still held remnants of the pyre and scorched earth used to dispel an evil creature of witch craft only last week. The town folk were grateful for such a diligent pastor to lead their flock. Samuel Cullen had gained the trust of the small town through his many years of good service; first by assisting his father, Tobias Cullen, the old pastor who taught him the skills to win both the hearts and minds of the people. Not that his work was a ploy to do so, oh no, Samuel truly believed he was enacting gods wishes on earth.

"I call on you, my brothers, and sons of brothers, I call on you to take up arms, to defend our women, our children, and our children's children from the deadly creatures of the night who wish harm upon them, who wish to corrupt their minds, their very souls! I will do my duty for my lord above, who will join me?" 

The town folk roared in response. The good pastor continued his 'call to arms', quite pleased with the reactions he elicited from the crowd... except one. One young man hadn't joined in the roaring chorus. The pastor appeared well aware of this one. Perhaps if the good pastor hadn't been so focused on this young man, he may have noticed that three such 'deadly creatures of the night' were observing the scene from the top of a high tree on the edge of the woodland.

Eleazar watched his father, who was clearly unhappy with Aro's choice. 

"That one, the Pastors son? Why!" Basileus threw his youngest son an incredulous look; there was nothing special about the sullen looking boy stood to the side of the gathering. 

Aro shrugged, "why not?" he replied, sounding thoroughly bored. 

Basileus had already explained to Aro the reason for increasing their rank. Aro personally thought the whole escapade pointless; he did not need a little vampire brother to help him reconnect to his humanity - as far as Aro was concerned, he had no humanity, and nor did he want it, he was a vampire! 

With Aro spending more and more time with Caius, who Basileus held directly responsible for corrupting his son's once good nature with an evil one, Basileus thought it time to bring in another vampire, a calm one, one who could perhaps replace Caius in time and one who could help Aro to remember who he was. Clearly Eleazar had failed, at least, that's how he felt. Eleazar couldn't understand why Basileus didn't just remove Caius, he hadn't asked though, it was not his place.

Basileus turned his gaze on his eldest son, "Will he be useful, El?" 

Eleazar focused on the Pastors boy, he was a little further away than he would like. Eleazar's gift to sense the ability of others did often work with humans - he could work out what they would be capable of as vampires if they were turned - but the distance made it tricky. He could sense quite a few humans from where he perched on the branch below his father, but he wasn't getting much from the pastors boy. 

"I do not sense a gift, my lord, though I can feel something, he has great control, patience, loyalty..." 

"And in what way will that be useful!" Basileus spat, "Aro, choose another one!" 

 _Great, clearly the wrong answer!_ Eleazar thought. Reproachfully and respectfully, as was his way, he continued, "We do not know if this one will be useful, my lord, we have never had one of his kind before." 

Basileus smirked, _this pastors boy sounds just like Eleazar, I could cope with another one of him,_ he thought. 

"He will countenance Caius if nothing else" Aro added, and far more quietly, "Is that not the point of this needless folly!" 

Basileus heard, of course he heard.

Eleazar quickly interjected, always the peacemaker and hopeful to distract his father's attention from his brother's disrespect. "Perhaps that is his purpose, my lord, tempering Caius' effect at Volterra and, well..." Eleazar trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence. 

"ME?!" 

CRACK! 

Aro's half shouted, angry reply earned him a hard slap across the back of his head from Basileus, and being a vampiric slap, it sounded like the heavens were thundering! Basileus was tiring of his son's complaints, having heard them incessantly on the journey to London from Volterra. 

His sons fell silent, waiting for him to speak. He glanced over to the town gathering discussing the fate of vampire kind. _As if they have any say in the matter,_ he thought. The town folk hadn't paid much attention to the noises coming from the woodland, but they were stirring for their vampire hunt... it was time for them to move.

"You are right Eleazar, I will watch a while and take him tonight. You two will make your way back to the castle." 

Aro didn't turn to face him, but nodded once in agreement, Eleazar was more concerned. 

"My lord, there is a whole mob out there! We could help, allow us to stay!" 

Calming now, Basileus felt pride in his son's worry and placed a loving hand on his shoulder, "The aim this evening is to claim an additional son, not to risk the two I already have, Eleazar. Go now. I'll not be far behind you."

Not waiting for a response, knowing they wouldn't defy him, Basileus dropped down from the high branch where he'd talked with his sons to land silently on the soft, damp ground. Within a moment, he was gone. 

Eleazar turned to Aro, "You shouldn't keep antagonizing him brother." 

Aro rubbed the sting from the back of his head, though if he had to admit it, his pride hurt far more. Not only did his father believe he needed to watch closely over him, but that he also needed others to do so for him! _Is saint Eleazar not enough?_ he thought to himself. _That father of mine enjoyed my supposed cruelty when it had suited him bringing down the Romanians, but now he wants to play happy families I need to be tempered! Cunt!_  

Those thoughts would not leave Aro's mouth, they scared him enough being inside his head! He knew full well that Basileus could read his thoughts at will - and he didn't even need to be connected by touch as with Aro's gift. To be fair to the man he had never punished on thought alone, yet. That 'yet' was quite important Aro thought. But Eleazar was right, there was little to be gained from annoying their father - as his stinging head proved!

Eleazar had sat silently whilst his brother struggled internally with Basileus' decisions. Rather than the annoyance Aro felt, Eleazar was plagued with guilt; he should have been more forceful with his younger brother rather than watching passively as he became more and more twisted in his role as the Volturi leader. Eleazar hadn't realized Aro's hand was delicately placed on his wrist. The hiss his little brother made alerted him to it though - Aro had been 'listening' to Eleazar and what he heard, hurt. 

The Volturi was supposed to be Aro's job, but it had evolved to become more than that, it was his life now, why couldn't his brother and father understand that! He was serving a duty to vampiric kind, a vital service, keeping them all in control and maintaining order. He didn't really blame Eleazar though, Eleazar was so different to Aro. Eleazar loved him, but he didn't understand what Aro did, or more importantly, the reasons he did it.

Aro dropped to the woodland floor, landing swiftly without making much sound and called back to Eleazar, "Come brother, you think too much." 

Eleazar shook his head, his black hair grazing shoulders as he did so, he did love Aro, he just wanted his brother back. _Let us all hope this pastors son can help!_ With that final thought he joined Aro on the ground and the two took off running silently through the night towards their temporary castle lodgings.

Basileus pounced from roof top to tree branch, never missing a step, rounding on the town folk meeting. He couldn't help feel amused by their chattering as if they stood a chance against his kind. _All these plans to hunt us, to skewer us, to burn us - poor things should be pitted for their foolish thoughts really._  

He came to a halt on the roof of small homestead. The gathering was taking place directly below - the men of the town stood in a circle around the good pastor standing on the back of his horse cart so all could see and hear his preaching. Looking around at the crowd, Basileus could see they were all clutching 'weapons' of one sort or another; a scythe here, an axe there, quite a few sharpened sticks. _My blessed food source,_ he thought, as he silently chuckled to himself.

Closer now, he could size up the boy Aro had chosen, the pastors son. He looked young compared to Aro and Eleazar, only early twenty's, if that, but his face was tired. _Living in these retched times would be the cause, no doubt._ But Basileus suspected more. He watched him closely. The good pastor drivelled on about evil forces, but the boy wasn't listening and appeared uninterested by the righteous outpourings of his father. Basileus smiled to himself. _This had better not be a sign of what I have to come from him,_ he thought, mockingly. _As if! No son of mine would dare._  

Eleazar's senses were right though, the pastor's son certainly had a different air about him to the other town folk. It wasn't arrogance, the others had that in droves, it wasn't disobedience either, the boy was going to go ahead with his father's instructions along with the rest of the town, but he clearly didn't believe a word of what was being spouted at him. _So what is it then... Eleazar said he was loyal. Is it duty binding him to this irrational expedition?_  

The pastor went on, though he seemed to have noticed his son and the lack of attention he showed. Basileus doubted the other men knew the reason for the pastor's voice raising an octave or two, or even that they noticed it had at all. Basileus knew though, he was pissed at his son and Basileus wanted to know why. Using his gift, he focused on the boy and followed his thoughts.

 _I'm so bored. Pastor Cullen, my father, the most tedious man alive! Look at him up there on his podium whipping his sheep up for a fight against the devil. How did I ever believe in this pig swill! Ridding the world of evil... you're the evil, old man!_ Carlisle's thoughts rolled around in his head fuelling his anger. He wanted nothing to with his father or any more of these missions. He had stupidly believed in his father's words and in the good work they were doing - ridding the land of evil. 

 _Rebecca wasn't evil, and you, you bastard, you had her MURDERED!_ Carlisle's resentment bubbled beneath his calm exterior. He stared ahead with a hard, pensive look which seemed at odds with his youthful features. He was sure he looked attentive to his father's ramblings and was managing to fool his old man. It was only a few hours ago, just before they left their home to come to this very meeting in fact, that the good pastor had reminded Carlisle of the expectations he had of him:

Samuel had finished packing the few books he would need for the evening's meeting into his well-worn brown leather satchel. He set it on the sturdy table top and took a moment to sit at his desk. It had been a very long week - not a day had gone by without an argument with his son. He understood his son was upset with losing a friend, but that Rebecca girl was leading him astray and after what he had caught the pair doing, well, only witch craft could make his son blight his soul in such a way. 

 _Carlisle is behaving like a spoiled brat! I've been far too lenient with him, I cannot put my son's mood swings ahead of god's work. This ends today._ His son would disagree with those thoughts - in no way or form was the pastor lenient, Carlisle had the scars to prove it.

Samuel knew time was getting on, he called out to his son, "Carlisle, we need to be leaving soon, we will have the whole town waiting on us!" 

No response. 

Shaking his weary head, for he was too tired to deal with his son's behaviour again today, he made to stand, the wooden chair scrapping noisily against the floor. 

"Which do you want son, the axe or the scythe?" 

From the other side of the wall a quiet, but determined voice spoke, "I won't be coming, so neither!" 

Carlisle winced as he said the words. He had no idea why he was quite so brave at the moment, or stupid. Without thinking he leaned his back against the wall of the house, "Fuck!" That hurt. The bruising stretched from the nape of his neck reaching down to the top of his calves and were punctuated with the stripes or raw, red skin still trying to heal. Though his wounds were a week old, they were still painful to touch. _A horse whip will do that,_ Carlisle mused as he grimaced with the pain.

Cursing into the air as the pain subsided, Carlisle hadn't noticed his father come out side. It wasn't until Samuel had grabbed a fist full of Carlisle's collar that his son realized he was no longer alone. With as much force as he could muster the pastor landed a single sharp smack to his disrespectful son's bruised backside. 

With his breath caught in his throat at the explosion of pain, Carlisle was spun around by the neck to face his father. Giving a squeeze to the fabric in his fist, Carlisle was rendered useless as he struggled to breathe. 

"We have been through this son," Samuel began. "She was no good for you, she was an evil blight on this good earth and the things she made you do - only witch craft could be so powerful. Unless you are telling me Rebecca was not the one being led astray..." 

 _Would he really accuse me of witch craft? Surely not, not his own son, will his vile imaginings know no end?!_  

Watching Carlisle, Samuel saw his sons face change as the realisation of his words settled in his mind. Knowing he had his boy's full attention, the pastor released his hold.

Carlisle was incensed. He was ashamed and angry and heartbroken all at the same time. His father had deemed his girl a witch and had her burned at the stake. Now Carlisle couldn't claim Rebecca was the love of his live, but he was very fond of her, and enjoyed their time together. He valued her friendship and was stricken with guilt to be the cause of her demise. He was ashamed at the childish way his father still punished him and for how, even as a man of 23 years, he couldn't take a hiding without being brought to tears. His bruised body, now burning from fresh assault should have been warning enough to quell his temper, but instead the pain just added to the injustice of it all.

As the pastor made to go back into the house - he needed to collect his books and ready the carriage for their journey - Carlisle, in another moment of fleeting boldness, called out "We had sex father, there is nothing evil about it! You're the only evil in London!"

Samuel stopped mid step. Carlisle froze. It seemed like hours before the pastor reacted and Carlisle's bravery had up and left him - it was half way down the Thames by now, he was sure. Carlisle stood and watched as his father rounded on him. He wanted to run - why wouldn't his legs move? He wanted to apologise - why wouldn't his mouth work! _Damn it, he's going to kill you,_ Carlisle told himself. _Do something you fool!_  

A resounding crack could be heard by the closest neighbours, though they would never guess the cause. No, Thomas Comptom and his family, like the rest of the town, well believed the good pastor was a man to be respected, kind hearted and good to all men. They would never guess that crack was sound of the good pastor slapping his son's face so hard with the back of his rough hand that the young man fell dazed to the ground!

Kneeling down to the pitiful boy at his feet, Samuel pulled Carlisle close to him by the front of his shirt. 

"Do you want to say that again boy?" 

Carlisle could feel the warmth from his father's stale breathe on his face, the mild heat on the glowing hand print to his left cheek intensified the pain. Thankfully, Carlisle's bravado decided to stay well out of this one, he shook his head and cast his eyes to the floor, muttering apologies as he did so. 

Taking a few moments to glare at his son, Samuel wondered whether he had time to whip the boy before the meeting or not. _No, I cannot make the town folk wait for my errant son. I'll take care of his whipping when we return home._ As the pastor released his son's shirt and made to rise, he took one more look at the boy at his feet. 

"Don't go getting any ideas tonight, you will respect me boy, and you will do well to set a good example at the meeting, too. Now get the cart ready whilst I fetch the tools."

And there he left him. 

Carlisle got to his feet and dusted himself down, gently. Thinking of the meeting ahead, he felt a sudden sickness realising he would be attending with a burning backside and hand printed cheek. Being physically chastised was humiliating enough, though he knew many of his friends were subject to the same fate. But still, he was ashamed and that shame was quite literally printed on his face! _I'll play the devoted little pastors son you wish me to be, but I am leaving this place as soon as I have enough money to get out of here._

"Carlisle, Carlisle!" the hushed, hurried voice of his friend John brought Carlisle out of his memories. 

"What?" Carlisle whispered back. 

"You haven't been paying attention, he's noticed Carlisle! You were staring off in a world of your own every time he looked at you! You'd better come up with something good!" 

Basileus heard the quiet exchange, and the 'fuck' that followed. Carlisle clearly looked uncomfortable he thought. And now he was really studying his movements and facial expressions, he knew why. Basileus' guess as to why the boy was sporting a perfect hand print on his cheek, and could not stand still, refraining from sitting altogether, weren't far from reality... he had been around a long time, he knew a well beaten young man when he saw one.

The meeting was drawing to a close and having educated the town folk on the deadly creatures of the night the pastor called his son to him at the cart whilst the men began to assemble into their mission groups. 

"Where is your head boy?" 

"Right here father, I am ready." 

Carlisle was not ready to risk public humiliation, at least not any more of it, by bucking against his father again that day. 

The pastor looked his son up and down, trying to decide whether his son was taking him for a fool once more... 

One of the townsmen, William, broke the pastors thoughts, "Samuel, we need to get this search party moving if we are going to catch anything tonight! I don't fancy being stuck in the sewers all night!" 

"Right you are Will," he called back, "Carlisle will lead the group, he has some redeeming to do!" 

The pastor slapped Carlisle's bruised shoulder eliciting a guttural grunt in pained response. Samuel and William, along with a good few others laughed heartily at Carlisle's expense. Taking the axe offered to him by his father, and deciding against levelling it into the cruel old bastards head, Carlisle stalked off towards the entrance of the sewers with his group trailing behind.

Basileus could take out the whole group, easily. But a massacre was not needed that night. It was exactly that sort of attention brought on by reckless vampires that had required his intervention in the first place. No, instead he would go ahead of the little hunting party and with the speed this Carlisle was stalking, he would meet him before he entered the sewers and take him from there into the night. The others would assume Carlisle had already entered the tunnel network and no doubt go on in to try and catch up. 

Bobbing his head to himself as he solidified his plans, Basileus pounced again through the crisp night air, from tree to tree and roof to roof. He was so graceful in his movements that you would be forgiven for believing he was actually at flight. With ease he moved ahead of Carlisle and as planned, settled at the entrance to the sewer tunnels before Carlisle had arrived.

Carlisle held his torch up above his head and looked into the tunnel head now flooded with the light from his flame and met the sewer opening in all its anti-glory. The stench assaulted his senses. Gagging, he covered his mouth and nose with the sleeve of his free hand. 

"You don't have to go in there, friend." 

The velvet tones of a strong voice floated into Carlisle's consciousness. Spinning quickly on his heel, Carlisle searched for the owner of the voice. He was clearly way ahead of his hunting party, he could barely make out their torches in the distance on the path he'd walked. 

"Come to me, my son." 

 _There it was again. Am I going mad?_ Fearing for his safety, and slightly his sanity, Carlisle spun around again, his torch held out defensively and with his free hand he unbuckled the axe from his belt and held it above his head, ready to strike. 

"Why are you afraid son, I am reaching out to you, I can offer you so much more than the life you have, a chance to be free from mortal trappings, free from your fathers punitive glare. Come to me, my son, come to the woods, come, follow me." The voice was entrancing, it sounded hopeful and somehow, safe...

In an almost dream like state Carlisle dropped his torch to the ground and started walking towards to the tree line. A black figure waited for him there, welcoming him with wide open arms. He was a very tall man, looking to be in his forty's, maybe older, though his handsome face showed little age, just maturity. When Carlisle reached him, he spoke again. 

"I am here to take you from this life Carlisle, you are destined for greater things that this, come with me." 

The voice wasn't in Carlisle head - he saw the man's lips move and he heard him talk. Carlisle appeared hypnotised by the peculiar stranger and walked straight into Basileus' open arms and found himself enveloped in his floor length, heavy, black cloak. 

As Carlisle looked up towards the enchanting stranger, Basileus looked down and smiled. It was then that Carlisle felt a sense of foreboding. Looking at this smiling man, he saw the brilliant white teeth shinning out of his mouth, and sweet cool breath chance upon his face. Those teeth, they looked, well, not quite like any teeth Carlisle had seen before - along with being brilliant white, they looked, sharp, some looked... pointed.

As the 'sewer group' approached the tunnel opening they noticed Carlisle's torch light lying a few meters away. 

"Well he wouldn't have gone in there without a light, he may be green but he isn't stupid!" 

A shriek of pain pierced the night air and disrupted the men's mutterings. The sound seemed to surround them. Man and boy alike took up their weapons, ready to defend themselves. Eyes darted from left to right, up and down, and then questioningly to each other... nothing. As quickly as the sound had interrupted them, it had disappeared.

Over at the tree line, Basileus, seeing the group approach the sewer tunnels knew his time was short - he didn't have time to play with this one. Whilst Carlisle was still trying to work out how he had ended up in this strong man's cloak, Basileus turned the boys head slightly and fixed his mouth on the soft, warm, pulsating throat. 

"I'm not going to lie to you," he whispered. "This is really going to hurt." 

The initial bite as Basileus allowed his teeth to penetrate Carlisle's skin stung like a bitch. Carlisle winced, but he braced himself, he could take it, he thought. And then came the venom. It was as though boiling poison had been forced through the new holes in his neck.

The shriek of pain would have embarrassed Carlisle if he had been aware of the sound he'd made. He wasn't aware though, he wasn't aware of anything right then - not that his cries were being muffled by the strangers hand across his mouth, nor that the man was holding him tightly to stop him from lashing out in pain. He didn't notice that he was being carried away from his home, from London, from everything he knew and through the woods at full vampiric speed. All he was aware of was pain. Burning pain that engulfed every single one of his senses.


	2. Brand New Vampire

"Here!" 

Basileus dropped the flailing pastor's boy at the feet of his sons. He was feisty. Carlisle had been fighting him the whole journey back to the castle. The boy had done some damage to himself on the way; his knuckles were split and bloodied where he'd lashed out in pain against Basileus' marble hard torso. Basileus had to hold the boy tightly as he raced through the night air, far too fast for humans to see him - and he'd travelled pretty close to a few once Carlisle's screams had sated into muffled moans. 

He could resist the blood, but chanced a look to his two sons to see their reactions. Both Aro and Eleazar stood close by, watching, waiting. They appeared unmoved by the fresh blood at their feet. Even with their many years of experience, he was proud of their restraint - he'd seen many would-be newborns finished off before they turned at the hands of nearby vampires. Of course there was no telling yet whether this one would make it through the transformation; some never reached a vampric state, they remained tortured souls of who they once were, the writhing and fitting only ending when some other poor mortal took pity and finished them off. The unwanted attention brought on their race by 'failed-turns' had kept the Volturi busy before the new laws were finally cemented across vampiric kind. Turning humans was just so damn risky.

 _This one's turning,_ Basileus thought to himself. 

That hard pensive glare was melting away and boyish features of a beautiful young man started to shine through. _Eleazar and Aro are handsome, of course they are, they're mine, children of the gods ARE handsome,_ Basileus thought to himself. Carlisle looked very fair next to him and his sons. The three of them all sported dark, blackish hair, and even as vampires had retained their olive tone skin, though it had paled a significantly. Joining the ranks of the undead will do that. Carlisle's blond mop and white shining skin was in stark contrast. _He looks like Zeus!_ Basileus knew he would do well to keep that thought to himself. _Would Aro be jealous of that, would he be jealous of Carlisle? I really cannot deal with any more petulance, Eleazar had better be right about this one, I need things to calm down in Volterra - I'm getting too old for this shit! They look nervous, what are they worried about, we've done this before..._  

"We will not be disturbed here, Beeston Castle hasn't been in residence since the civil war and the village is too far away to hear any noise from this one." Basileus gestured to the near-vampire at their feet.

Carlisle's transformation was nearing completion! It was a little quicker than Basileus had expected. Turing to his eldest, who was crouched over the boy now he lay still, he asked, "What are you so worried about son?" 

Eleazar didn't respond. 

Basileus grew concerned, this did not look good, has something happened on their way here? "Aro, what is going on with you two?" 

"Nothing, father, nothing. Should I get him a feed ready, my lord?" Aro's obvious attempt at distraction was not fooling Basileus, but he didn't have time right now to get to the bottom of whatever was going on with his sons. 

"I will fetch him a meal, you two had better deal with whatever has you so unnerved whilst I am gone." Aro and Eleazar looked at each other for a moment, and then to their father who was already walking out of the castle, "And clean him up!" he called back over his shoulder, and then dropped from view as he stepped out of the doorway and jumped across the ditch surrounding the high keep. They didn't hear him land, Basileus' graceful movements were often indeterminable to even their highly trained senses.

"Eleazar you need to calm down brother, you are unravelling!" Aro's usually calm and cheerful façade had dropped and he spat his words to his brother. 

"Me!" Eleazar's incredulous tone was unmistakable. "You were the one who nearly turned that girl on the way here, you were the one who nearly exposed us to the damn humans, YOU were the one that punched ME in the face for trying to pull you to your damn senses!" Eleazar crossed the small hall and retrieved a bucket, he stalked back passed his brother and headed for the same exit their father had just used. "You're damn lucky we made it back here before him, you may be on a path of self-destruction but you are not taking me down with you!" 

With that Eleazar jumped across the ditch and headed for the well, hoping it was still operational so he could clean up his new 'brother', _This one had better not be such a selfish, bull-headed brat,_ he thought, angrily - it was rare for Eleazar to be so pissed off.

Aro was left alone with his thoughts. His only companion now the raggedly dressed near-vampire. _What will become of you?_ Aro took a seat on the cold stone floor next to Carlisle, nudging him as he did so, eliciting a murmur from the weak voice. The pain was dissipating from Carlisle's body, Aro could see the end of the transformation nearing. _Are you to be the Saviour of my soul? You don't look like much - certainly no match for Caius. Though of course you are not to match Caius, or me, or even Marcus or Eleazar for that matter. "_ You are to balance us all," he announced to the silence in mock grandeur.

Aro studied the features developing on Carlisle's face, he looked soft, kind, - not your typical formidable vampire. _Jane and Alec look soft and kind!_ Aro scoffed at his own thoughts. The twins were certainly his most powerful and valued weapons back at Volterra, their childlike façade told nothing of the wanton destruction they could unleash. Perhaps he shouldn't dismiss Carlisle so quickly. _Basileus is going to hang me out to dry if I continue to buck against him... and if I keep pissing El off I will lose my only back-up!_ Aro loved Eleazar, he had chosen him to be turned in much the same way Carlisle had found his fate... Eleazar was supposed to temper Aro, he hadn't so much failed, neither Aro nor Basileus saw things that way, but he hadn't been enough. Aro knew the guilt Eleazar felt over this. Guilt wasn't a feeling Aro was too familiar with, he tended to always believe he was right!

He was being unfair to Eleazar though. Aro used his brother's guilt against him, making him agree to any wants or desires he had. It was an unusual case for Aro, generally vampires had to do as he instructed; there was no discussion on the matter. Even Marcus and Caius knew Aro held the crown in their leadership. Eleazar though, he didn't have to submit to Aro. He was as much Basileus' son as Aro was and the backing of Basileus, which held others accountable to the vampiric king, simply did not apply to Eleazar. Though Aro would like to believe he held a special place in their father's heart, he knew all too well that it was _their_ father's heart, and not his alone. _And now there will be another to share that with... another who is equal._ Though this did not please Aro as such, his ever inquisitive nature couldn't help but wonder how this whole thing was going to play out; Aro certainly enjoyed poking at the proverbial hornet's nest!

Eleazar was pleasantly surprised to find the well bringing up fresh water, well, fresh enough. The Cheshire castle had fallen into disrepair since the civil war, and Basileus was right, it was no longer in use since the Ranulf family handed over the lands to the royalist successors. 

He took a moment to gather his thoughts; eyes closed, and a few wholly unnecessary calming breaths later he opened his eyes to properly survey their very temporary residence. _This place is pretty perfect actually._ Set high above the surrounding country side, from various points of the grounds you could clearly see in all directions; on one side, the Welsh Marches, the other, with Eleazar's perfect vampire eyesight he could damn near make out the middle shires. _Even if those foolhardy humans learn of our residence, we will see them in plenty of time to take our leave... there will be no need for any massacre's here_. That thought gave him some well needed relief.

Eleazar was a vampire and he fed from humans, but he would only feed when necessary, every month or so. He was not like his brother, or the other Volturi leaders for that matter - they fed for fun. Eleazar valued life, (all life) far too highly to enjoy unnecessary death. He was happy to feed from a decent sized stag if the opportunity presented itself and actually quite enjoyed animal predators too. Aro knew of Eleazar's strange feeding habits, he didn't approve and had long since convinced Eleazar to keep this shameful practice secret. Oddly he had learned that animals were just as satisfying a feed as humans from Basileus, and who would dare question him?!

Basileus was above and beyond vampire law... he set it, he did not have to live by it - much more a 'do as I say, not as I do' kind of man... or rather, Demi God. Of course, Eleazar couldn't defend his feeding choices through Basileus as there were precious few vampires who still believed he existed... the ancient creator and god of their kind had fallen into vampric mythology. The very idea that Basileus, son of Zeus, had ever walked this earth seemed ridiculous to your average modern vampire. All at Volterra knew. The leaders, the guards, and any passing vampire who called in on the vampire royalty, they could chance a look at the legend himself stalking the halls. Basileus did not hide away, if an outsider was to enter as far as the throne room to address the royal trio, he would be there, in all his glory. He believed it was good to stoke the myth now and again; one all knowing all seeing vampire that could swoop and destroy should vampric law be broken.

A low guttural growl emerging from the keep brought Eleazar from his thoughts. _Already? Oh fuck!_ With his full water bucket sloshing at the sudden movement, Eleazar made back to the hall to welcome his new brother into his vampire life. _Welcome, feel that burn, yeah, go decimate the village, no, you won't be sated, that burn will last you a good year! Don't worry, you have an eternity to get over the horrors you will enact in that time._ Eleazar rolled his eyes at his own thoughts, yes, there were horrors, but he never had appreciated the beauty of life before it was taken from him. He couldn't pretend that he wasn't happy with being a vampire... he was, he made peace with it long ago and being an almost indestructible immortal had its many plus points. But he knew what was coming for the pastors boy... his new brother - this next year was going to be raging hell for Carlisle.

Eleazar threw open the solid oak doors to the hall. A brief look of amusement crossed his brooding face at the scene before him. Carlisle had clearly made it through the transformation, he was now wrestling with Aro who appeared to have been taken off guard by the powerful newborn strength Carlisle now held. Carlisle's beautiful, god-like face contorted with rage, frustration, confusion. He was ready to take Aro's head off! 

"For fuck sake El!" Aro called out, disbelieving his brothers clear amusement and apparent uselessness! 

Eleazar quashed the chortle in his throat and taking his bucket of water, walked over to his, now two, brothers and quite unceremoniously dumped the full pale over their heads.

The small hall filled with tinkling laughter, Eleazar could barely contain himself from erupting into full belly laughs at the shocked look on his brothers faces. _Perhaps this isn't going to be as bad as I thought!?_

"Hello Carlisle, my name is Eleazar, this is Aro." Eleazar gestured to the dark heard vampire Carlisle held in a head lock. "You must have many questions, and you must be thirsty, we can help you both." 

Eleazar's velvet voice floated through the air, the effect of calm on both irate vampires was magical. It wasn't a gift as such, more a skill he'd learned from their father. Eleazar helped Carlisle to stand. Aro stood with him and dusted down his sodden clothes whilst shooting daggers at Eleazar. They moved over to the discarded bench at the side of the room, Aro set it upright and the three sat together with Carlisle secure between them.

 _Let's get the basics covered._ Eleazar started to talk his new brother through the things he was sensing... waking into vampiric life was a full assault to the senses. He talked in cool, soothing tones, addressing each heightened sense in turn and explaining casually what he could now hear; the distant conversation of the villagers, the rumbling stream a few miles away, the incessant clicking and scratching from various insects surrounding them. He talked him through focusing his vision, now so highly altered that seeing a hand in front of his face was difficult, 

Eleazar told him he needs to get used to filtering things out, "Filter out the dust in the air, you don't need to focus on that, see through the distractions and look at what you want to see." It sounds so odd to hear someone explaining how to listen, or how to see, but Eleazar knew well how disconcerting his new heightened senses were when he came round from the transformation. _If nothing else, focusing on your senses will distract you from wanting to attack us, little brother!_

Aro took the chance now Carlisle was calming to read through his thoughts. His new little brother was concentrating very hard on what Eleazar was saying, following his instructions and trying to quell the blood thirsty thoughts racing through his mind. There were other thoughts though, memories of his human life, the pastor, his friends, a girl... _Whoa! That was a clear memory! Juicy! Move on brother, those days will come again, though it may be a while before you can resist ripping her heart out at the pivotal point! Oh, she's already gone._ The memories of Rebecca's demise were as clear in Aro's mind as they were in Carlisle's, he could feel his brother growing restless, both in his mind and beneath his touch. Then they all smelled it. The reason for Carlisle's restlessness, not the girl, not that girl anyway. _Humans._ Basileus was home, and he'd brought a meal for them all.

"My Boys!" 

Basileus' wide grin lit up the dank surroundings as he entered the hall. His arms spread wide, holding two waif like women in each. The women, very young women, looked so taken with Basileus and whatever yarn he'd spun to get them there, no doubt showing them a few party tricks on the way. They clung to him with gazing wonder. A gift of the gab was a standard vampire trait, but Basileus, son of Zeus no less, could have any audience fall under his command. And how he loved to command humans! Unlike the wider vampire society, Basileus had never been human so he had no reason not to enjoy his food in any way he wished... he understood those that struggled, however. He understood Eleazar's issues with 'wanton murder' as he called it, but he couldn't claim to feel the same. 

"Humans don't seem to fret over a vegetable's loss of life when providing their sustenance," he would say with a smirk. 

No, there was no love lost between Basileus and humans, or animals for that matter - food was food. He only concerned himself with either when there was a risk to his food source.

The Romanian's blatant disregard for protecting the food source had led to his first major intervention in vampiric society since his creation. The Volturi had been a genius idea, and for the most part, their world was a safer place for vampire and human alike now 'The Laws' were concrete and understood. Still, they were kept busy. The guard totalled around 30 members back in Volterra, with numerous outposts stationed across the globe. No coven, or out post for that matter, was allowed more than the sanctioned four members. The outposts were a pretty good way to keep valued guard members in line back in Volterra, too. Gifted guards knew too well they were far less likely to be dispatched than others, but the threat of being sent to an outpost for a decade or so would be enough, usually, to bring them back in line. There were other ways of course...

The giggling gaggle of young women Basileus had brought with him stilled as they took in the other three beautiful men before them. Two beautiful men rather, and one whose face had once again contorted in blind blood rage. Make that, two struggling men trying to contain the third who was chomping into the air, striking bright white teeth emerging slightly pointed, fang like. The women tried to retreat. They were met with Basileus' strong arms bringing them forward, their complaints turned to shrieks as they realized now what was to become of them - the crazed man was going to be their doom! 

Basileus shushed them, and though their mouths still moved and their eyes wide with terror, no sound could be heard. Noticing their own silence they clutched at their own throats, scratching away, trying to release the cries held within. One pierced their skin, slightly, inadmissible to another human, but it was enough to alert a vampire. The blood in her throat rising to the surface a little more. 

Carlisle's eyes blackened and a ferocious roar erupted from deep within him. Braking free from Aro and Eleazar's grasp, lunging towards the pretty young woman whose frantic scratching and now slight trickle of blood had allured him to her. Teeth moments from her neck, this wild newborn could almost taste the blood already. Chancing a look around to room to ensure this kill was his and there would be no competition, the newborn was met with grinning, he was being willed to make this kill, safe then. The women though, they looked terrified, they were terrified, of him! They reminded him of someone, he couldn't think who, but he was supposed to protect them, why were they so scared of him? _NO!_

The newborn dropped to the floor. _NO!_ What was happening to him? _NO!_ His head was screaming at him. _NO!_ What the hell had happened to him? 

Carlisle grabbed fistfuls of his hair as he curled into a ball on the stone floor. Pulling tightly on his short blond locks, as if to pull the very thoughts from his mind. He saw a girl, he knew her, she was his friend, more than that... why was she burning?! She was bound to a tall log standing upright with fire lapping at her feet from the surrounding pyre. Why wasn't anyone helping her? Why wasn't _he_ helping her? He could remember the struggle as he tried to free himself from strong arms. Now head down in the dirt, he could taste it, someone turned his head so he was again facing the pyre. The screaming as the girl, Rebecca, that was her name, was engulfed in flames echoed around his head. Loosing grip on his hair the strength behind his pulling arms made them crash, one into his thigh, the other into the floor. The crack in the stone floor was accompanied by an almighty sound, like a thunder clap. The noise and slight pain in his fist forced Carlisle to open his eyes. Black shiny orbs scanned the room.

 _The women... they are terrified._ Silent horror plaguing their faces. One seemed to call to him, he could see her shock, and he could see she was scared - he knew she felt those things because of him. _Why do I want to rip her throat out?_ The men, all three of them looked at him curiously. _Why are they looking at me like that?_ Carlisle stayed close to the floor. He started to retreat, slowly. Without taking his eyes from the men he moved backwards crawling across the floor. Within a moment he hit a wall. _What the hell is going on, how in damnation did I get here?_ His wild eyes darted from one to another in the hall. Carlisle was out of ideas, he was out of space, and little did he know, but he was also out of time.

Basileus, Aro and Eleazar took in the scene before them. None of them, not even Basileus with his millennia's of experience had ever witnessed a newborn resist their first feed. Basileus was baffled. _Even those depressing ones who chose to be decapitated shortly after they discover what they now are... even those take their first feed._  

"My lord, what is happening to him?" Eleazar questioned his father. He had seen humans fail to transform, and he had heard of newborns not taking well to their transformation - but he didn't understand this! 

Aro's thoughts matched his brothers, "I've seen newborns rip each other apart to get their first kill, I have never seen one resist a feed for the taking," though Aro, being Aro was far more inquisitive than concerned. 

They turned to their father. Basileus seemed pleased by Carlisle, "Eleazar you were right my boy, his self-control is outstanding." Basileus beamed in delight. "Though he needs to feed if he is to complete his transformation. Show him how it's done!" He tossed the two girls in his left arm over to his eldest sons, each crashing clumsily to the floor.

The poor things had little time to worry over injuries, Aro and Eleazar had already decided on which one they each should take. Eleazar, not one for playing with his food helped the skittish brunette to stand by taking her hand and guiding her up, he then flashed behind her, taking her neck with his right hand and running a calming stroke down her torso with his left. Tilting her head slightly, he allowed his teeth to sink deep into her neck and forced his paralyzing, deadly venom through the punctured wounds. She was dead before he had finished his meal, draining every last trace of blood from her veins and allowing her to hit the ground with a graceless thump.

Aro had allowed his meal to witness her companion's demise. He liked them scared. He told Eleazar it made their blood race. Eleazar told him that he was a lazy little scrotum and should suck the damn blood so there was no reason for it to race - no, Eleazar did not approve of Aro torturing his food. 

Basileus interrupted before Aro could begin his usual torment, "Aro, get on with it." 

Aro didn't miss the pointed glare from his father, not wishing to add to the drama of the evening any more (even Aro had his limits!) he grabbed his meal by a tangle of scruffy, dirty blond hair and dragged her to stand before him. Raising his hand higher, she now dangled slightly, twisting as she did so with her bare feet searching for the floor. Aro, ever the showman, thrust his hand into the fragile human torso and up into the chest cavity. Blood pumped out of the woman's mouth and Aro lapped at the plentiful fountain with gusto. As he withdrew his arm from the mangled insides of the poor retched woman, he dragged her heart out with him. Disregarding the remains of his meal on top of Eleazar's leftovers, he took the warm, bloodied heart in both hands. Locking eyes with Carlisle, he tore through the pulsing muscle with his fangs allowing the blood to coat his face as it was released from the organs chambers. 

 _Evil fucker,_ Eleazar thought as he wiped stray droplets of blood from his chin.

Basileus shook his head, smiling slightly despite himself. Releasing the hold he had on the two remaining women he crossed the hall slowly towards his new, youngest son. Carlisle hissed and a low rumbling warning growl emitted from his throat. _Is that me?_ He was still struggling with his heightened senses and the battering his psyche was taking; his memories were so at odds with the scenes unfolding before him. 

"Calm young one, there is much you do not understand I am sure, but we are here to help you. You need to trust us if you are to survive this night." _Or year,_ he thought, but decided against voicing that to the scared newborn. Basileus spoke sternly now, but simply, as if to a child "Do you know what we are... what you are?" 

Carlisle gave a curt nod. 

"Then you know you must feed, to complete the transformation you must feed on human blood." No reaction. Great. "You can either feed freely, or I will feed you, but either way you will feed soon, understood?" 

Carlisle processed the information, but his response surprised Basileus almost as much as the gravelly hateful tone that delivered it. 

"You are an abomination! Fuck yourself to hell vampire, I will not take a life!"


	3. First Feed

"You are an abomination! Fuck yourself to hell vampire, I will not take a life!" **** ~~~~

Aro and Eleazar exchanged shocked expressions, both containing their laughter, for to release it would do them no good at present; how they wished they could say such a thing to Basileus! Not that they didn't love and respect him, of course, they certainly did, but many adults regress a little around their parents - vampiric adults were no different. They wouldn't dare though. Not then at any rate. They had attempted similar verbal attacks in their history with Basileus but all attempts had ended sorely, literally for them.

Basileus crouched low and rested easily on his knees in front of the new vampire whilst Carlisle snapped at the air around him, warning the predator away. Basileus had grown tired of his new son's protestations already and grabbed the boy's throat with his strong left hand. Though he ground out his following rebuke with as much restraint as he could muster, anger dripped from each word.

"Listen hard and listen good boy, you will do well to watch your tongue in my presence, I gave you this immortal life, and I can just as easily take it away. If I tell you to feed, you will feed. Respect me or you will feel my wrath!" As he spoke he tapped along, (and not lightly!) to each syllable with his right hand on Carlisle's cheek.

"Bring the food!" 

Basileus threw the order over his shoulder to his sons who easily retrieved and delivered the thrashing girls to their father. Without breaking eye contact with Carlisle, Basileus took the smaller one from Aro, bringing her wrist to his mouth he sucked the blood from her body and the girl collapsed to the floor. Aro threw her towards the growing pile of bodies. Taking the remaining girl from Eleazar, the tallest and plumpest of the original four, Basileus brought the young woman down to the ground and placed her between himself and Carlisle. With Aro and Eleazar now flanking his sides, Carlisle was trapped. 

"Drink!" Basileus demanded, eyeing the young vampire sternly.

Now Carlisle wasn't stupid, he felt how strong this man was as he grabbed his face, and slapped his cheek. _And the other two with him obey his every word._ He could sense this wasn't the sort of man you wanted to piss off, but he still had no intention of killing the poor woman! 

 _God my throat burns! Why am I craving this girl! She's no one to me, why do I feel these urges towards her, was the pastor right? Having sex with Rebecca had cost me my soul! Why not with any of the others! Why her? I need to get away from these people, I can't stand the smell of the sweet, sweet blood any longer, the scent of her blood, so alluring, NO!_  

"Get away from me, you monsters, get away, you cannot make me take her!" Carlisle roared his words, but he was trapped and knew it.

Disappointed in his new charge, Basileus ran a well-manicured nail across the woman's throat. The scratchers and bruising by her own hands were visible too.

 _All that blood. NO!_ Carlisle's thoughts bounced back and forth between outrage and desire. 

"This will be your last chance Carlisle, take her now and make me proud, or I will feed you… make no mistake, you will not like it if I feed you." 

Basileus spoke nonchalantly, as though bored with the altercation. He was anything but bored, he wanted to feed his newborn so they could move past this fretful initial stage. Of course the whole first year with a newborn was one long headache, but after the boy had got through his first feed, his transformation would be secure and they could start to hash things out, vampire to vampire, well, demi-god to vampire.

Carlisle felt threatened. He pressed himself into the wall and felt movement in the stone work. _Can I really break through buildings now? Hmm…_ Pressing harder and harder the wall moved! 

"Ah, ah, ah, little brother, you are stuck with us for the next year at least, and we won't be running across the country side to retrieve you when you break through the building!" 

 _Eleazar_ , Carlisle thought, looking up to the man who spoke. _I'm sure that's what they called him. I liked him a moment ago, he was helpful, I felt like he was grounding me with his talk earlier. Maybe 'like' is too strong of a word. He was the most agreeable of the three, certainly. Now he's prevented my release, now he's a cunt._

Basileus ripped Carlisle from Eleazar's hands and forced him to the ground. Carlisle couldn't understand it. His new found strength had been a worthy challenge with the other two. _Why is this one so much stronger?_  

"You are a fool Eleazar!" Basileus gestured to his new youngest as he spoke with his eldest, "You mistook self-control for sheer stubbornness!" 

Basileus chuckled and his two sons joined in. Carlisle felt humiliated. This emotion stirred up more memories for him, more human memories. As he struggled beneath this monster he felt his mind drifting back, not too far, recent events, back to the day the town folk burned Rebecca…

"You watch you little brat, you watch your darling whore burn!" 

Carlisle's face was pressed into the dirt, and his father's words coursed through his heart. Rebecca's screams for mercy were dying out, she was nearly gone, her torment nearly over. 

 _I will not be so lucky,_ Carlisle said to himself, wishing he could join the girl and bring an end to his daily suffering. _I am so sorry Rebecca._  

Being dragged to his feet by his father's hench men, all fight long dispelled having watched his friend burn, no... having been the reason for her death. Carlisle was emotionally spent. Barely capable of babbling as the two men did the pastors bidding and threw him into the back of the horse cart. He lay there in shock and horror at what he had witnessed. And he knew the night's injustices were far from over. His father had promised to whip the sin right out of him, and another hiding on top for bringing shame to their door. 

He heard the pastors saying his prayers over the cremated remains of his lover. He heard the town folk thank him for removing another sinful being from their community. He heard the same moronic simpletons offer the man strength to 'do what must be done' with his own son in order to redeem his soul from the hateful little witch.

Meeting over, the pastor packed his belongings into his satchel and threw it into the back of the cart as he climbed up into his seat to ready his horse. Having not expected the need to defend himself from flying book bags, the satchel caught Carlisle off guard and split his lip clean open. He hissed at the sting, and then laughed. _That will be the gentlest touch I receive from the good pastors tonight,_ he figured. The cart quickly rattled into life as Samuel directed his steed in the way of their home. It wouldn't take long, and then the pastor would deal with his errant boy!

Basileus sat on Carlisle's back; he was flat out on the floor. Puling the boy's head back to stretch his neck, Eleazar brought the now dying girl and placed her under Carlisle's mouth. Refusing to open up like a good little boy, Basileus forced him with one hand cupping his forehead and the other his jaw as he prised them apart. 

 _Carlisle's growling must have been heard in the village by now?_ Eleazar was growing nervous. _This isn't supposed to happen, and newborns should want to feed for fuck sake!_  

Basileus brought his new son's mouth down to the pulsating throat of his meal. Blood pricked at the surface from the light slit he'd made with his nail earlier. Basileus pressed down, hard and Carlisle's tongue flickered over the blood. 

At once, it was as though two warring factions had taken over his mind - the vampiric Carlisle longed for the sweet nourishing blood that would sate the damn burning and bring him temporary relief. But there was also the remnants of the human Carlisle, he wanted nothing to do with bringing this woman's demise - he didn't want her blood, he didn't want to feed, he would rather die than a live a life that required such destruction.

Carlisle resisted the pressure building on the back of his head with all his worth. His tongue was so far recoiled in his mouth he was choking on it! The pressure grew and grew, Carlisle could hear the fragile human body crushing into his face. 

"DRINK DAMN IT!" 

Basileus jumped back off Carlisle as the words erupted from his mouth. Carlisle took the chance to remove himself from the neck of the dead woman… he had killed her. He hadn't bit her, nor sucked at any blood. His marble hard face had crushed her windpipe and she'd suffocated.

Aro looked almost as angry as his father. He stalked over to the woman and checked her pulse, just to be sure. Yes, she was dead. Her threw her body over to the others, a little more forcefully this time and Carlisle watched as the wretched waifs head split in two and blood splattered across the stone floor. He didn't dare more. Only slightly raised from the flat out position Basileus had left him in. He turned away, unable to look at the blood. Whilst he glared daggers at the fragile stonework, Carlisle caught a familiar sound in the air... leather being pulled through loops… he knew that sound! 

"You want to play boy, okay, we can play." Basileus spoke quietly but his words sent visible shivers through his older sons. "Fetch another one," he barked at his sons, who flashed immediately out of the room as the first resounding crack punctuated the evening air. Carlisle's howl from the strike filled the room and the newborn vampire's thoughts quickly turned to a raw human memory…

Arriving at their homestead Carlisle leapt out of the cart and stilled his father's horse. After unbuckling old Jethro from the cart he led the trusty steed towards the barn. He didn't turn around, but he knew his father was following close behind. In the mere minutes it had taken to settle Jethro in his stable Samuel had closed the gap between himself and the barn, and stood silhouetted in the door way, looking every bit the formidable father ready to deal with his boy, whip in hand. 

Carlisle walked to the left side of the barn where the hay stacks lay. He had every intention of submitting to his father's punishment, truly he did. Not because he felt it in any way deserved, but because he knew how resistance played out… it rarely, no, it never worked in his favour. Carlisle was saving hard with every penny he could hide to have enough to leave his hellish life. He knew he didn't have enough yet, but right then, he would have risked it. Seeing that horse whip dangling dangerously in his father hand… yeah, he would risk it.

Turning to face the pastor, he slowly backed up to the dreaded bales as he spoke, "Father, please, can we not discuss this? If you would only listen to me, allow me to explain…" 

His voice trembled and trailed off, the anger in his father's eyes appeared to be reaching new levels. Was his voice always so whiney? He couldn't help the hitching when he spoke - Carlisle was afraid. It tore him inside to admit that, but it was the truth no less. The pastor had always been a stern, unforgiving father, but something in those furious eyes told him this was going to be different.

Carlisle silently turned to the hay stacks and leaned himself across. He hadn't removed any clothing as he hadn't been instructed to. _This is a bad sign,_ he thought. _The only reason he would allow me to retain my clothing is if he believed they offered no protection!_

The swoosh of the whip being pulled back through the air caught Carlisle's attention and he braced himself, the whistle as the whip was brought forward sounded so innocent, and then the crack, the dreaded crack, as the whip landed across Carlisle's back and bit into his soft, unsuspecting flesh. 

Despite his best efforts a piercing scream escaped Carlisle's mouth. The pastor was already furious with his son's reckless stupidity and now the ungrateful brat couldn't take a hiding like a man! The annoyance fuelled Samuels swinging arm, willing each strike to be more severe than the last.

And so the night drew on… the pastor tired and finally gave in, discarding the whip as he walked away from his battered, bleeding, and well punished son. Samuel was pleased with himself, sure that he had rid his son of the evils that whore tried to inflict on his boy. 

Carlisle had blacked out in pain a few times, not that his father noticed, but he came around soon after the man ended his assault. He dare not move, though. Not until he was sure he was alone. When he heard the barn door swing close, extinguishing the little light it had allowed, Carlisle deemed movement a safe activity. His body burned. Even slight movement brought an intensity of pain strong enough to force him to vomit. His clothes were no more than rags. Kicking off what little remained on his body, he made his way over to Jethro's stable.

A large tin bath served as Jethro's water butt. _I need to share this with you tonight old friend,_ Carlisle thought to the trusty horse. As gently as he could manage, Carlisle lowered his body into the cool water. The welcomed relief was instantaneous. A loud hiss emitted from the pastor's boy's pursed lips as his backside hit the bottom of the tub. Using his arms on the sides of the tin tubs to help him, he managed to hold an almost floating position. 

His exhaustion must have taken over, as the next thing he knew, Carlisle was being woken by Jethro's nudging muzzle. It was still dark out from what he could make out between the cracks surrounding the ill-fitting barn door. Stealing himself for the verbal barrage of abuse that would greet him if his father were still awake, Carlisle rose out of the horse tub. _I'll change your water in the morning old friend, thank you for your hospitality._ Carlisle fake-doffed his cape to the aging stallion as he gingerly, and dripping, left the barn.

Basileus held Carlisle by his left bicep and rained down strikes with his thick leather belt whilst delivering an equally forceful tongue lashing; something Carlisle would later learn Aro had affectionately termed 'a round of fucks'. 

The pain! 

Carlisle had recall of a belting, far too much recall as it happened. But being lectured in this way was new on him. Basileus sounded as though he cared about him… it was difficult to concentrate on his words when the bastard was setting his body to flames again with the unrelenting strokes, but the ones he did catch seemed _odd_ in the circumstances. 

So what if he didn't feed he would die… why would he care? Why couldn't he stand by and lose him? What was this great plan he had for him? 

 _So, if I don't feed, I'll die,_ Carlisle thought to himself. _So what? Why would you care about that? Why would you care if you 'lost' me?_ Carlisle stopped thinking just long enough to release anther pained wail before his thoughts took over once more. _You've only just met me! I've known people my whole life who wouldn't care if they never set eyes on me again... why do you care?_

Carlisle couldn't take any more. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, please just stop!" He repeated his apologies over and over, he begged for mercy repeatedly, though in all honesty he still wasn't sure why any of this was happening.

He understood what he needed to for the moment, though. _The freakishly big guy is in charge,_ Carlisle told himself. _Do as you are fucking told!_

"Will you feed?" Basileus didn't miss a strike as he asked his question, Carlisle's grunts were replying to those strikes, not to his words, "WILL YOU FEED?" 

A round of impossible harsh strikes followed, "YES" came Carlisle's wailing reply. 

With that, Basileus dropped his youngest son to the floor. 

Aro returned, dragging a young man into the room, and Eleazar followed with another, slightly smaller and definitely more skittish. 

"Do so then!" Basileus held Carlisle's shocked gaze and pointed at the humans. "Feed now or we can start over again" Basileus swung his belt threateningly out towards his new son.

Carlisle got to his feet, his ass burned like it had been set on fire, his legs too. The burning from his first intense vampric punishment was only surpassed by the burning in his throat. 

He made his way to the humans the brothers held out before him. Taking a wrist from Eleazar's offering, he turned to face away from the pleas for mercy and frantic eyes of the man he was about to kill. Bringing the hand up to his mouth he could hear the blood rushing through his veins. 

Carlisle was weak, he felt truly battered and broken. His thoughts were so confused and frustrated, the only thing he knew for sure was that he could resist no longer. Sinking his teeth deep into the pulsating wrist he sucked at the liquid hidden inside. Allowing his vampric senses to overtake his human nature, hungrily he bit in for more, more, more until the arm dropped away from the drained man and Carlisle licked greedily at the severed human hand until it disintegrated by the force of his feeding.

Aro cackled at the display. "Not to worry little brother, I have another one for you," he said, thrusting his human offering forward. "Go for the neck," he suggested. "It's not so easy to chew through." 

Carlisle snatched the feed from Aro, taking no notice of the human's plight; he didn't hear his begging or notice the smell of the doomed man who had pissed himself in terror. Carlisle looked into those petrified human eyes and felt nothing but thirst. More laughter filled the night air as Carlisle dropped to his knees with the dying human whose throat, ripped wide open, was all but a few droplets dry of blood.

Carlisle looked up at Basileus with blood dripping from his chin and covering his chest. With the boy's eyes glowing ruby red, Basileus was sure his full transformation was complete. He offered a hand to his youngest to help him stand. 

"Come son, it's time for us to take our leave, we have much to discuss on our way home." 

Carlisle took his father's hand and rose to stand with him. 

Aro and Eleazar made short work of igniting the old castle keep to hide the blood drained bodies and any evidence of a vampire having visited. The night was still dark, though soon the sun would rise and they would be confined to the woodland to disguise their passage through the land. Until that time, they could move freely. Basileus lead his three sons out of the castle grounds and they walked at a human pace along the deserted village lane as they headed for the coast.


	4. What Am I?

"Will you slow down!" Basileus called out to his new vampire son. 

Carlisle had been resistant when Basileus had informed him they would be swimming from the north west of England to Spain. _'No man could swim that far,' he'd said - now he's flying through the bloody water - he'll be there a week before us at this rate!_  

"Carlisle! STOP!" Basileus shouted, luckily his boy was just close enough to hear him! 

Basileus caught up with Carlisle first, quickly followed by Aro and Eleazar. Crack! "Stop!" Crack! "Going!" Crack! "So!" Crack! "Fast!" strong slaps landed deftly across Carlisle's wet head. 

The young man barely noticed, he was exhilarated, "I cannot stop! I cannot slow! This is amazing - we have swam for hours and miles and miles and I do not tire!"

Despite himself, Basileus smiled at his happy newborn, turning to his two older sons he joked, "I have a happy son at last, he will compliment 'moody' and 'angry' perfectly!" 

'Moody' Eleazar huffed indignantly, 'angry' Aro splashed his father for the comment. 

"Look, Carlisle, you are new to this life, and a newborn cannot be alone, ever! Until you reach vampire maturity you have to be accompanied at all time. You must stay with us, I do not want you landing in Spain alone! Do you understand?" 

Carlisle back at his father in confusion. 

"IF he makes it to full maturity" Aro said quietly to Eleazar, who in return rolled his eyes and thought, _Why can't you just be on-side for a while brother?_  

Basileus shot Aro a tired look, he'd had well enough of his protestations on the way to England, he had no desire to hear them all the way back to Volterra too. 

"I thought I'd made myself clear already Aro, but I am happy to remind you when we get to dry land if I must!" 

That shut Aro up! 

 _You will not punish me in front of the country bumpkin,_ Aro thought, shooting daggers at Carlisle, still grinning like a hapless idiot. Basileus heard his son's thoughts but decided it would be too difficult to whip Aro in water. _It will keep,_ he thought.

"Erm, what do you mean?" Carlisle asked to the three men before him.

"Ignore Aro, you will mature, Carlisle." Basileus confirmed. 

Carlisle still appeared confused. "No, I mean, a vampire? A newborn? I, well I do not understand? Vampires aren't real!" 

His questions shocked Basileus and Aro, but it was Eleazar who replied. "Carlisle, I can assure you they are. We are vampires… and now, so are you." 

Carlisle was so shocked he stopped treading water and began to sink! Basileus dragged his boy back to the surface. 

"Let us get to dry land and then we will discuss things properly." he said to the stricken young man. 

"NO! Tell me now! What have you done to me!" 

Basileus looked around; it was broad daylight, the four treaded water a mile off the coast of lands-end, the very tip of England's most southern point. Seeing no boats, and therefore no people, he decided to explain a few things to Carlisle quickly so they could get on. 

"Calm down my boy, I am a vampire, well, actually I am the original vampire. I was created by the highest god of the Greeks many millenniums ago. These are my two sons, they are vampires too, and now, so are you - both a vampire and my son." 

Basileus waited for Carlisle's response, hoping his words would do for time being. Unfortunately, they weren't. 

Carlisle whipped his head around to flick the dripping hair from his face, but when he still looked confused. "But how did you turn me into a vampire, I do not understand?" 

Releasing a tired sigh Basileus turned to Aro and Eleazar, "You two go on ahead, travel back to Volterra and make sure my suite is ready for our arrival, we will be along in good time." 

"Are you sure my lord, we can wait? We may be able to help." Eleazar replied, Aro looked ready to swim off, he didn't want to help. 

"I appreciate your concern son, but we shall both be fine. I will be expecting BOTH of you to be on hand when we return." 

Eleazar smiled to his father and nudged Aro to react - he nodded curtly in response. Without looking back Aro swam away. Eleazar shrugged to his father, "Good day Carlisle, I will see you again soon." Eleazar left, swimming at full speed to catch up with his younger brother.

"Okay Carlisle, let us swim at a leisurely pace whilst we talk." Basileus prompted. 

Carlisle felt wary, he couldn't tell where it was coming from, or why, but he felt apprehensive; it was nagging in the back of his mind that this man, no this vampire was a not to be messed with. He started to swim. It was hard to go slowly, but he managed to match Basileus' steady breast stroke. 

Basileus soon broke the awkward silence, "tell me son, what do you know about vampires?" 

Carlisle considered his question, he didn't want to cause offense. When he failed to answer, Basileus intruded on Carlisle's thoughts. 

"You have no need to concern yourself with my sensibilities, Carlisle. With my long years on this earth I find little to take offense to."

Carlisle scanned the area ahead as he tried to decide what to say. He wasn't used to his heightened senses yet - the ripples in the water sounded like tidal waves coming towards him. 

"Come on," Basileus pushed his boy.

"I used to hunt vampires, but I never believed they were real." Carlisle said in a small voice. 

"Ha! No Carlisle, though I do believe you thought you were. The good pastor must have had you all whipped up into hysteria if you thought hunting vampires were truly possible. No my boy, tell me, have you ever heard of anyone catching a vampire?" 

Carlisle thought about that. "No, no one that I know at any rate," he replied, and added sadly, "Plenty of witches though. He was not a 'good' pastor." 

"Hmm, yes, I heard your thoughts back at the castle. 'Good' may not be the correct word to describe him…" Basileus noted the look of sorrow on Carlisle's face. Deciding to move the conversation along, he prodded the newborn further. "Tell me, what tricks were you using? What did your kind know of mine?" 

"We know you are strong, and fast, and evil. But that you can be killed by a stake through the heart, and you are scared of the holy cross, because you are so evil." Carlisle looked away shyly.

Basileus smirked. "The only real way to kill a vampire is to take off their head. A stake through the heart would slow us down I guess, but finding a stake hard enough to penetrate a vampire's flesh by human force would be problematic." Basileus laughed heartily before Carlisle's clear annoyance stopped him. "I'm sorry my boy, but we are not evil, strong and fast certainly, but not evil. We have no need to fear your pagan cross…" 

"We are not the pagans' sir!" Carlisle interrupted, angrily. "You are from the pagan gods! You said the Greeks! That's as pagan as they come!" 

"Calm yourself boy," Basileus replied sternly. "I know my god is real, he has come to land and walked with me, I was born from him, what proof is there of your god?" 

Carlisle looked flustered, his temper was rising with every word Basileus spoke. That wasn't what Basileus wanted, so he put his efforts into calming the newborn. 

"Carlisle listen, this is not a topic we need to discuss today, we shall come back to this at a more suitable time. If you have any questions about vampires we should clear those before we come to land…"

Basileus allowed his words to hang in the air, he had no desire to be fighting newborns in the middle of the ocean. It felt like an age had passed before Carlisle finally asked a question. 

"How?" he asked simply. 

"How, what son?" 

Carlisle expanded a little, "How did you turn me into a vampire?" 

 _Aha!_ Basileus felt comfortable answering this one. "I bit you, and injected my venom into the bite and then fed you blood. Not all humans make it through the transformation. Turning humans into vampires is tricky, it is a skill and takes time to learn. Aro has turned many vampires in his time. Eleazar. too, has joined in with turning a few when we have had a large batch of humans ready for transformation." 

"Am I a monster now?" 

"No Carlisle, and neither am I. Some vampires are, but in my honest opinion, so are some humans, yes?" 

Carlisle certainly agreed with that. "But I must kill people now?"

Basileus thought back to the scene Carlisle had created at the castle. And the great many scenes Eleazar had created on the same topic. "You must drink blood Carlisle, you will not die if you do not, but you will go insane with the hunger. Look, vampires are nourished by blood in the same way humans are by their food. That blood can come from any host that bleeds. Human, animal, vampire - all bleed, all are sources of nourishment for us. BUT, your first year, your newborn year, I am responsible for you and you will drink human blood in this year coming Carlisle. I haven't seen enough evidence as yet to risk animal blood as the sole source of nourishment in the first year. I will teach you to feed without killing the host. It's hard to learn to feed without injecting too much venom at the same time, and even harder to be able to stop drawing blood before the host is dry. But we can try." 

Carlisle nodded to Basileus statement. He understood. He also still felt the hiding the man had given him back in the castle, and that was even with the relief of the cool, comforting ocean - he wasn't ready to argue his case on, well, on _anything_ right then.

They swam a little while longer before Carlisle had another question to ask. "You keep calling me a newborn, I am twenty-three-years-old. How old will be I when I am matured in vampire eyes?" 

Basileus was pleased at how calm the boy seemed, incredibly calm for a newborn. "Well, we call the first year of a vampire life the newborn stage. That is, from the point at which the human was turned into a vampire until 12 months from that date." 

Basileus paused hearing Carlisle think, _'A whole year?!'_ in horror. He had to stop himself from sniggering at the boy before he went on. 

"This stage can be a dangerous stage for a vampire as newborns are ruled by their incredibly heightened emotions and senses, and they can be rash, very rash. Vampires 'feel' everything to a much greater degree than humans do, even after the first year, but newborns are like over grown toddlers compared to mature vampires!"

Again Basileus paused. _'Over grown toddlers?!'_ Carlisle thought, clearly disgusted at being thought of as such. 

"Because of this," Basileus went on. "The risk of exposing us to humans is highest for newborns. We, that is the Volturi under my discretion, have instilled a number of laws to protect vampire kind, one of those is that a vampire is the responsibility of their creator until their newborn year in complete. You cannot be alone at all in this time." 

Carlisle didn't like the sound of that, it sounded oppressive. He thought better than to comment on it, however. "Where are we going?" he asked instead. 

"How is your geography?" 

Carlisle shrugged in reply. 

"Volterra," Basileus told him, knowing it would mean nothing to the boy. "It's a little north of the Rubicon and we should arrive there tomorrow evening, even at this speed." 

"Why aren't we crossing on land then, surely passing through France would be far quicker?" 

Basileus quietened. He wasn't ready to share that information yet. "I dislike France, I will tell you why when you are older." 

"Will I get older then? You said you have been a vampire for millennia…" 

Basileus smiled. "No Carlisle, you will not age in body, only in mind. You are immortal now, unless you have your head removed you will continue to live, forever." 

Carlisle felt like the weight of the world had suddenly been dropped on his shoulders. _Forever! Forever is a very long time. Do I want to live forever? Seeing everyone I come to know pass and die?_

He needed distraction, quick! "My body won't age… but it feels human still, how can that be?" 

Basileus thought a quick vampire biology lesson was needed. "You will feel the same to you, and to me you will feel the same, too. Vampires can touch and feel each other as a human would feel a human, but if a human were to feel your skin it would be hard, cold, indestructible."

Carlisle nodded along as they swam, taking in all the new information. 

"Humans pose such little threat to our existence without their new tools of war," Basileus continued. "And even with them they cannot trap us to inflict these tools of war upon us. Vampires can hurt other vampires as easily as one man can hurt another. You still have blood in your veins but it is cold now. The venom running through your body makes it so." 

Basileus took one look at his new son and knew what he'd said made absolutely no sense to the boy. 

"Look at your arms, can you see how they sparkle?" Basileus asked. "That's the sunlight on your diamond skin, its the venom in your veins." 

Carlisle stopped swimming for the moment and checked out his arms, pulling his sodden shirt sleeve up as high as they would go. How he hadn't noticed that he was shimmering in the sunlight was anyone's guess, but it came as a total, magical and mystical surprised to Carlisle. 

"We cannot be seen in daylight by humans - they would recognize immediately that we are not human." Basileus stopped and pulled Carlisle around to face him. Gripping the young man's face in his hands he fixed the boy in place with his eyes. "That cannot happen Carlisle, it is our most sacred law, humans cannot know of vampiric existence."

Carlisle bobbed his head and said he understood. 

 _No, not yet, you don't,_ Basileus thought before continuing with a lighter tone. "You can still cry, you can still eat human food if you wish - though only small meals that can be burned up by the venom in your guts, otherwise you have to vomit to release it from your stomach and the pain it will cause rotting inside you." 

"Venom?" Carlisle repeated, mainly to himself. 

"Your main source of venom is in your mouth, your saliva glands are now filled with venom and you can train these glands to release venom as and when you wish, if you so desire." Basileus could tell the boy was being bamboozled with information he couldn't quite process, but the beauty of being a vampire was that Carlisle couldn't forget what he was being told and it would make sense at a later date. "I will say," he added. "Most vampires do not but we Volturi's live very differently to other vampires."

"And what is the Volturi's? Is that your family name?" 

"Sort of, yes. Aro and I had travelled the world before we built the castle at Volterra - we took our surname from the nearby village. The Volturi is so much more than that, though." Basileus cursed himself for explaining things so simply and missing the importance of the coven he had built. "To put it in human terms, the Volturi is the royal family of the vampiric world. It is the largest, and most powerful coven in existence. Coven that is a... well, it is like a family. Or it should be in my personal opinion. Aro, he is at the head of the coven…" 

"Aro! Not you?" Carlisle interrupted. 

"No, not me, I sit above the coven, I offer my counsel and I instruct the course. I set up the Volturi to manage the vampire world because things had gotten a little out of control and vampires needed proper governing." 

 _A little out of control?_ Basileus thought, questioning his own words. _Things had got wildly out of control!_

"Aro heads the coven with Marcus and Caius," he said, getting back on track. "You will meet them when we arrive in Volterra, the three of them are the masters of the coven. We keep around 30 permanent guards, they live in the castle and perform various duties on the coven's behalf. There are usually another ten, to twenty newborns waiting to join the proper guard too. Aro keeps his own high guard, they live with him…" 

Carlisle interrupted again, "Eleazar, he isn't a guard, no?"

Basileus laughed heartily. "No, Eleazar helps when he is needed but he doesn't feel suited to leadership. And besides, no son of mine would be a guard!" Basileus finished, he didn't want to bombard his new son with too much information, although he feared he already had. 

Carlisle's next question came out quicker than he had expected, surprising himself! "Where will I live?" 

Basileus noted his son sounded sad. "You will live with me, you are my son, it is my venom in your veins, you _are_ my son now. Eleazar lives above me, and Aro above him. We fill the south wing tower but there is plenty of space for us all." 

Carlisle nodded to this news. _So I will be under another pastor then,_ he thought, resigned. 

Basileus caught his sons thought and was hurt by the comparison. "No, you will not be under another pastor! I am nothing like Samuel Cullen!" 

Carlisle was shocked to hear the force of Basileus' conviction. 

"I'm sorry, I did not intend to offend you." Basileus was surprised, newborns rarely showed compassion, and he could tell Carlisle was genuine. _So far this boy is the calmest newborn I have met._ "Do you have any more questions, son?" he asked gently. 

"What should I call you?" 

"Whatever you feel appropriate."

Carlisle went back to his musing; he was trying to process all this new information but like his swimming, his thoughts were racing beyond his control. Basileus heard his boy's internal struggle and, deciding to help the young man through the process, nudged Carlisle to speed up swimming a little. Basileus was just as strong and fast as any newborn and kept up easily. He'd only pulled Carlisle back earlier in their swim so Aro and Eleazar wouldn't be left behind.

As the hours passed by and the evening drew closer, the late sun became dappled behind soft clouds as it travelled to its nightly rest. Basileus noted the fishing boats on Spain's north coast were already moored. _That makes things easier,_ he thought. 

"Carlisle, we are coming to land, we will cross Spain on foot, how is your thirst, you should have had you fill back in Chester but if you need more blood I can find a host for you before we run into any humans…" 

"I'm fine, I do not need any more blood!" 

Carlisle spoke a little more boldly than Basileus expected. _He'd seemed so calmed as we talked earlier, rashness is to be expected from newborns, I must remember that. I was lucky with Eleazar, Aro was a handful though, I do hope we won't be returning to those dark days!_  

Basileus was contemplating just what sort of son he'd created when Carlisle spoke up again, "I apologize, I seem to be unable to control myself. I feel so irritable. I am sorry." 

Basileus smiled lightly at his new boy. "I think you are doing fine Carlisle. We have a long year ahead, and I will be there to help you learn control." 

Carlisle had felt some of that learning already, and his backside still stung like a bitch from it! "Hmm… sounds great," he replied solemnly. 

Basileus laughed lightly understanding his son's position.

"When we reach land we will start running, I want to get back to Volterra as soon as we can. It will give us chance to test your new speed too," Basileus told Carlisle, who was grinning from ear to ear at the idea. 

"Can you keep up with me? You said 'newborns' are faster than other vampires…" 

Basileus laughed again. "Yes, newborns are faster than other vampires, but I am not just another vampire! I am the creator of vampires, and none of you will ever out run me, my boy."

 That sounded like a challenge to Carlisle and he looked to the ever approaching land, ready to take off as soon as his foot hit the ground. And that's exactly what he did! Before Basileus could stop his son, Carlisle started running. 

"NO!" he called after his newborn, "STOP!" 

Carlisle didn't stop though, he thought this was all part of the race and pushed himself harder to run faster. Basileus, realizing his son wouldn't slow down ran at his own full speed, something he rarely ever did. He was in front of Carlisle within a few moments and the younger vampire crashed into the solid wall of Basileus' chest, knocking himself straight back onto his ass. 

"Whoa! How did you do that?!" Carlisle was in awe of his creator.

Basileus, however, was fuming, he looked around the mooring landscape for any trace of humans. Sensing they were truly, and luckily alone, he reached down and pulled Carlisle up to his feet. The younger vampire was soon dancing from foot to foot as Basileus planted a series of vampiric strength swots to his backside. 

"What did I just tell you in the water? You cannot be alone! You damn fool!" Basileus released his shocked looking charge and began pacing in front of him. 

"I am sorry my lord, I thought…" 

Basileus cut him off, "I know what you _thought_." 

Basileus came to a stop and placed his hands on his hips, facing away from Carlisle he said, "Listen to me, and listen well. You cannot be alone at all, not even for a moment until you have passed your first year. Whatever else you think, whatever else anyone tells you, you must remember this." Spinning on his heel he faced his new boy. "Do you understand me?" 

Carlisle nodded, dumbfounded, he'd only gone a little way ahead, why was that so bad. It sounded like this newborn year, whatever it was, was going to be stifling.

Basileus walked to his son and placed a protective arm around him as his cloak covered them both and he guided Carlisle back in the direction they had come from. _Of course I had gone the wrong way,_ Carlisle berated himself. The silence was killing Carlisle, his mind raced erratically and he needed some distraction from it. 

"Are you really the son of Zeus?" he asked tentatively. The pastor always felt one should be quiet until spoken to, which had never made any sense to Carlisle - how could anyone break the silence if everyone was quiet until spoken to? 

"I am, well, I am one of them at any rate. Zeus, in the early days of the Olympians had many sons and daughters. He lost most of them in the final battle of the gods." 

Carlisle clearly had zero knowledge of the Greek Gods. _Great,_ Basileus thought sarcastically.  

"There was a war between the gods, my gods. Most of the them, the demi gods, and children of the gods died in the war. Both sides were devastated in the end. I will tell you more about that at another time." Basileus stopped talking, it still pained him to remember those days. _I'll tell him when I've got a few drinks inside me,_ he thought. He was already planning a big party to welcome his new son into the Volturi coven. 

"Are there any others left? Or are you… alone?" That sounded so cold but Carlisle couldn't think of a better word. 

"There is one, we haven't had much to do with each other in centuries now. Lykaios. He's my brother. Zeus created us at the same time and sent us out amongst the humans. You see, Zeus was never keen on humans, 'they make too much noise' he would say. He knew the other gods were already quite attached to them and he couldn't get rid of them all without a war in Olympus so he created Lykaios and me to keep the numbers down. I, as you now know, am a vampire - I feed on humans and in the beginning I couldn't resist the blood once I started and killed hundreds a day, just for something to do."

Basileus looked to his son to see how he was taking the news. He seemed okay, if a little perturbed. Basileus was content enough to continue. 

"Lykaios is the original werewolf. He can transform into a huge wolf whenever he wishes. He is weaker than I am though. He cannot be killed, but one on one, I am stronger, faster, some would say cleverer… whatever." 

Basileus didn't really like talking about it, but he knew he had to tell Carlisle.  _Thank the gods he has perfect memory now so I won't have to go over this again,_ he thought. 

"In the early days we worked together, Lykaios would rip humans to pieces after I had drank them dry of their blood. I turned humans into vampires to serve me, Lykaios did the same, creating a small pack of werewolves to serve him. They were to be the end of our relationship." Basileus' voice turned dark and Carlisle flinched in the elders arm as it tightened around his shoulders.

"You see, although werewolves were created to be human killers, they have little need to do so. They do not feed from humans as we do, and some of Lykaios number were questioning the logic of them killing humans at all. Lykaios ignored their grumblings until Helena came along. She was beautiful, and he fell head over heels for her." 

Carlisle looked up in time to see Basileus smile at the memory of the young lady. 

"Lykaios had planned to ask our father to grant Helena immortality so they could have an eternity together. He wanted her to become a werewolf like him - he planned that the two of them could rule their wolf pack and live out their days as a family and give up killing humans altogether." 

Basileus groaned remembering the argument he had had with his brother over such plans. 

"I can't say I was over the moon," he admitted. "A fair few of his little wolves were already causing trouble for my vampire offspring by trying to intercept their attempts to feed from humans. Imagine that! Werewolves protecting humans?!" 

Basileus shook his head at the audacity of the situation, as he saw it. His short black hair shook with him and the last of the sea water dripped to his shoulders. 

"It went against the very core of who they were supposed to be!" Anyway, he thought, settling himself. "I knew of Helena, but I hadn't shared Lykaios plan with my coven of vampires. I guess you can imagine what happened can't you?" 

Carlisle looked up again. "Did one of your coven kill her?" he asked, suspecting he was right. 

"Bang on the nail son. A young vampire called Alexis. He had no way of knowing this woman was Lykaios'. Not that this stopped Lykaios from ripping him to shreds when he found out."

Carlisle stopped in his tracks, stopping Basileus with him. "You said vampires were stronger than werewolves?" he asked his new father in puzzlement. 

"I did. And they are, but a werewolves teeth and claws are one of the few substances on earth that can pierce a vampire's skin - they are a danger to us. One, even two or three any decent vampire worth his salt could bring down. But a pack… I wouldn't fancy your average vampire against a pack."

 _What a pleasant thought,_ Carlisle mused, rubbing at the sickening feeling in his stomach. 

"Lykaios blamed me for not having control of my coven," Basileus continued. "He blamed me for not preventing the attack - in the end he blamed me for everything. We fought for weeks, day and night rolled into one and though we both ripped into each other in our attacks it became obvious that our bodies would heal just as quickly as we could tear them apart. In the end Zeus came to land to tear us apart." 

Basileus winced at the memory of that day, the scars, both physical and psychological were still evident even all those millennia later. Carlisle saw the elder trace the faint line on his face, starting an inch above his right eye and continuing down an inch into his cheek. Carlisle was desperate to ask what could have caused such a lasting scar in the immortals flesh. _Lykaios or Zeus... or something else?_ he wondered, deciding to ask Eleazar when he got the chance. 

"Zeus couldn't bear to kill either of us, so he ordered us to go our separate ways, permanently. We did. I got wind of Lykaios' wolves hunting my vampires and killing them in packs, so I created more and more vampires and sent them out to hunt those damn wolves right back." 

Carlisle looked excited, all the action and adventure - Basileus was such an animated story teller. "And the vampires won?" Carlisle prompted.

"No, not really, neither of us 'won'." Basileus replied ominously. "I was very foolish. I am still paying the price for creating so many vampires and setting them free to pillage the human race. I had to go through the earth and kill off as many vampires as I could - they were taking over and depleting my food source. Then I heard of new covens setting up, bands of vampires grouping together and lording it over the rest - MY vampires!"

feeling himself growing agitated, Basileus took a few steadying breaths before he went on. 

"And some other fools thought they could run the show. I decided to set up a coven of my own and take control of the vampiric world once and for all." 

"That's when you set up the Volturi?" Carlisle assumed. 

"It took a little longer than that, but yes," Basileus said. "I met Aro, first. He was human then. There was something about him. He looked like me, only younger, and smaller. He was giving prophesies near the oracle in Delphi. I knew such things were false, the gods didn't talk to men, no matter how much they worshiped them. But Aro, he was captivating, he seemed to just know what people were thinking. I decided to transform him into a vampire hoping his 'gift' as I saw it came through to the other side. I was so pleased with Aro's power when he awoke as a newborn." 

Carlisle felt a pang of envy hearing Basileus boast proudly about Aro. "What is Aro's power?" he asked a little sullenly. 

"Through simple contact he could read thoughts and with practice he learned to sift through the entire life of an individual to find the information we needed. He has certainly perfected the talent after all these years." 

Carlisle nodded along feeling jealous of Aro's gift and relationship with Basileus. _Why am I jealous of a guy I don't even know, why should I care if he's close to his father?!_ Carlisle's thoughts were loud and Basileus heard the envy in them - he knew he could put Carlisle's jealously to rest with time, though it was a natural enough emotion for a vampire. 

"So you and Aro started the coven?" Carlisle asked, wanting to distract himself. 

"Not straight away. I dragged Aro around the world with me whilst I continued to take out vampires and werewolves alike. We had a good time just the two of us." Basileus conveniently left out any details of that time. "We spent ten years traveling a ring around the globe. When we returned we met Marcus."

 _I'm never going to remember all this!_ Carlisle thought, frustrated. _Theres too many names!_

Basileus smirked to himself knowing how wrong his boy was. "Marcus was hanging around Aro's old family vineyard," he continued. "He'd fallen in love with Aro's sister. At first Aro was incensed with rage over the idea, but we spent time with Marcus and I could see he would be useful to us when we formed our coven. His gift had proved to be very useful, it still is today." 

"What is his gift?" Carlisle asked. 

"He can sense the bonds between people, so we know who to attack or to threaten, very useful!" Basileus confirmed. "Instead of killing Marcus, we turned Aro's sister, Didyme. She loved Marcus as much as he loved her and we were soon on our way to creating a coven. I didn't want to be involved in the day to day running though. Aro, even then was a fabulous leader and Marcus was truly wise beyond his years, very level headed. I needed to find another vampire to level up the leaders."

 _I did that alright!_ Basileus said to himself. _Caius certainly 'levelled up' the Marcus and Aro!_  

"It wasn't long before we met Caius and his wife, Athenodora."

 _More names!_ Carlisle cursed.  

"They were a good match, the pair of them were evil bastards even then and they impressed me with the amount of werewolves they took down together. I explained my plans to Caius, to form a coven that would govern all vampire kind, he jumped at the chance!" 

 _I should have taken that as a sign,_ Basileus muttered under his breath. As far as he could see, Caius was the reason for much of his current stress and Basileus made no qualms about blaming the young man in question. 

"Caius has always struggled with deferring to Aro," Basileus said with a quick in his lip. "I had instructed the build of our castle in Volterra years before and knew it would be complete soon enough so we headed there, turning humans to vampires as we travelled. It didn't take long to build up enough vampires to form a defensive coven. Once we had the first batch of newborns trained we set about getting vampiric society in order."

"So the Volterra has ruled vampires ever since?" Carlisle asked. 

"No, Volterra is the place, son. The Volturi is the name of the coven. It is my name, Aro's, Eleazar's, the other masters, the guards, everyone in our coven takes the surname of Volturi. It is a great honour in my mind." 

Carlisle nodded as he considered the name change, _Carlisle Volturi… it is no worse than Cullen,_ he thought. He hated the pastor and Cullen was just a reminder of him. Basileus shook him from his thoughts as they picked up the pace, running was so easy now that Carlisle hardly noticed they were even moving! 

"The Volturi eventually became the leading coven but we had a few battles to win first. The Romanian wars were first, we had to go to war with them many times before they were finally brought down. The coven leaders, Stefan and Vladimir evaded capture and they pop up now and then trying to raise new armies against us, they have yet to be successful though." 

Basileus smiled broadly as he spoke, he actually liked Vladimir and Stefan and would have gladly taken them into the fold of the Volturi but the pair insisted on living an antiquated and unlawful life. Still, he had to admit, he enjoyed their regular uprisings – it added a little spice to life and gave his guards good practice in the field.

"The Egyptian coven were next," Basileus told the boy. "Amun's coven was one of the very oldest of the vampire world. He had a fairly peaceful coven but Amun reacted strongly to the new laws we put in place for vampire kind." 

Before Carlisle could ask, Basileus went on to explain the particular law Amun had taken exception to. 

"Covens, other than the Volturi of course, can only have a maximum of four members. Amun's coven was sitting at around fifteen permanent members. We were forced to go to war with them, Amun just couldn't be reasoned with. By the end of the battle they were down to five members. Aro took Demetri, Amun's famously talented tracker back to Volterra with him to join our coven. Demetri has proved most useful, however, he's caused no end of trouble for Aro." 

Basileus laughed to himself thinking of all the drama Aro's high guard cause him, _Felix and Demetri especially,_ he thought.

The father-son duo had covered so much ground as they flashed through northern Spain that they could see the east coast in the distance. "Why didn't we travel through France?" Carlisle asked Basileus, again. 

Basileus released a sigh, Carlisle couldn't tell if it was frustrated or sad. 

"Lykaios lives in France, I think. I don't like to go there. It's not safe for vampires in France," he stated simply. 

Carlisle could sense there was much more to it than that, but decided against pressing his new father for more details yet. 

"We are near the coast, son. We need to cross the sea again." 

Carlisle looked down at his clothes, they were only just drying out and now he was going for another swim! Looking at his clothes he realized what a mess he was in - blood splatters, mud, seaweed. 

Basileus caught on to his sons thoughts. "Don't worry, we will have clothes made more fitting to your new station in life when we arrive in Volterra." 

Carlisle grimaced. "I have no way to pay for that my lord," he said quietly, embarrassed.

Basileus boomed in laughter and slapped his hand to his son's back. "You need not worry about money ever again my boy - those days are far behind you." 

 _No need to worry about money? That's the most fantastical thing he's said yet,_ Carlisle thought with a grin.

It wasn't long before they reached the water, and with Basileus swimming along easily at Carlisle's top speed, land, in turn was soon in sight again. Basileus considered the year he had ahead - he had so many plans and Carlisle was instrumental to it all. _I want Aro back to who he used to be, focusing on helping with Carlisle will draw him away from Caius and his sick influence over my son. If I am right about his relationship with his high guard that will help things along too… perhaps I should get Sulpicia in on the act…_  

"Are we nearly there?" Carlisle's voice brought Basileus from his thoughts. 

"Can you see the castle in the distance, the one on the hill top… that's home." 

Carlisle was so excited - he swam even faster! Basileus easily caught up with him and they soon reached dry land. Carlisle didn't run this time. Though Basileus could see he was dying to. 

"Don't stray from my side now Carlisle. Vampires patrol these areas, most of them are Volturi but you never know who you will meet and I won't risk you being taken out before your new life has even begun. We will walk the rest of the way. Understood?" 

Carlisle nodded to his father and walked at a gentle human pace alongside him. 

"When we get to the castle we will need to change, then I will introduce you to the coven. I think a celebration is in order to welcome you to your new life!"


	5. Welcome to the Family

Basileus led Carlisle around the castle wall and to the trade gate at the side of the imposing building. 

Carlisle looked up in awe at the magnificent home of the Volturi coven. "Am I really going to be living here?" 

"Yes my boy. I will show you around once we have washed away our travels and change into some fresh clothes." 

Basileus gently pushed his son forwards through the gate, closing it behind them. Walking in front of his son, Basileus lead them into the castle through the ground floor doorway. As they moved through the halls guards parted the way for Basileus and the newborn that followed him. Carlisle noted the effect Basileus had on the other vampires, they scurried around in his presence to make way for him, they greeted him with averted eyes and appeared to melt if he even acknowledged their existence! It wasn't fear, more like intense respect. The only thing Carlisle could liken it to was the time he saw a glimpse of the king passing through London.

Carlisle didn't realise that the guards were looking at him in the same way - he was part of Basileus' inner circle now, part of the highest order of the vampire world. It was unusual to see Basileus with a newborn and they caused quite a stir as they made their way to southern tower of the castle. Basileus shared the large tower rooms with his two sons, now three, and Aro's wife and high guard. Basileus opened the door to the tower, and once inside he opened the next door leading to his ground floor suite. 

Carlisle wavered, looking up the winding staircase and wondering where it went. 

Basileus answered his boy's thoughts. "The next floor up is Eleazar's and after that it's Aro's. I will take you up later to meet the rest of my family," he said easily. "Come," he called as he walked inside to the main room of his quarters. 

The fire was blazing. _Sully must have been down to get the place ready for my return, bless that woman!_ Basileus thought.

Leaving Carlisle standing in the main chamber, Basileus headed through the archway to the bed chambers. Opening the spare chamber he could see a selection of clothing laid out on the bed. _Sulpicia Volturi, I love you!_ he thought happily. 

Leaving the room for the moment, he went to the bathroom and pumped a bowl of water. The plumbing in the old building wasn't as great as it could be, but it was good enough for their needs without ripping up the guts of the castle to improve it. It was certainly better than humans like Carlisle would have ever seen. Filling the sink with water he looked into the mirror and saw the state he was in, the two days travel wore heavily on his clothing. After cleaning himself up he went to his own bed chamber and changed quickly into clean, simple clothes. His outfit resembled the guard uniform, but rather than black or grey his tunic was deep purple and edged in golden thread. 

THUD! 

Basileus had almost forgotten about Carlisle in the other room. Wondering what had caused the noise, he went in to check on him.

Carlisle was picking up some books that he'd knocked off the shelf. Half of Basileus' main living area was lined with books. _Some as old as time,_ Carlisle had thought. Carlisle was captivated, he loved to read. His reading material had been oppressively restricted during his human life with the pastor choosing suitable material for his son. 

"I'm sorry, I was only looking, I knocked these off the shelf, I apologize." Carlisle stumbled over his apology as he placed the last of the books back in position. 

"It's okay son, feel free to read what you wish… you can read, yes?" Basileus asked. 

Carlisle felt offended. "Pft!" he tutted. "Of course I can fucking read!" 

Basileus looked down his nose at his son, he was impressed so far with how calm he had been, he didn't expect it to last though and he wasn't going to let anything slide in the first year. _You had better get used to that now son,_ he thought. Basileus moved in very close, uncomfortably close if you'd have asked Carlisle. 

"Mind your mouth and your tone in my presence. Got it?" 

He sounded dangerous. Carlisle had no desire to piss him off. Adopting a submissive pose, Carlisle looked to the floor.

Basileus nodded to himself as he walked back the archway leading to the other rooms of the suite. "Come with me." 

Carlisle felt nervous, but followed his new father to the inner hallway and over to the door he held open for him. "This is your room. Mine is here across the hall. That door there is the bathroom… clean yourself up and change, there are clothes laid out for you on your bed. I will be sending for the tailor as soon as your thirst is within your control." 

Carlisle listened intently but didn't make to move. Basileus shoved him lightly towards the bathroom. "Go ahead, you have been a vampire for two days already and we haven't started celebrating yet!" he told his son with a smile. 

Carlisle did as instructed and closed the door behind him.

Looking in the mirror he was shocked by his reflection. He was stunning! Filthy from traveling but really handsome! For a brief moment he thought awful for offering himself such an excessively positive appraisal, but damn, he looked good! He studied his new features, he was him still, but improved. Opening his mouth he checked his teeth. They looked so much sharper now, razor shape in places. He couldn't stop himself from touching them. They were as sharp as they looked, a tiny split in his finger appeared from where he'd ran them across his fangs. Watching as the blood pooled into a tiny droplet, he saw the wound heal in front of his very eyes!

Talking from the other room stopped Carlisle's self-examination. He couldn't quite make out what was being said so he opened the door a crack. 

"I have sent out the order to meet in the throne room in an hour." It was Aro Carlisle had heard. And Basileus was answering him, "That's fine, have you arranged any alcohol?" 

"Of course," Aro breezed. 

"Wonderful, I want you to bring Sulpicia down here, and your young ones. He should meet them before we greet the wider coven don't you think?" 

Aro huffed in response. "Is he safe?" he asked their father. 

Basileus laughed. "He's the calmest newborn I have ever met son. Bring them down, he will be through in a moment." 

 _Oh shit, I haven't even washed yet,_ Carlisle thought as he busily filled the bowl with water and scrubbed at the soap. His vampire speed amazed him and in what seemed like seconds he had washed and combed his hair, and he'd spent half the time admiring his new self in the mirror!

Leaving the large bathroom he slipped into his new bed chamber. He wasn't sure what the bed was for, _Basileus said vampires don't sleep,_ though he could think of plenty of things to do in a bed that didn't involve sleeping! 

Carlisle's mind started wandering into dangerous territory - he didn't want to think about his last human conquest, it was too painful for him, even now. Taking his clothes up he changed quickly, they were a little too big for him though he remembered Basileus was arranging for a tailor to take his measurements when he was under control... whatever that meant. 

 _This fabric, though,_ he thought as he played with the hem of his tunic. _This is so soft, and thick, this isn't cheap at all. And these are just spares!_  

"Carlisle! Stop admiring yourself and get in here!" 

Basileus booming voice shook him from Carlisle thoughts again. Pulling on new boots and lacing them up, Carlisle made his way back to the main room. When he walked through the arch he was greeted by a smiling Basileus who moved to put his arm around him and pulled him in close.

"Carlisle, son, you already know Aro and Eleazar," Basileus said as he pointed out his two older sons. 

Carlisle smiled at them both. Eleazar seemed happy to see him, Aro looked bored but smiled politely in return. Aro took over the rest of the introductions, after Basileus had prompted him to do so. 

"This is my dear wife Sulpicia..." 

Sulpicia dived forward and took both of Carlisle's hands in her own. "Welcome to Volterra, brother," she said kindly. Looking him up and down she commented on his clothes. "They are a little big, they were the best I could find at such short notice, but you look fine, just fine!" 

"Thank you," he replied, grateful for her warm welcome. 

"Are they my clothes!" Aro asked looking at his brother's 'new' threads." 

Sulpicia smiled coyly to her husband, "I have no idea, you have so many clothes, my love." 

Sulpicia re-joined the two smallest vampires as Aro narrowed his eyes to her. Catching the look Basileus was throwing him, he thought it best to continue the introductions, "This is Felix," he said as he walked behind the seated boy and gripped onto his shoulder. 

Felix smiled widely at the new coven member as Aro moved over to the next boy. 

"And this is Demetri, he's our tracker, he can track anyone he's had even the most fleeting contact with to the ends of the earth!" Aro said proudly. 

"Hey!" Felix interrupted. "You didn't say anything about my talents!" Everyone laughed at the mock-hurt to his tone. 

"Forgive me Felix," Aro drawled. "Of course, Felix is very, very strong, strongest in the coven in fact." 

Felix began to preen. 

"He also has a big mouth and spends most his days restricted to this tower because he causes me trouble whenever he leaves it!" Crack! Aro slapped his eldest high guard across the back of his head, only hard enough to knock him forward slightly. 

Aro gestured to the young vampires near his wife. "They are the twins, Jane and Alec, they are incredibly gifted young vampires and…" 

"Little witches is what they are!" Felix interrupted Aro, who cracked him across the back of his head, again. Carlisle winced. _That was much harder than the first one he got,_ he thought to himself.

"So these are your children?" Carlisle asked Aro innocently. 

Basileus was so pleased his son had asked that question, he wanted to know the answer himself and he planned to use the response in his efforts to return Aro to the man he once was. He watched the group of vampires before him intently. Sulpicia lit up at the question and placed proud, loving arms around the twins. Felix and Demetri looked shyly to each other, they wanted Aro to say yes, he could tell that much. Aro looked awkward, he sounded it too when he tried to formulate an answer. 

"Well, vampires don't have children Carlisle, but these four are much younger than the rest of the guard and I do not feel comfortable leaving them to their own devices in the guard hall… they live in my quarters with Sulpicia and me so we can keep an eye on them… it also stops Caius getting his hands in them…" 

Aro had run out of things to say. Basileus looked again around the expressions of his young vampires. They all looked a little crushed. Wanting to save their pain, Basileus drove the conversation forward. 

"So, is everything ready for the celebrations?"

Felix and Demetri were nudging each other, clearly one of them was supposed to be speaking up. 

"What is it lads?" Basileus asked the pair. 

Demetri pushed his brother one last time, Felix broke and spoke up. "Well, we were just wondering if we can join in tonight?" 

"NO!" Aro bellowed at his guards. "These things go on well into the next day, you four can come for an hour or something but then you are back here and in bed." 

Carlisle looked confused, he turned to Basileus, "I thought you said we don't sleep?" 

Basileus nodded, "Adult vampires do not sleep Carlisle. Young vampires need to rest regularly like human children do. Felix is only sixteen, Demetri fourteen, and the twins are twelve. Vampires don't age so they are trapped in their young bodies, and their young bodies have different needs to ours." 

Basileus had spoken quietly to his son but everyone else had heard. Felix huffed from his seat in front of the fire. 

"I am not a child," he stated darkly. 

Aro walked to him from behind the sofa again and pulled him uncomfortably backwards so he could speak into his ear. Carlisle didn't catch what he said, but whatever it was it had the boy looking sheepish and being quiet very quickly.

"I want them there Aro, let them come until they tire, it's not often we welcome a new member to our family in this way." 

Felix and Demetri were mouthing their thanks to Basileus with glee - Aro had to allow them to go now. This time Aro huffed. 

"And can we drink?" 

Aro looked exasperatedly over to his father, and threw his hands in the air. "I give up!" he said. 

Eleazar laughed at the boys almost bouncing in their seats. "You have to keep pushing, don't you?" he said to them as he gave them a wink. Eleazar loved those boys, and they loved him - he often slipped them a drink or two at parties anyway.

"Eleazar, will you show Carlisle around the castle whilst I finish a few things around here." Eleazar nodded and told his father he would be happy to. "Do not leave the grounds!" he added sternly to his eldest son. 

Eleazar ducked his head low, he knew the rules! Pointing a finger at his new son, Basileus told him, "Carlisle, you have to stay with Eleazar, if he has any trouble with you, you will be answering to me, understood?" 

"Yes, my lord." Carlisle answered politely, a little embarrassed by the public rebuke. 

Basileus waited for the two to leave before he instructed Aro's 'family'. Sully, my dear, thank you for readying my suite, I very much appreciate it. Could you take the young ones and get ready for the celebrations." 

Aro rolled his eyes dramatically. Basileus caught it, though he waited for the others to be out of the room before he addressed him.

Hearing the door thud closed, Basileus turned to his middle son, but before he could speak Aro fired his own question at his father. "Why do you do that?" 

Basileus wasn't sure what Aro was talking about. "Why do I do what Aro," he asked in reply as he took Felix' vacated seat. 

"I said they couldn't go, and you just overruled me!" 

"Well that is because you were being entirely unnecessarily miserable about the whole thing! Why shouldn't they be there, they are a part of this family and I want them there to welcome my new son." 

Aro rolled his eyes again. "Family!" he almost spat. "We are a coven, a coven of vampires. They are gifted young vampires…" 

Basileus cut his son off before he really pissed him off. "Aro, are you still maintaining those four little vampires live in your quarters because you value their gifts. Seriously?" 

Aro was tired of these arguments about fucking family. "You are trying to live vicariously through me, and I have my own life!" 

Basileus squared up to his son. "You don't have your own life, you have given it to the damn Volturi!" 

Aro threw his hands in the air. "Yes Dad, the Volturi which YOU set up and forced me to sit me at the head of the table! YOU did this!" 

Basileus shook his head, he wasn't having that. "I did not force you, you were more than willing! I want more for you than this." 

Aro sighed again, bored of arguing about the same shit. "What if I am happy living this way? Have you ever thought about that?" he asked, wanting a genuine answer from the man. 

Basileus replied, calmly, "I have, and the thought that you are actually happy to be turning into an evil cunt like that brother in arms of your fills my dead heart with horror! You can't see what you are becoming, I want more for you, I know what is best for you Aro!" 

Aro didn't have a response for that, Sulpicia had commented more and more than he was enjoying certain sides of his work a little too much. He was spending more time with the sadistic Caius than he was the carefree Marcus. She moaned about that too.

Basileus saw Aro was finally listening to reason and pushed a little further. "You keep those young ones so close because you love them and stumbling through a response to Carlisle's simple, and reasonable question proved it: they are your children." 

Aro tried to answer but he couldn't formulate a response. 

Basileus rose from his seat and placed a loving hand on his sons shoulder. "You may be able to lie to yourself, but you have never been able to lie to me, son." 

Shaking off his father's hand Aro made to leave. "I need to make sure everything is ready for tonight," he said as he left his father's quarters and headed for his own. _I need to tell my high guard they will be on a short leash tonight, and they had better not get any ideas about playing the fools because I will be watching!_


	6. Welcome to the Coven

The masters were already seated in their thrones when Basileus entered the great hall. Taking a good look around he noted almost all the guards were there; Basileus made it his duty to know each and every member of the coven. There were a few missing though. Sighing with disappointment he turned to the masters to find out where they were. 

"And where are the others?" he asked curtly. 

"What others my lord?" Aro asked, "my high guard will be along soon, don't worry," he added, annoyed that he'd had to bring them in the first place. 

"No Aro, where are the other guards… Rai and Hanas… the Egyptian couple you picked up 6 months ago. They were here when I left for England!" 

Caius sat forward with a sick grin on his face, Aro snickered; Caius had already told him of their fate down in his dungeon play room, he was disappointed to have missed out on the fun! "They were disloyal my lord, I had to dispatch them." 

Basileus formed a tight smile, "if you want target practice Caius I suggest you arrange another mission to take out some of our actual enemies, rather than getting your sick kicks from dispatching members of MY coven!" 

Caius looked mortified at such a public admonishment, he skulked bag into his chair and avoided Basileus' eye. _Damn sadistic coward!_ Basileus thought. Aro dropped his grin and looked away, too. _And you are getting as bad as him,_ Basileus thought angrily towards his son.

Basileus approached his son, placing a hand on either side of Aro's throne he leaned in dangerously closely - Aro felt trapped. "I want you to relax a little tonight and let Felix and Demetri spread their wings." He spoke with such a calm soothing voice but it was completely at odds with his body language. 

Aro replied nonchalantly, "I do not know what you are talking about father." He started playing with the rings on his left hand, rolling them around his fingers as though he wasn't bothered at all. 

"You keep telling me they are just good guards… if that is the case then I consider them under my remit whilst I am in the locale, and I say they can attend and they can drink and they can join in. If you feel differently, of course, I will listen to you. I wouldn't interfere with another man's children."

Basileus had never been quite so open about Aro's high guard before, he'd certainly never pushed his son into a corner over them. Aro felt anxious, it wasn't a feeling he was used to and it set him on edge - _I don't want to celebrate a new brother in the first god damn place, and now you are trying to come up with twisted plans for my high guard?!_

"Aro, you know I can hear your thoughts, yes?" Basileus asked, smile quickening. "If you care about them so much then just be honest with me and I will support you. If you choose not to be honest with me, because I am in no doubt that you care for those children a great deal, then I will treat them as a part of my guard. Understood?!" 

Aro felt his temper flare. _How dare you back me into a corner like this! You are being so unreasonable!_ "Of course I care about them - they are very talented and they need to be treated differently to the rest of the guard because they are young. That is all." Aro folded his arms tried to look away from his father, but with the man so close that was hard to do.

Basileus released the arm rests and stood back at full height. "Okay Aro. Okay. They ARE just members of my guard then." 

Aro's relief at being granted his personal space turned to horror at those words! Jumping up out of his seat to talk quietly to his father he began tripping over his words, "I, I didn't say that, that's not what I said!" 

Basileus turned and rounded on his son, looking every bit the spawn of a god as he towered over him, he spoke calmly and quietly but there was something daring in his tone. "Oh yes it is son, you can put an end to their participation any time you wish, you just have to come to me and admit why you are doing so." Basileus rested a hand on Aro's shoulder and squeezed gently before leaving his son to greet the wives as they entered the throne room. Close behind them were Aro's high guard. Basileus wanted a quick word with them before the celebrations started, aldo.

"Athenodora, Didyme, and my dear Sulpicia, all looking particularly ravishing this evening," he crooned at the three ladies of the coven. 

"It is good to have you back Basileus, I trust your journey was worth it?" Didyme asked her creator. 

"Certainly was my dear, he's been looking around the castle with Eleazar, have you seen him?" he asked in return. 

Athenodora butted in, never one to be left out of centre stage, "I have! And oh my is he handsome!" 

Basileus laughed at the lady of darkness. "You had better not let Caius hear you saying that, he will be trying to dispatch my new son if he gets wind of it!" 

Athenodora chanced a look at her husband, he seemed to be in deep conversation with Aro. "Oh never mind him, his bark is worse than his bite, my lord." She bowed her head lightly and went to take her place beside Caius.

Didyme and Sulpicia took their leave and followed Athenodora over to the thrones of their husbands. The guards bowed politely as the ladies of the coven passed across the elevated floor. Felix and Demetri went to follow Sulpicia but Basileus' strong arm blocked their path. He addressed them very quietly, and kindly. "I have talked with Aro, until you are told otherwise, feel free to join in with the festivities tonight." 

All four heads of the high guard shot up to face Basileus. "Do you mean we can drink my lord?" Felix asked.

 _Of course you would ask that wouldn't you?_ Basileus thought to himself. "Yes Felix, you should all feel free to drink, eat, wrestle, play your tricks - enjoy the night. Until you are told otherwise. Do you understand?"

The twins looked very confused. "Even us?" Alec spoke up for the two of them. 

"Yes, even you. I will tell you when you have to stop, until then, I want you to join in, okay." 

Wide smiles spread across all four faces. 

"And you will stop Aro from tearing us up for it?" Demetri asked hopefully. 

"Is Aro really okay with this, he rarely allows Alec or me to even leave the throne floor my lord!" Jane really wanted to join in but she wasn't willing to go against Aro to do so. 

"I am giving you my permission. You are taking your orders from me tonight, if he tries to stop you I want you to come to me." Basileus finished with that, and shooed them along and down the steps of the throne floor into the general mess of guards milling about.

Felix and Demetri made a beeline for the back of the room where the barrels of wine were held. Aro watched them, he knew what they were doing. _I am going to beat the pair of you senseless if you get drunk tonight,_ he thought to his eldest high guards, wishing they could hear him! 

What Aro saw next made him choke on his own venom and jump to his feet! Leaning forwards at the tip of the raised throne floor Aro had a good view of his two youngest high guards accepting drinks from his eldest two. _What the hell are the twins doing down there!_ He went to walk down the steps but Basileus was in front of him in a moment offering him a goblet of wine. 

"Drink up son, I think you are going to need it tonight!" he said with a smile. 

"Why are you doing this?" Aro hissed angrily at his father. 

"Doing what?" Basileus replied cheekily as he gulped down his full goblet in one. 

"What have you told them? Why have you sent them straight to the wine? I know you are trying to get a rise out of me, it won't work." Aro's hushed, angry whispers were spoken so quickly no human could have made out the blur of words. His wife, only a few steps behind him heard it all.

Basileus looked his son up and down, "And this is you NOT rising to it? Tonight is going to be fun!" Basileus pushed his son back into his seat. "I have told them they are to join in until I tell them it is time to stop. I will tell them to stop as soon as you are honest with me, and more importantly, yourself. Or I will let them go on until they pass out… whichever comes first." 

Aro's mouth hung open. 

"You can stop this whenever you wish, Aro." 

Shaking his head at Basileus Aro was pissed off, and he felt helpless. "You know how young they are. Forget about me, why would you do this to them?" 

Basileus simply smiled at his son, "I believe this is in ALL of our best interests." 

Aro took a deep breath. _Okay, if this is the way you want to play it,_ he thought, "I will go along with this, if you will admit you are wrong when it all blows up in your face!" 

"My boy, that will be an easy covet to make because I am never wrong!" 

Aro was about to respond but before he had chance Eleazar strolled into the throne room through the main doors at the head of the hall. Carlisle followed quickly behind him.

The guards on the main floor stood back and created a pathway for the two brothers to walk through. Carlisle looked around at the guards, he caught Felix and Demetri and their gleaming smiles, seeing someone he recognized helped settle his stomach a little. _There are so many vampires in here… I know I am one too but this in unnerving,_ he thought as he passed through the crowd. _The women, they are stunning, I have never looked upon such beautiful faces!_

The female guards were pushing their way to the front of the crowded guards to get a good look at Basileus' new son. They were impressed! Hurried whispers spread through the guards as the women made their bets on who could hook up with him first. 

"My money's on Ashanti." Eleazar called out to the guards, they knew what he meant, though Carlisle didn't have a clue why they were all laughing. 

Eleazar led his new brother up to the front of the steps and addressed the masters of the coven and their wives. "My lords and ladies, may I introduce Carlisle." 

All six of them clapped and welcomed him up onto their stage. Though Caius and Aro didn't really have a care for the proceeding, they knew better than to be anything other than respectful towards Basileus' new ward.

"Carlisle my boy, come up here." Basileus called as he opened his arms to his new son. 

Eleazar joined Aro and leaned into his brother's throne. "You know your guard are drinking down there right? Even the twins? Have you lost your mind brother?" Eleazar asked in shock. 

"No, but he has!" Aro replied hatefully and gestured to Basileus with his chin. 

"Oh, right then." Eleazar decided to not to get involved with this one, if Aro and Basileus were going against each other over his brother's high guard, then he wanted nothing to do with it.

Soon enough Basileus' booming voice was addressing the wider guard and asking them all to make his new dear son very welcome here in Volterra. Carlisle stood awkwardly at his father's side. He wasn't used to the spot light, and even with the increased confidence he'd felt since he was turned, Carlisle still wasn't keen on being showed off in this way. Though he had to admit, the pride Basileus spoke with gave him a warm sensation - no one had ever expressed such warmth of feeling about Carlisle before. When Basileus had finished his address the entire coven erupted in cheers and clapping. The noise was thunderous! Carlisle was reeling, he'd only been a vampire for two days, his entire world was turned upside down, he'd been ripped away from everything he knew… and it felt amazing!

Before long the masters and their wives were mingling with the guards on the main floor. Marcus and Didyme were sitting with the musicians - they were guards too, Marcus' favourite guards in fact. He enjoyed music and they would play for him regularly in his own quarters, now they set the room on alight in a blaze of energy with lyrical tunes. 

The drink was flowing and Aro was knocking back far more than usual, and he was staying very close to his little guard members. Sulpicia too was making sure she was close to the twins. She had asked them to stop drinking but Basileus interrupted and made it clear they were to continue until he told them otherwise. Jane and Alec felt torn. They knew Aro and Sulpicia did not allow this, they feared Aro's response when they were in his quarters and Basileus wasn't there to defend their actions.

"Felix!" Aro called his eldest guard to him. 

As the very drunk young vampire staggered over he knocked into two or three guards on the way, and with his great bulk they went flying into the middle of the dance floor. Aro shot daggers at Basileus who flashed to his son before Felix had made it there. 

"What's wrong Aro?" he asked him with a smile, "ready to call it quits yet?" Basileus added as he knocked back another full goblet. 

"Look at the state of him, why are you doing this?!" Aro asked his father, his tone far more aggressive than he would usually dare, the wine did that. 

"You are doing this Aro, and you can end it." With that Basileus left his son to his own anger as Felix approached him. 

"Felix, you need to stop now. You've had your fun, that's enough!" 

Felix swayed about in front of his master before falling forwards to be caught by Aro. 

"That's it, you are done!" Aro started to pull his young guard towards the thrones and the exit behind them leading to their quarters.

"No, no way, I'm not done until HE says I am done." Felix gestured to Basileus who was laughing at the state he was in. 

 _Oh your head is going to be raging in the morning my boy,_ he thought, _and I am sorry to do this to you and your brothers and sister, but I truly believe you will be glad I did… in time._  

"Felix, you can listen to him if you want, but remember, tomorrow you are mine again, and I will beat you bloody for the way you are behaving tonight!" Aro growled out his words to his guard. 

"Ah ah ah!" Felix wagged his finger back and forth in Aro's face, "'Papa Vampire said you can't do that, HE said we can do whatever WE like tonight and you can't stop us!" 

"He's my 'Papa Vampire', not yours, you damn idiot!" Aro's grip around Felix' arms tightened. _I am going to belt you for this boy, I don't care what he says,_ Aro thought to himself as he willed his hands to release their grip of Felix. "Fine, on your own head be it!" Aro left his staggering guard to find out what the other three were up to.

Carlisle, being a newborn, was far more receptive than mature vampires to the alcohol. His head was spinning already and he staggered as much as Felix! Seeing Eleazar sitting on the throne floor steps he decided that was a safe space to be in too and though in his head he sat down gracefully, in reality he virtually plunged at the floor with Eleazar left to catch him. 

"Hey little brother, are you having a good time?" 

Carlisle slung an arm around the kind man, "I really, really am!" he slurred into the elder vampire's ear. 

"Have any of our female guards taken your fancy yet?" 

Carlisle offered Eleazar a wobbly smile, "YES! All of them!" he said happily. 

"Well just make sure you know which ones to avoid Carlisle… stay away from Ashanti, she's trouble! And do not go off with anybody's mates, I mean wives… we call them mates." Eleazar explained, trying to remember 'human terminology'. 

"How about her?" Carlisle pointed out a permanent member of the guard, Corin. 

Eleazar laughed. "You have selected perfectly brother, her name is Corin, and she is both unattached and by the looks of it, attracted to you. Go and talk to her, and try to stop staggering!"

Pushing his brother to his feet Eleazar smiled at the newborn Carlisle. _He's doing really well so far, I think I am going to like having him around._ Watching Carlisle as he made his way through the crowds of dancing guards and over to Corin, he saw his brother stumble a few times. He made it though. Eleazar howled in laughter as he saw the young woman leading his shocked brother out the front door of the throne room. 

Basileus joined Eleazar just in time to see them leave. "Is that your doing?" he asked his eldest son. 

Eleazar shrugged and faked innocence, "Father! I am offended! I am your good son remember?" 

Basileus slapped his 'good son' lightly across the back of his head. "I am sure you are! If he isn't back within the hour you had better go find him!" 

Eleazar screwed up his face. "Seriously? You think he'll last an hour?" he asked, and promptly fell about laughing at the very idea and it wasn't long before Basileus joined him.

Aro found his dear wife standing guard over the twins. He embraced her from behind and placed his mouth close to her ear. "My queen, how are they?" he asked, as calmly as possible so as not to alert her to his own feelings. 

She spun around in his arms. "My love, what is going on with you and Basileus? I told the twins to stop and he told them to carry on! I don't understand?" 

She was calm on the surface, she'd learned that trick from her husband. Aro could read her thoughts, however, with his hands holding her body close to him, she was anything but calm and willed her husband to put an end to the ridiculous situation.

Deciding honesty was the best policy under the circumstances Aro pulled her closer to keep their conversation secret. "Basileus is trying to force me into admitting our high guard are our children - he is being utterly absurd! I have explained they are gifted young guards and we treat them as such, but he seems to have it in his head that we are playing happy families with the four of them." 

To Aro the whole situation was preposterous, and he expected his wife's agreement on the matter. _Basileus is right!_ As he read her thoughts he stood back, surprised at what he heard.

"Do you mean that?" he asked her gently, though with some confusion. 

"You must do whatever you feel necessary, Aro," she said sadly and turned back around to keep an eye on her young guards, and hide the stray tear as it rolled down her cheek.

The twins were enjoying the show some of the other guards were putting on. It was common at the Volturi celebrations that vampires would display their gifts, even going up against each other to test out their resolve and power. Felix and Antonio were lying flat out on the floor facing each other off in an arm wrestle. Aro watched for a moment, knowing Felix would usually win, but in his currently inebriated state Aro was sure the boy would lose. Of course Aro was right. As Antonio smashed the younger guards hand into the floor Felix flew into a rage and lunged at the older vampire. Aro was tempted to let it play out but as soon as Antonio saw the master standing in the crowd he stood up straight and easily held the floundering Felix without hurting him. Aro nodded at the guard, happy with the respect he'd shown him and went to find Demetri.

 _Where the hell has he gone!_ Speaking to guards as he moved around the room, not a single one of them would tell him when they had last seen the young guard. Aro was tempted to use his gift to extract the information he needed, but he didn't want to rile Basileus up into thinking he cared. He smoothly made his way through the guard and accepted more and more wine as he went. He was wrecked - Aro should have been enjoying the festivities like everyone else, even Caius and Athenodora were swinging each other around the dance floor, but his head was taken up with worry over his high guard.

 _I need to get out of here, some fresh air will help,_ Aro thought as he made his way to the front double doors of their grand hall. As he was leaving Carlisle was re-entering with Corin hanging off his arm. The sight made Aro forget his cares for a moment. 

"Carlisle!" he called out for his new brother who released his first vampire conquest and swaggered over to him. 

Corin went straight to the gaggle of girls, all waiting with baited breath to hear about the new member of their coven. Ashanti looked thunderous, she had intended to get in with the new brother as soon as Basileus had announced his plans for creating a new son. She wanted to elevate her status and get out of the guard. Ashanti dreamed of being a lady of the coven! She knew Eleazar had thwarted her plans. _I saw you talking to him, warning him off me no doubt. You prize prick Eleazar. Just because we parted ways there's no reason to spoil everyone's fun!_ she thought as she glared her eyes at the tall, dark, handsome vampire… _okay, so I still want you, you bastard._ Ashanti let her thoughts trail off as Corin gave them the lowdown on Carlisle.

"So, he was a bit clumsy at first, but once we got going, oh my!" 

The women hung onto every word as Corin gave them a moment by moment breakdown of just how well Carlisle had fucked her. 

"Is he big?" Renata asked, that was her thing, _big!_ She had mated with Antonio a century ago but she never really stopped looking for an improvement, 'bigger' was the improvement she was looking for. 

Corin considered her question. "Not as big as Eleazar…" she replied and the girls fell into hysterical laughter again. Ashanti scowled. Once Corin had finished her full breakdown, she ended with, "we are going to have a lot of fun with this one ladies!" The young vampiric women were loving this news, bouncing with excitement over the addition to their coven.

"Are they talking about me do you think?" Carlisle asked Aro innocently.

Aro couldn't help but laugh at his young brother's naivety. "I would imagine your dear Corin is supplying the rest of the girls with every gory detail of your little jaunt, brother." 

Carlisle looked horrified. "WHAT!" he shouted, then added a little more quietly, "Why would she do that?" Carlisle felt offended, he would never 'kiss and tell' so to speak. 

Aro continued to laugh at his newborn brother. "Carlisle, you aren't human anymore, vampires are much freer with their sex lives than humans, it's not a big deal… though I would suggest you always put in a good performance - its social suicide if you are 'crap in the sack'!" Slapping his brothers back good heartedly as he went to leave the great hall, he stopped for a moment to ask if Carlisle had seen Demetri on his escapades. 

"Yes he almost interrupted us," Carlisle said sheepishly, "He said he's going to the dungeons, he had a girl with him, she looked crazy!"

Aro's eyes flew wide at what Carlisle told him. Basileus had been listening into his son's conversation, he was amused to begin with, but knew that last part was going to send Aro into a raging stupor. Aro flashed from the room and Basileus knew where his son was heading, 

"Eleazar, keep your eye on things here, okay?" 

Without waiting for a response from his confused son, Basileus flashed away at his own accelerated speed to catch up with Aro.

Aro arrived at the top of the spiral stair case for the dungeon in time to hear Demetri call out in pain. Anger turned to panic as he flew down the stairs to be greeted with one of the newborn guards riding Demetri with such force she was risking doing them both damage. 

"GET UP NOW!" Aro's screamed order shocked both young vampires who scrambled to their feet whilst trying to re-dress at vampire speed. Aro looked at the embarrassed girl with disgust. "You will go back to the celebrations and go on with your evening." 

The female vampire, Ashia, couldn't believe her luck, as she bowed and scraped on her way passed Aro, he reached out and blocked her with his arm. "If I ever hear of you near him again, I will throw you to the guards and they can all have their way with you before I rip your head from your shoulders." Aro spoke so sweetly you wouldn't guess he had threatened rape and destruction to the poor newborn guard. 

"Yes master, of course master." Ashia replied. She knew Aro would go through with his threat if she disobeyed him, she'd been told enough stories by the older guard of such events taking place. Ashia swore to herself that she would resist Demetri in future as she scuttled up the winding staircase as quickly as her legs could carry her.

Demetri sighed, annoyed that Aro had ended his fun. He was too drunk to realize he should have been shame faced too. "You could have let us finish!" he said to his master. 

CRACK! 

Aro slapped his young guard so hard across the face that the boy crashed to the floor and skidded into the metal grated door of a newborn cell. Demetri curled into the foetal position and cradled his broken face in his drunk hands. 

"I should have you whipped for this!" Aro screamed at his young guard. "GET UP!" 

Aro closed the space between them and dragged Demetri to his feet, pulling him along back up the winding staircase. 

"Basileus said…" 

Aro shook the boy roughly enough to shut him up, "I could give a fuck what Basileus said!" he replied darkly. 

"Is that so son?" Basileus was standing at the top of the stairs, he'd arrived just in time to hear Aro's retort, _fuck!_ Aro thought to himself. "You scared the crap out of that guard Aro." Basileus said as he casually walked along with his son, who was still dragging Demetri. 

"It's my job isn't it? You set this coven up to keep vampires in line, I am keeping them in line!" Aro was tired of his father's games, "I would do a better job of it if you left me to get on with it!" That last part Aro had said quietly to himself. 

Basileus head him, and whacked him across the back of the head for the remark. "Are you ready to end it then?" 

"NO!" Aro shouted in reply as they arrived at the entrance to the great hall. 

"Go on then Demetri, go and join in lad." Basileus said to the boy as he forced Aro to release his grasp.

Aro was rearing up and ready to argue but sudden screaming filled the air. Both vampires leaving their quarrel, they rushed to the scene of the noise, fighting their way through the crowd of guards. They were confronted with Jane and Alec standing opposite each other, both focusing their gifts on Afton. Afton was bouncing between Jane's blazing pain and Alec's anaesthetic fog, one moment screaming his lungs dry, the next falling back to the floor feeling nothing at all. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Aro roared over the raucous guard, all music ceased and everyone was now focused on their incredibly angry coven master. 

Jane and Alec flashed to Sulpicia's side hoping for her protection. 

Basileus spoke purposefully to his son, "Aro, they are just joining in with the guard games, leave them be." 

Aro allowed himself to be dragged back to his throne by Basileus. The guard watched their master's display with confusion and just a little glee - vampire covens could become stagnant over time, any excitement was devoured with gaiety when it came along.

Forcing his son to sit Basileus towered over him again. Aro tried to look around him to check on his high guard. "What are you looking for?" Basileus asked him calmly as he ensured he blocked his boys view with his colossal body. 

"You know what I am looking for, I need to make sure they are safe! You seem to be enjoying watching them kill themselves tonight, but I don't find it so funny!" Aro spat his words at his father, if Basileus didn't understand the stress his son was felling he would have happily knocked the fangs from his mouth for such blatant disrespect. 

"Then put an end to it son." Basileus said kindly. 

Aro felt anything but kind right now, and he planned to beat the shit of each of his high guard, first chance he got! "What good will this forced confession be to you? What's the point of it?" Aro spat his words again. 

Basileus was trying to keep his cool, "You are getting dangerously close to being dragged out of this hall and getting the hiding of your life son!" 

Aro sat up straighter feeling very uncomfortable with so many guards milling about to hear the threat.

Basileus didn't have any intention of doing such a thing, but he wanted Aro to get himself together quickly. "You won't be confessing to me, you will be doing it to yourself, and I will know if you are being false don't forget." Basileus tapped his temple as he spoke. 

Aro knew his father's gift for reading thoughts was far greater than his own, Aro needed physical contact, Basileus just needed to focus on somebody to hear their thoughts. Aro calmed himself enough to contain the raging words he wanted to spew at his father. But only just.

Basileus was about to press Aro further when he felt the floor shake and the shattering sound of marble hard vampiric bodies slamming together. Felix and Antonio had challenged each other again, and this time Felix was winning. Souring high on the amount of wine he'd consumed, Felix wasn't registering the horrified vampires surrounding him as he tried to rip Antonio's head from his shoulder. It was part of the game in his mind. He didn't cease with his attempts to decapitate the Volturi guard until Caius and Marcus divided the two warring vampires.

Aro tried to get out of his throne, Basileus held him in place. "Say it!" he said to his struggling son. "You can end this now, or Caius will have to discipline Felix!" 

Aro put every ounce of strength he had into breaking free of Basileus, it was no good though, he couldn't even begin to match his creator's power. 

"You're already telling me the truth," Basileus eyed his son, clearly stressed at the idea of his young ones so debilitated, but he needed to hear Aro say it. "Though I would like to hear it enunciated more clearly." 

Aro was becoming frantic, he could see Caius asking him what to do with Felix. _Get your fucking hands off my guard!_ Aro's thoughts were raging. He was angry, so angry right then - at Basileus for allowing it to happen, at his high guard for going along with it, even at Sulpicia for confusing him with thoughts of being a mother for god sake! 

"Okay, I care about them! Is that what you want to hear? I care about them, I love them, and I want to protect them. Can you please end this now?" Aro's words had started with rage, but by the end he was pleading with his father to save his boy.

Basileus released Aro and watched as his son flew to Felix' rescue. "I will deal with him Caius, turn him over to me." Aro managed to hide the panic from his voice, he sounded as nonchalant as ever though god knows how. 

"What?!" Caius looked incredulously to Aro. "He tried to kill a member of our guard. He will be punished…" 

Basileus interrupted Caius to prevent him from saying something they would all regret."Caius turn him over and go back to your dancing, you don't want to trouble yourself with this, not tonight."  

Caius shoved Felix to Aro, the boy landed in a heap on the floor at his master's feet. "He should be whipped in the morning if you aren't going to dispatch him, Aro." 

Aro chose to ignore Caius. _You will not be whipping him brother, this is Basileus' fault,_ he thought. 

The seriousness of what Felix had done was starting to overtake the alcohol in his system. _Oh fuck, he is going to kill me!_

"I will take him back to my quarters with me," Aro explained. "Felix will be disciplined for his actions against you Antonio. I warn you not to seek your own retribution." 

Antonio nodded vigorously to the master of their coven. _No_ _way am I fucking with Aro's pet,_ the bruin thought.

Sulpicia knew if Aro was taking charge again, then they could leave. She gathered the twins close to her and whispered between their ears, "Basileus has called an end to this absurd business, you are coming back to our quarters, now!" 

Nodding to Aro as she walked passed, she headed straight for the safety of her tower and didn't stop until she and her youngest guards were safely in the top floor suite. Jane and Alec had resisted the whole way, in Sulpicia's anxious state to get them home she hardly noticed as she pulled the twins along at vampire speed.

Aro pulled Felix to his feet and sought out Demetri in the crowd of guards. "Demetri!" he called, not seeing where his boy was hiding. _If you have gone back to those dungeons I will rip your fucking cock clean off!_ Aro thought angrily. Luckily for Demetri he appeared at the front of the guards just before Aro could start to hunt him down. 

"After you," he said to the panicked faced boy and gestured to the exit behind the thrones leading to their private tower. 

Demetri passed his master, allowing as much space as possible between himself and the irate vampire who he would soon be alone with. _This is going to be terrible he said to himself,_ the fear of Aro seeking his vengeance for their humiliating behaviour sobered up Demetri far too quickly!

Aro was about to follow the young vampire, dragging Felix with him when Marcus' voice stopped him. "Aro, would you like us to call an end to the celebrations for tonight?" 

It really pissed off Caius to hear Marcus asking Aro for instruction, as though he were the leader of them all! 

"No brother," Aro replied. "I will be back shortly, we are welcoming Carlisle into our coven - I intend for this night to go on long into tomorrow." Aro looked around his guard who were all watching him closely. _What do you all want, instruction, permission perhaps?_ "My friends, go back to your wine, and start the music again, I will be back soon." The guard dispersed, most of them refilling their wine goblets. Aro could hear the musical instruments spring to life as he walked out of the great hall.

Basileus returned to Aro's throne and took the seat for himself. Eleazar soon joined his father, draping an arm carelessly over his shoulder. "Well that was interesting," Eleazar commented. 

Basileus smiled broadly, watching Aro leave with his 'family'. "Ah son," he said as he took his boy's hand in his own. "That was interesting and encouraging!" 

Eleazar looked at his father questioningly. "I think I will leave it at interesting for now, my lord."

 


	7. First Feast

Aro threw his guards up the stairs before him. He stormed up behind them as they both scrambled to reach the top and get to safety. Together, the three burst into the main chamber of their top floor quarters.

Sulpicia was waiting by the fire side for her husband to return, she had already changed into her silk nightgown. The twins sat tiredly at her feet and looked fearfully to Aro. Sulpicia had already laid into them verbally about her disappointment. They felt crushed. They had argued that Basileus said it was okay - that hadn't washed with Sulpicia and she warned them that it wouldn't wash with Aro either.

"Sit down!" Aro ordered his two eldest guards.

They leapt into action and sat next to Jane and Alec on the floor, it seemed the most submissive position in the room. Demetri nudged his brother from his left, Alec did the same from his right side.

 _Great, so I am speaking up again, then!_ Felix thought to himself. He always had to play the part of 'big brother' when they were in trouble.

"Master, Basileus told us we had permission…"

Aro held up his hand to silence the boy. "Who's permission?" he asked dangerously.

"Well, his. He said it was up to him, not you." Felix really hadn't wanted to be the one to say that to their angry coven master.

Aro started pacing in frustration in front of his guard. He didn't dare look at them, thinking he might kill them if he did! "The only permission you need to seek in this coven is MINE, do you understand that!"

Demetri pulled lightly on Sulpicia's nightgown whilst their master was distracted with his pacing.

She looked down at the stressed boy leaning into her leg, "Oh no, if you think I am coming to your rescue you are sadly mistaken! If he doesn't discipline you all, I will."

Demetri's eyes flew wide open and his mouth hung in shock - Sulpicia rarely offered them up so easily to Aro's firm hand.

Aro quit his pacing and rounded on his high guard. They looked like small children, all sat there waiting for their father to erupt over their transgressions. He shook the imagery from his mind. He couldn't deal with those thoughts now - he wasn't yet convinced that they were his own or whether Basileus had put them there somehow. _Have more tricks up your sleeve than I know about, old man,_ he wondered. _Sulpicia wants them disciplined,_ Aro said to himself, _I want to beat their sorry hides for their actions tonight. Basileus may well beat me afterward but I am willing to take that if it means setting these straight about who is in charge around here._  

"Each and every one of you should be thoroughly ashamed of your behaviour. You have dishonoured yourselves, and us." Aro gestured to his angry wife who was glaring at their guard as hard as he was.

Felix and Demetri looked ready to cry, Jane and Alec already were.

"You can suck up your tears, all of you! I will give you something to cry about!"

Aro dragged Alec to his feet, the boy resisted but Aro hardy noticed. Putting his foot up on the sofa, he swung Alec over his knee and began a tirade of swats to the boy's backside - his yelps soon turned to cries and after only a few more he was begging to be released. Aro didn't stop though. Sulpicia sat at the other end of the sofa, turning away to face the fire. She had spanked their high guard plenty of times but never more than the odd swat to get their attention, or with the older boys, a slap to the face to shut them up! Aro would always deal with their guards when he returned home to find out they had forced her into such a position. She lied for them sometimes, or at least played it down.

"Please master, please!" Alec called out between smacks.

Aro finally let him loose, "Sit there!"

Alec sat, his ass burned, but he sat.

Aro dragged Demetri up next - the tight smile he offered the boy told Demetri this was going to be hell! From the moment Aro had found him in the dungeon Demetri knew his ass was grass. He must have been told a hundred times not to fuck the newborns. It was dangerous, newborns are so strong, and Demetri was much smaller and younger than the rest of the guard anyway. Demetri knew it was dangerous, that's why he liked it.

Aro leaned into his boy's ear as Demetri dangled over his knee, "I would happily dismember you for your insolence today boy!"

Demetri gulped. _Shit, that sounds harsh!_ And then Demetri felt sudden, intense shame as Aro ripped the britches from his backside, exposing him to everyone in the room. He didn't have long to think of his embarrassment as Aro quickly set to unleashing his rapid assault. Aro didn't relent for a full five minutes - a lifetime in Demetri's opinion when that five minutes consisted of a furious vampire spanking your backside!

Demetri wailed with the pain from the very first strike. When Aro was done with him he ordered the boy to sit with Alec. He tried, he really did try. But it hurt too damn much! Demetri shot up onto his knees feeling sick with the pain. Aro roared in rage, grabbing Demetri roughly by his right arm he lifted the guard up just enough to expose his backside again and released another flurry of punishing swots.

"Now sit down!" he told the howling boy. He did this time. With wailing resumed.

Jane was backing up, that caught Aro's attention. "You aren't getting away with it!"

He took his princess of darkness from the floor and stood her up in front of him. Holding her left arm tightly in his left hand he spanked Jane where she stood as the deadly girl danced from foot to foot to try and avoid Aro's punishing hand. All too quickly if you'd have asked the boys, Jane was released to sit back on the floor. Demetri still hadn't brought himself under control and his sobs were the loudest in the room.

"Get up!" Aro spoke darkly to Felix.

Felix knew he would suffer far worse than the others, he always did. He was the oldest, and usually the most troublesome of Aro's high guard. Even though he was a great bear of a boy, Aro knew exactly how to handle him.

"GET UP!" Aro yelled at his young guard.

Felix pulled himself up to his feet. He glanced at his brother as he did so, _Demetri looks fucked, shit this is going to be bad!_

Aro unbuckled the belt around his waist. As he walked to the strong wooden table at the far side of the room. Felix followed, he knew the drill.

Before the boy had chance to lower himself Aro gripped him roughly by the scruff of his neck, "I am utterly disgusted with you, if you ever dare to address me again in the way you have tonight I will have you whipped in throne room until your blood runs dry."

Felix felt his stomach flip, the wine he'd drank down so greedily came back up now and filled his mouth.

Aro saw the boy was about to be sick. "Swallow it!" he ordered.

Felix didn't dare refuse, though doing so made him gag more.

Aro slammed the boy into the table before he had chance to change his mind. As he had with Demetri, he ripped the britches from the Felix's backside and began his belting. The boy's flesh cracked under the belt as Aro snapped it over and over against him. Paying no attention to his protestations, Aro didn't stop until the table collapsed beneath the boys struggles.

Standing back and panting with the exertion Aro fastened his belt back around the waist of his dress coat. Felix was a sobbing mess at his feet.

"GO TO BED!" Aro shouted to his high guard.

Felix dragged himself to his feet once more and limped quickly from the room, the other three were already well ahead of him.

Sulpicia watched her husband. "My love," she said as she stretched out her arms to him.

Aro joined her before the fire, sitting next to her and then pulling his dear wife into his lap. "I am sorry I was so harsh with them in your presence my queen."

Sulpicia shook her head gently and looked deeply into Aro's eyes. "It is your heart I fear for, my love. And your hide… Basileus will be very disappointed that you punished them."

Aro nodded to that. _Disappointed, that's one word for it,_ he thought. _Basileus will hang me out to dry._

"How did you convince him to put an end to it all, Aro?"

Aro started playing with his rings again, twisting them around his fingers, _I must stop doing this, it's killing my poker face!_   "I told him the truth my queen, it was the only way to get him to end it."

Sulpicia wanted more than that, she wanted the words. "But what did you say my love? Please Aro, I have a right to know..."

Aro sat up straighter and looked down as his wife. "A right?" he repeated her words back at her.

She'd overstepped her mark, eyes cast down she apologized to her husband, asking for his forgiveness.

Guilt spread through Aro's heart over his wife. _She does deserve to know what I said,_ he thought. "I agreed with Basileus that our guard are more than guards to me, I told him I care about them and that I want to protect them."

Sulpicia sat back up, lifting her head from her husband's chest to look into his eyes again. "And did you mean it Aro, really?"

Aro played with a loose curl of her hair, winding it around his finger. "I do, my queen. I love them very much. I know you do too, I heard your thoughts back there. I don't understand why all this is so important to Basileus though, what good has all this done?"

Sulpicia had her suspicions, but she kept them from her thoughts for the moment so Aro wouldn't hear. "Are you going back to the celebrations my love, I can stay here and mind the young ones," she offered genuinely.

Aro leaned back into the sofa. "No, no I don't want to be away from any of you. I should go and check on them. No doubt they hate me again now."

Sulpicia moved from his lap and Aro stood, brushing himself down he collected his wife's long discarded book from the floor and offered it to his queen. "Are you reading this again?" he asked with a smile.

"I love Shakespeare! Reading his works reminds me of our visit to England, do you remember? It's been fifty years."

Aro smiled in response, they hadn't taken a break from Volterra since then. "Of course I do, my queen."

Sulpicia sighed contentedly at her memories of their trip. "Besides, I have only read this one a few times," she said absentmindedly as she flicked through the tattered book to the page she was on.

Aro stroked his wife's face gently before leaving to check on his guard. As soon as he opened the door to the hall way leading to the bed chambers, he heard doors slamming shut and the sound of people rushing around, and four very distinct thuds - like little vampires jumping into their beds. _So you were listening,_ Aro thought, wondering if his guard knowing he loved them could have any adverse effects… He was unable to come up with any possible harm. _But still,_ _naughty little vampires!_

He went to the twin's door first. On opening, he saw what looked like two angels sleeping peacefully in their beds. _You must think I was born yesterday!_ he said to himself as he walked into their room, closing the door behind him.

Aro sat next to his youngest guard, Alec. "I know you are awake."

Alec opened one eye first and then the other, offering Aro a coy smile as he did so.

"Jane, you too my dear." He laughed lightly at the sigh Jane released at having been found out. "Were you listening?" Both nodded. "You know that is incredibly rude, yes?" Nods again. "How much did you hear?"

Alec and Jane shared a questioning look. _Daring each other to lie,_ Aro assumed correctly.

"I suggest you do not lie to me, I will know my little ones," he said as he tapped his temple.

"All of it, master," Jane spoke up. "Will Basileus really belt you for punishing us?" she asked.

"I believe so, yes." Aro said plainly. "That is not for you to worry about, though. Do you want to ask me anything?" Aro pressed.

Both shook their heads. Aro could see how tired they were and felt it better for them to sleep if they weren't feeling chatty. He stood, leaving Alec's bed and made for the door again. Just before he closed the door behind him he heard Alec whisper, "master," calling out for him.

Peaking his head back around the door frame, Jane asked, "Do you really love us? Both of you?"

The twins waited patiently to hear his response.

"Yes," Aro returned, mimicking their whispers. "Very much. Now go to sleep or you will feel how much I love you!" Aro raised his arm across his body and up towards his face, as though he was about to slap someone with the back of his hand. His threat was false but the two young vampires ducked down low under their blankets, just in case.

Aro stood outside Felix and Demetri's chamber door, listening, waiting to hear any movement from within. He could hear they were whispering to each other but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Flinging the door open he startled both boys into jumping a foot above their beds. He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"When you are sent to bed for being naughty little vampires, I expect you to go straight to bed - not lurk around doorways listening in on private conversations."

Aro walked between their beds and around the room. Reaching the window he leaned into the sill and looked out at the bright moon lighting up the sky. Without looking back he asked, "I assume, like your partners in crime across the hallway, you heard everything?"

Turning to see their answer he caught both boys nod in agreement with his question.

"Master, we are sorry we got so out of hand tonight, all of us. It won't happen again." Felix spoke up.

"Damn right you are about that Felix, you for one, are very, VERY lucky I didn't thrash you where you stood with the way you talked to me. And Demetri you weren't any better!"

The two of them found their hands very interesting all of a sudden. Aro couldn't help but smile seeing that they imitated his nervous habit. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

Felix looked up. "We don't want Basileus to come down on you because of us."

Aro waved his boy's statement away with his hand. "Let me worry about him, don't concern yourself with Basileus, okay?" Both nodded again. "Do you want to ask me anything?" there was Aro's final prompt.

"You said you love us." Demetri stated, quietly.

Aro went and sat on the boy's bed. "I did," he replied.

"Do you mean it?" Demetri asked.

Aro learned back on his arms so he could see both young guards, and simply said, "I do."

Silence fell between the three of them. Aro watched his young guard, Felix seemed to have a question forming in his mind. _That boy is so transparent,_ Aro thought with a smirk.

"What is it Felix?" Aro finally asked him, the boy looked confused.

"Huh! Oh nothing, it doesn't matter."

Aro pressed further, "Speak, now, or I will come over there and read your mind, I don't have time for these games!" Aro wasn't as annoyed as he sounded, he was far more concerned that his admission could disturb the status quo in their coven.

"Does this change anything, master?" Felix eventually asked.

Aro really wasn't sure himself if he was being honest. "I don't know Felix. In these quarters, it could, I suppose it will. Outside of our private rooms though, no, definitely not. You are still my high guard and I expect you to act as such." Aro finished, the boys looked a little sad at that. _What did you expect,_ Aro asked himself. _What more could I offer than that really?_

"But you stopped Caius from punishing me in the throne room…" Felix trailed off. To him, that was things changing outside their quarters too.

"Felix, I have always intervened to prevent Caius from tearing off your limbs. He may have whipped you with the others, but I have always intervened."

Realization dawned on both Demetri and Felix, they may not have been privy to Aro claiming them for his own with Caius, but thinking back, Caius had never disciplined them like he had the rest of the guards.

"So what about in out quarters then, master?" Demetri asked Aro.

Aro mused over what could change. He wasn't sure what they wanted to hear and he wanted to make them happy. _I want to make them happy, hmm. I've never really thought about that before._

"Well you can relax the 'master' in our quarters for a start. Other than that, let us just see how things develop." Aro sounded final, he was never one to overplay his hand and the two young guards knew him well enough to know when to stop pushing. Eyeing them both for a moment, Aro stood from Demetri's bed. "Sleep!" he ordered, and left the room.

Aro allowed his high guard to sleep until just before dawn, then he had to wake them. He knew Ashanti would be bringing in a human party at sunrise - it was her commission to do so as a way to end their celebrations with a feast. Aro had already changed, he was waiting, watching the fire as he often did, for the rest of his household to join him.

"If you miss this feed you will be waiting another month!" he called out in no particular direction.

Sulpicia was first to join him, struggling with the clasp on her jewelled bracelet.

"Allow me, my queen." Aro took the bracelet from her hands and delicately closed the clasp around her wrist. "I bought you this not long after we mated," he said softly.

Sulpicia simply smiled at her husband, and placed her hand on his cheek, allowing him access to the thoughts running through her head. Memories flooded Aro's mind of when they first met and he'd courted her, and their first night together as vampires. Then to when each of their high guard joined them and moved into their quarters.

"My queen, please, let us not get ahead of ourselves, the order of things MAY change in these private rooms, but outside of our sanctuary it most definitely cannot." Aro spoke as kindly as he could but his dear wife's face still fell.

"I will go and hurry them along, my love," she said to him as she left to find her 'guard' and hide her sadness at Aro's declaration.

She returned a moment later with all four following behind her. "Felix is limping still," she told her husband.

"Good!" Aro stated a little too happily. All five of his household looked sad at hearing him say it. Aro quickly explained himself, "Caius will want you whipped Felix, you tried to kill Antonio last night. If you are limping he will know I have dealt with you and it may be enough to convince him to leave you to me."

Felix paled. "May be enough?!" he replied in shock.

Aro smiled slightly, Felix and Demetri had both been whipped before, it was one of the Volturi's lesser punishments for those they decided against dispatching - two guards would hold the offender up and one of the masters would whip them at his full strength and vampire speed, even with a vampires increased rate of healing, a few offenders were left with physical scars from the ordeal.

"You will apologize to Antonio for taking the games too far, and then leave me to deal with the Caius."

Aro was serious, Felix heard him - _don't antagonize Caius, got it._

"My queen," Aro said as he offered his wife his arm. She linked with him and the young guards followed them out of their suite into the castle halls and along to the throne room.

The rambunctious guests of the great hall the six had left seven hours ago were far more subdued on their return. The twins caught Eleazar's eye as they entered, he was sitting alone on the guard benches to the far side of the room. He beckoned them over, looking worse for wear with all he'd drank. They joined him happily once Aro had given them his approval.

"What happened?" he asked them as they sat either side of him. "Has he punished you?" Eleazar was sober enough now though his words slurred a little with his exertions of the evening.

The twins nodded.

"Bastard!" Eleazar said a tad too loudly, the twins hushed him for fear of alerting Aro. "Well he shouldn't have," he whispered to them more quietly. "I will be speaking with him about this, Basileus too."

The twins smiled at Eleazar and leaned into him as he put a protective arm around each of them, shooting a frosty glare to his brother and father.

Aro took his throne and pulled Sulpicia into his lap, the throne was large enough for them to sit side by side but he preferred to hold her tight. Felix and Demetri hung around his chair awkwardly.

"You can go to the guards," Aro called over his shoulder to them both. "Felix, you had better seek out Antonio," he finished pointedly. Both boys nodded and left the elevated area to face their coven mates.

Caius sauntered over to Aro, "I thought you were coming straight back?" he said accusingly.

"I got caught up dealing with them brother," Aro gestured to his high guard, now scattered around the room.

"Felix is still walking I see, I will whip him later, I have things to do after the feast so he'll have to wait for now," Caius said in a matter-of-fact way. He missed Aro tensing up at his words.

"I've dealt with him Caius," Aro said sharply.

Caius, still not noticing Aro was against him on whipping the guard, continued, "hardly! Look at him! You are getting soft in your old age brother!" He scoffed and went to walk away.

Aro grabbed his wrist to pull him back. "I said, I have dealt with him Caius. You aren't whipping him, no one is."

Aro heard his brother in arms thoughts, Caius was surprised - _what is going on with you, the insolent whelp was an embarrassment to himself and tried to kill a fellow guard, we cannot let this go, you would never let such a thing go Aro!_ "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Caius exclaimed aloud.

Moving Sulpicia out of his lap, Aro stood up, facing Caius off. Aro very rarely called rank - he usually managed things so he didn't have to - however, he was fully prepared to if necessary. "Felix is my high guard, and I say I have dealt with him. So that's the end of it."

Aro was menacing, Caius wasn't one to scare easily but he was perturbed in this face off. _Somethings happened, somethings changed,_ he thought. "Fine, protect your brat Aro, but you are breaking coven rules."

"It's MY coven, Caius, and MY rules - I can break them whenever I feel like it," Aro spat his reply loudly, leaving Caius in no doubt that things had changed.

Caius eyed Felix and Demetri dangerously. All the guards had seen Aro pull rank against Caius and Caius was furious at being humiliated in such a way. _I'll take your fucking guard down for this Aro,_ he thought bitterly. _I'll set my own coven up you can keep the fucking Volturi and when we do battle I will take your smug head off your fucking smug shoulders._

Basileus had been talking with Carlisle - his new son had caused a little too much trouble in his inebriated state and he was telling the newborn what he could expect when they returned to their quarters. Carlisle's stomach hit the floor but he bowed his head respectfully as his father left him to speak with Caius.

"Caius," Basileus called the young master over to him. Placing an arm around his shoulders and holding him uncomfortably tightly he spoke quietly to the man, he whispered, "I heard your thoughts..."

Caius started to panic and ramble his excuses, Basileus hushed him.

"You have such wonderfully grandiose ideas, but I fear, my boy, that they are above your station," Basileus said pointedly, and with a tone that offered a threat to his words.

"I understand my lord, forgive me, I have drank too much…"

Basileus cut him off again. "Yes, we all do silly things when we are drunk, take Felix for example…" Basileus let that hang there as he went to question Aro about what had kept him away so long.

"I do hope you haven't punished the young ones for your own actions, son."

Aro rolled his eyes and went to walk away, but Basileus spun him back around to face him - he wasn't finished yet.

"You are the one who tricked them!" Aro spat accusingly.

"I did not trick them, Aro." Basileus replied, "I am not a conjurer, I simply did what was required to save this family."

"Family!" Aro said as he went to walk away again. Before he'd made it a safe distance, Basileus had flashed around in front of him and grabbed him roughly by the front of his shirt. 

"Yes, Aro, family!" he ground out.

Aro looked around furtively. _Too many people watching!_ "Okay, okay, family," he whispered back.

Basileus was content with that for now. His plan was coming together - he could tell Aro's feelings were changing even if his son chose to continue lying to himself. "You will meet me in my chambers when the feast I finished."

Aro looked to his father incredulously. "You seriously intend to punish me for dealing with my own guard?" he said as quietly as he could with still being heard.

"Aw son," Basileus replied as he embraced his boy with a broad grin. "Punish is such a tame word for what I plan on doing to you!"

He said it so sweetly, and with such love, that Aro had to replay the words over in his mind to gather his father's true intent. When he twigged he started to fret. "What do you mean by that?!"

Basileus continued beaming, "I'm going to beat you black and blue boy. You were warned to leave them be."

Aro's face paled, much like Felix's had only half an hour before. Basileus slapped his sons face lightly and left him to stew in his fear.

Carlisle had watch Basileus and Aro's conversation and waited for Basileus to leave before he approached. "Aro, Aro!" he called, shaking his new big brother from his own thoughts. 

"Forgive me Carlisle I, oh, it doesn't matter. Have you enjoyed the celebrations?" Aro needed a change of conversation - if nothing else, Carlisle could offer him that.

"I think I've enjoyed it too much," he replied, clearly nervous.

"Why?" Aro asked. "All was well when I left, with you anyway. What happened?"

"I have had sex with half the women in your guard!" Carlisle was pacing, his actions disturbed him, it was like they weren't his own. "I was drunk, I would never act in such a way sober! I was a good human, it seems I am an immoral vampire!" Carlisle looked set to send himself into a frantic melt down!

Aro interrupted him to attempt some rationality. "You weren't THAT good a human Carlisle, I read your thoughts whilst you were transforming… I saw a few ladies in your past!" Aro laughed at his brother's horror.

"Well only a few. And spread out over a few years, not half a room in one evening!"

Aro couldn't hold his laughter in any longer, Carlisle soon joined him, chuckling gently.

Getting serious again, Carlisle asked his brother about his main concern. "Aro, he said," he gestured nervously to Basileus. "He's going to 'deal' with me later... What does he mean, what is he going to do?"

Aro understood his brother's fear, he understood only too well. He placed a hand on the younger vampires shoulder. "I do not know brother, but safe to say, I believe most of our father's fury will be aimed at me today, and maybe for the foreseeable future too…"

Aro looked over to his, no, _their_ father just in time to see him look back at them with a furious glare. Aro knew that was for him - Carlisle had been a little foolish, he hadn't defied their creator like Aro had. Whatever Basileus was trying to do the order of things in Aro's 'family', Aro knew it did not bode well for his hide.

"I think, little brother, you are going to have the easiest newborn year in history. That bastard's going to be far too busy beating me to notice what you are up to."

That didn't make Carlisle feel any easier, oddly.

Ashanti threw open the great hall's front doors and sauntered in with a large group of humans following her - they were mesmerized by her presence and obeyed her every order. Didyme left Marcus to his musical guards and joined Ashanti. Once Ashanti had ordered her humans to group in the middle of the room, Didyme flooded the poor things with her gift. Didyme's gift of happiness was often enjoyed by the entire coven, except for Aro, who she sadly had no effect on. She could, if she chose, flood her victims with such a strength of happiness hormone that they fell into a euphoric state, it lasted hours on humans.

Didyme smiled contentedly at the pile of humans tripping out from her drug and turned to Ashanti, "How many did you find my dear?"

"Enough for one each, at least, my lady."

Ashanti bowed to Didyme as she backed away to join the guards. They all knew to wait their turn. There was an order to feeding in Volterra and the guards were last.

Basileus offered a smile to coven's siren. "You've done your duty well my dear."

If she could, Ashanti would have blushed. She hoped that such a great haul of humans would get her back in Basileus' good books. He'd found her and Carlisle at the back of the great hall being far too frisky for public view.

Renata leaned close to her friend. "You may have pleased him enough to be spared more humiliation, Ashanti. I still cannot believe he slapped your ass in front of everyone!"

Ashanti whispered back her reply, "I know, mortifying! I know it was Eleazar that gave us away. I will get even with him for this!"

Renata didn't like the sound of that. "Be careful…" before Renata could continue Basileus had ordered them all to shush and listen.

Walking to the human pile, Basileus picked out two humans, delivering one to Eleazar who was still sitting with the twins, the other to Carlisle standing with Aro.

"Not yet, son," he told his new boy, returning to the human haul.  

Carlisle held tightly onto the human, he wanted to rip its throat out and drink down the blood he could smell, but he didn't want to kill the human. Aro had his hand on his brothers shoulder and 'heard' his conflicted thoughts.

"Brother, if you do not feed Basileus will make you… you are better off just getting on with it. I must say though, your restraint it amazing!"

Carlisle nodded to Aro - he still felt like scum but decided against warring with his new father in such a public setting.

Basileus soon delivered a human to Aro and Sulpicia and took one for himself too. Much to Caius' annoyance, he allowed them all to feast together. Basileus watched Carlisle, he saw the newborn try to resist, but Aro made him see sense and he eventually drank the human host dry. Once he was sure his sons, and dear Sulpicia of course, had feasted he gestured to Marcus and Caius to retrieve their own meals.

Marcus collected two happily; one for himself and one for Didyme. Marcus couldn't care less about position within the coven, it had always been obvious to him that Basileus lead this coven and he, Caius and Aro were just the daily masters of it. Of course Aro was above he and Caius - Aro was Basileus' son, he really couldn't understand why Caius struggled with the idea.

When the two masters and their wives had finished, Basileus went to release the guards to their feasting, but Aro stopped him.

"Not yet, my lord," he called to his father.

Basileus caught Aro's thoughts as he stood down and allowed his son to proceed… he wouldn't have done so if he hadn't read his thoughts mind you.

Caius looked confused. "What are you playing at Aro? Let them get on with it." He was still clearly pissed off with his coven mate.

"No Caius, there is an order to things, is there not?" Aro spoke smoothly with a patronising smile for his co master. "Felix, Demetri!" he called and his two boys walked forward with their heads bowed. Next Aro caught Jane and Alec's eye and called them forward too. "Go ahead!"

Hurried whispers filled the guard as the four of them looked around, unsure if this was some sort of test, or something? Eleazar nudged the twins forward from his seat but they still didn't approach the humans.

"What the hell are you playing at Aro!" Caius voiced the guards' thoughts, though far more forcefully than they were thinking.

Aro spoke darkly to Caius in return, "Something I should have done long ago, brother," he said, leaving the man in no doubt that things were changing around here.

Aro walked down the throne steps and plucked out two humans, he dragged their bodies around the pile and delivered one each to Felix and Demetri. "Enjoy" he said simply as they took his offerings, nervously. Returning to the pile he collected another two humans and took them to Jane and Alec. He winked at them as he dropped the bodies at their feet.

"I told you to feed!" he called over his shoulder as he returned to his throne.

Sulpicia stood up for her husband to take his chair, but he gently lowered her back down and stood beside her, hand in hand. They watched together as their high guard fed to their fill. Sulpicia was thanking him in her thoughts, he squeezed her hand to let her know he'd heard. When their young ones were finished Aro told the rest of the guard to find themselves a host. With a little more apprehension than usual, they devoured the rest of the bodies before them.

While the guards were busing, Aro crooked a finger at each of his high guard in turn and called them forwards. They approached the throne steps with trepidation, still wondering if perhaps they should have resisted the feeds they had been offered.

"Come up here," Aro told them, sounding very serious.

The four of them searched each other's faces as they approached him, not entirely sure who the serious tone was directed at. The twins stood either side of Sulpicia's knees and she smiled kindly at them as they did so. The older two went to Aro and stood in front of him. _Looking bloody gormless!_ Aro thought. He turned the two of them around to face the rest of the hall as the guards busied themselves fighting it out over the best feeds. Aro draped his arm around Felix and angled his guard so Caius could see him.

"Have you apologized to Antonio?" he asked Felix, rather loudly.

Oh fuck! Felix thought, his guts twisting. "Yes master," he said respectfully, praying to whatever god there was above that Aro was going to get him out of being whipped by Caius.

"Have I dealt with you for your transgressions?" Aro asked him sternly.

Felix really wasn't sure what was going on now, but he trusted this was all part of Aro's plan. "Yes master."

Aro clapped his guards shoulder. "See brother," he said to Caius. "Nothing to bother yourself with."

Caius scoffed. "Whatever you say, master!" He dripped with sarcasm.

They all knew Caius wasn't going to let it go. Felix gulped between the intimidating masters of the Volturi coven, wishing it was Marcus instead of Caius. _Marcus isn't vengeful, Marcus is nice, easy going even. He doesn't even seem bothered about any of this. Caius is such a miserable, evil bastard - he isn't going to let this go, he will whip me eventually,_ Felix thoughts were running away from him.

Aro gave him a jolt, having heard it all. "I suggest you don't give him a reason to then," he hissed just loud enough for Felix to hear.

The boy nodded, knowing full well staying out of trouble was impossible for him at the best of times, let alone with Caius watching his every move.

"Was that part of your plan?" Eleazar asked their father, he and Carlisle joining Basileus at the side of the throne floor.  

"Nope, that was Aro's doing."

Eleazar laughed lightly. "So you were right then, about Aro I mean, and…"

Basileus cut him off with a wave of his hand. The great hall was falling quiet as everyone had fed and he didn't want to discuss such sensitive matters in public. "I will talk to you later. I _need_ to talk to you later in fact. When everyone leaves I want you two to go to my quarters, I will bring Aro."

Eleazar nodded and waited for the proceedings to finish. Carlisle looked ready to throw up that blood he'd just drank.

"If we are all finished, my friends," Aro called out, quietening the last of the rabble. "I need these bodies taking to the courtyard for burning and then you can take the rest of the day off, all guarding duties are cancelled, in honour of my new brother."

The guards whooped and applauded at that. They would happily remove the bodies and disperse around the castle grounds to enjoy a very rare, full day off.

Demetri was soon digging Felix in the ribs again. _No way, I am not asking to 'go and play' after last night brother you can do your own dirty work!_ he thought back at Demetri, shaking his head to his brothers pleading face. Before Demetri had chance to build up the nerve, Aro shocked the four of them.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Pushing his eldest guards forwards he gestured to the twins. "And take them with you."

"Stay together, please." Sulpicia added, quietly.

Aro watched as his guard left through the arched, open doorway to the front of the great hall. He laughed with Sulpicia as they repeatedly looked back to them for reassurance.

Caius was becoming incensed! "Are you going to explain to the rest of us what is so funny about letting him off the hook for his behaviour!?"

Breaking away from his laughter with his wife, Aro turned back to Caius. "What are you talking about now?" he asked, sounded thoroughly bored. "They were drunk, it wasn't a big deal so let us not make it one. If you want to whip them you will have to whip the entire guard."

Caius saw his chance. "Then I will, happily."

Aro shook his head and laughed at Caius, which just angered him more. "I am sure you would, too. But, Caius, no, just no. Leave my guard alone, they are for me to deal with."

Caius jumped to his feet to respond, knocking Athenodora out of the way as he did so.

Aro was quick to do the same and squared up to Caius. "You will leave my guard alone, and if I think you are being unfair with the rest of the guards, I will take them, too. You will not win on this Caius, so I suggest you back off."

The two coven masters had never gone against each other before, Aro would always seek to find middle ground and they would agree on the matter of course to take. Not this time. Aro was deadly serious. Marcus would frequently act as a mediator between the two but he sensed this time it wouldn't be right. Aro meant what he said, he wasn't being flippant, he would take Caius down if he had to. Marcus felt the bond between them fracture, only slightly, but he felt it all the same. It took a while for Caius to back down, eventually he turned and left the throne room with his wife trailing after him.

"I am going back to our quarters to read, my love. Spend some time with your new brother."

Aro smiled to his mate and nodded in response, but wasn't relishing the next part of his day - facing his father. Marcus and Didyme took their leave with Sulpicia, leaving the three brothers the creator.

"With me!" Basileus called as he led them out at a human pace back to his quarters…

 


	8. Brothery Love

Basileus closed the door to his main chamber once his three sons were assembled inside. "Well that was quite an interesting party…" he said to himself.

"Interesting and encouraging, my lord," Eleazar reminded the man of his earlier words.

"Shut up, El!" Basileus replied, pushing his eldest son further into the room. "Sit!"

All three younger men dove towards the fireside sofa, all clamouring to get the furthest away from their creator. Basileus sat on the sofa opposite.

"There is not enough space for the three of you there. Aro, sit here, son." Basileus patted the seat next to him.

Cursing his luck, Aro stood and joined his formidable father. Basileus watched for his son to settle and then brought his hand down hard on his closest thigh.

"Let's get started shall we!" he breezed as though he'd simply tapped his leg.

Aro was convinced the bastard had broken his bone and had to bite hard into his hand to prevent himself whimpering.

"You have spent your first night at Volterra shacking up with half my guard!" Basileus shot accusingly to Carlisle. "And you encouraged him Eleazar! I am speechless!" Basileus stilled his tirade for now but stood up and started pacing.

"I would guess he won't stay speechless for long," Aro whispered to his brothers, breaking the tension between the three of them and causing an eruption of giggles from his brothers.

"ARO!" Basileus caught it, and bellowed at his son, who at least had the good grace to look sheepish. Not that it prevented Basileus from cracking him across disrespectful mouth.

 _Okay, I deserved that I suppose,_ he thought as he straightened his jaw.

"You would never guess Felix wasn't your son by birth. Aro - you have such similar traits!"

Aro rolled his eyes to his father's words. _Enough about the family dynamics, please!_

Turning back to face the other two vampires, Basileus asked Eleazar to explain himself.

"To be fair, my lord, I did explain which females were for the taking," he replied.

Carlisle nodded to that. "He did, my lord, I just, well I don't know what happened. Everything is a blur, after Corin…"

Basileus shook his head, he looked ready to blow smoke out of his flaring nostrils! He pressed on, "And what about the display you put on beside the wine barrels? You would have been fucking in the throne room if I hadn't stopped you both!"

"I still cannot believe you spanked her in the great hall in front of everybody," Carlisle said, still suffering from the surprise he had felt at the time.

Basileus rounded on his son, pulling him up just shy of his chair by his throat. "That was nothing, I gave her a few smacks to set her straight. Ashanti knows she was damn lucky to get off so lightly with me, and you are damn lucky I didn't do the same to you!" 

Aro decided to try and save the newborn some shame. _He looks mortified enough by his 'immoral' behaviour._ "Aw, come on, we're all defenceless against Ashanti," Aro quipped.

"All?" Eleazar questioned his brother with a raised eyebrow - that was news to him!

Aro would have blushed if he could. He'd fucked as many of the guards as anyone else, but he was clever about it. He wouldn't want Sulpicia to get wind of his exploits. "Well, you know how it is… once or twice… its Ashanti!"

Eleazar was so shocked he laughed. Aro's revelation healed Carlisle's battered psyche enough for him to join in, too. Aro just smirked at the two off them, he knew he'd have to explain himself to them later.

"Do you think this is funny?!" Basileus slapped each one of his sons to shut them up. Pointing to Carlisle he told the other two, "He's been passed around the damn guard like a common fucking whore!"

 _I_ 'm fucked anyway, I might as save Carlisle some grief! Aro stood up to face his father off. "So what? He enjoyed it, they enjoyed it, who cares?"

"I CARE!" Basileus boomed back at his middle boy. "I expect some decorum going forward," he added for Carlisle's benefit, who nodded vigorously in response. _I'm never drinking again,_ he thought solemnly, as so many had before him.

"Pft!" Aro was ready with a reply for that. "I don't remember you employing much decorum when we went from orgy to orgy through ancient Greece. Quite the opposite in fact." Aro offered a sly smile with his words, he couldn't help himself from smiling truth be known.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Eleazar was impressed his brother stood his ground against their father's roar. Carlisle wasn't, he simultaneously thought Aro was stupid, and felt guilty that Aro was now in hot water for coming to his defence.

Aro wasn't standing for long. Basileus knocked him off his feet when he whipped the back of his strong, broad hand across his boys face. Aro steeled himself as he fell to the floor - he'd known what he had coming since he'd spoken to his father in the throne room, but at least his brothers would get out unscathed now.

"El take him around the castle. Keep him out of trouble." The 'him', of course, was Carlisle who allowed himself to be pulled from his chair and out of the room by Eleazar, shooting an apologetic look to Aro who was only just getting up from the floor.

Eleazar closed the door behind them, but they still heard the resounding crack and following thud.

"That would be our father beating the crap out of our brother," Eleazar confirmed to Carlisle.

"How bad will it be?" Carlisle shook as asked the question, his beatings from the pastor were still entrenched in his mind. "Eleazar, in my human life, my father, he…"

"I know Carlisle" Eleazar interrupted his brother, hoping to save him some pain. "Basileus and Aro both read your thoughts, they told me what the pastor did to you. I know what you are thinking, but Basileus isn't like the pastor, Carlisle. He's harsh when he feels he has to be…" he added, "Very harsh," as they heard another wince inducing crack coming from the room behind them. "But no one will fight your corner like Basileus will. He wants the best for us all."

Carlisle didn't look convinced.

"Aro disagrees with Basileus about what is best for him right now. Basileus is right, I believe, but Aro is resisting the inevitable. I will tell you all about it when I'm sure we are in private, okay?"

Carlisle agreed to wait, but he had other questions. "But why did Aro push him like that?" he asked, still not sure what had gone on.

Hearing more bangs and thuds, Eleazar started walking away from their father's door. "My guess is that Aro knew he had it coming, so he sped things along to save you from getting it too."

Carlisle understood that even less! "But why would he care what I had coming, he's hardly even spoken to me yet."

Eleazar stopped and looked his new little brother in the eye. "Because, Carlisle, you are our brother now, and nothing will ever break that. Whether Aro has fully accepted it yet or not doesn't matter, it doesn't even matter to Aro that he hasn't accepted the change yet. You are our brother, vampires protect their own."

Carlisle felt quite touched. He couldn't remember anyone caring so much in his human life. His emotions were still pissing him off - they were up and down and he couldn't control them. _And now I feel like crying. For fuck sake, I need to get a grip,_ he thought to himself as he wiped a stray tear away.

Eleazar saw what he was doing. "You're a newborn Carlisle - your emotions will settle, give it time. As it happens you are the calmest newborn I've ever seen."

Carlisle was grateful for Eleazar's kind words. "Have you seen many newborns?"

"Hundreds! Thousands! Come on, I'll take you to the dungeons, it's where we keep the newborns when we can't supervise them. I warn you though, some of them are mental!"

"Father, please, that's enough!"

Aro held his hands out defensively towards Basileus. He already looked a mess - his nose was definitely broken and it hurt to talk. His jaw was certainly out of line. He tried pulling it back into shape and hissed as he heard it click into position. Basileus had mostly been slapping his son back down to the floor every time Aro dared look up or tried to explain himself. Of course, each of those slaps were delivered with such force that Aro was lucky to be conscious, or unlucky, depending how you viewed his situation.

"ENOUGH?" Basileus rounded on Aro and grabbed him tightly by the scruff of his shirt.

Aro resisted being dragged across the marble floor and the fabric fell to pieces in Basileus' strong grip. Realizing he was pulling nothing but a tattered shirt collar, Basileus inspected the remains in his hand. "If I were you, I'd hope the rest of your clothing is as fragile, as I will be whipping you until they fall from your body in rags."

 _Oh fuck, no! Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Aro started to panic, he started sliding himself backwards across the floor but Basileus soon caught him. Taking his closest arm, he pulled the scared vampiric king to his feet.

"You don't need to do this!" Aro begged Basileus to leave him be, he knew it was pointless and he hated lowering himself to begging, but he couldn't stop himself from doing it.

"I made it clear that you weren't to touch them, you did it anyway, you can accept or you can resist, but I will be giving you the hiding of your life either way!"

As Basileus spoke he pulled his son towards his own bedchamber, accentuating every single syllable with an ear piercing crack as he spanked his son's backside. Aro already couldn't breathe for the pain, though somehow he was managing to keep fairly quiet considering - aside from the begging, though most of that was getting caught in his throat now.

Basileus swung the door to his bed chamber open and threw Aro towards to the grand bed on the far wall. "Stay there!" he bawled at his son.

Aro didn't dare move, he stayed exactly in the crumpled heap he'd been left in waiting for Basileus to return. _Where are you going,_ Aro wondered. _F_ _uck it, I don't care where you're going, but please god be calmer when you get back!_ He tried to work out his chances of getting out of those chambers alive... _little to none,_ he determined gloomily as Basileus came back into view, entering through the doorway with whip in hand. As Basileus walked towards his son, dangerously slowly, every menacing step closer made Aro panic more.

"Can't we talk about this? We should talk! Father, please, you put me in an impossible position… I had to show them who was in charge…" _Shit,_ Aro cursed himself. _That was totally the wrong thing to say, I am really going to get it now._

"I agree with that son, you certainly showed them who was in charge of them." Basileus uncurled the whip in his hand and gestured for his son to turn over. When Aro failed to move, Basileus roughly flipped his son himself and dragged him to the edge of the huge bed by his neck "I will be leaving you in no doubt as to who is in charge of you."

Basileus didn't say anything else, he didn't need to. The gruelling sound of the whip said everything Aro was supposed to hear and from the first strike Aro howled in response.

When it was finally over, Aro was a bloody mess splayed out in his father's bed. Just as Basileus had promised, his clothes were no more than tattered rags. Throwing the whip to the floor, Basileus left the room. Aro had been in this position before, he knew it was safe to move now - safe, but hardly possible. He started pulling himself up towards the head of the bed so at least he could rest more comfortably. Basileus returned, setting down the bowl of warm water and sponge, and the bandages, he picked Aro up carefully and laid him back down with his head on the pillows.

"Stay there," Basileus commanded his son, though kindly this time, not screaming at him from across the room as before.

Aro hid his head in the pillows as his father washed him down, cleaning his already healing cuts as he went. Most of the damage was across his back, though some stray swipes had travelled the length of his legs too. When Basileus was sure his son's cuts were free of any clothing debris he had Aro sit so he could dress his wounds.

"Is that too tight?" he asked as he wrapped the bandage around Aro's chest.

"No, its fine." Aro replied as he hid his hisses.

"Why are you still hissing then?"

 _Okay, so I'm not hiding it well,_ Aro thought. "Sitting hurts. My ass is on fire."

Basileus laughed at his pitiful boy. "Good! That was the desired outcome."

"Harsh!" Aro replied, though he knew it wasn't really.

"Well son, you didn't leave me much choice. You knew what would happen…"

"I know, I know." Aro groaned, he neither wanted or needed another lecture.

"I was proud of you in the throne room, Aro. Putting the four of them above the other guards, that was a good move." As he spoke, Basileus kept winding the bandage around Aro's chest and across his back to pull his wounds tightly together so they healed quicker.

"Yeah, but now Caius is gunning for them all, especially Felix."

Basileus knew that, he'd heard Caius' thoughts in the throne room. "Then we shall have to keep a close eye on them. All of them. Including Caius."

Aro wasn't convinced that would be enough. "You don't know Caius like I do, he will wait as long as he has to, he will have his retribution."

Basileus had made quick work of strapping Aro back together and rose from his bed to fetch his son some clothes. He threw what he'd gathered to Aro. "Put those on, we need to check on the guards."

Aro looked incredulously to his father. "You can't seriously expect me to take a stroll around the castle!"

Basileus walked back over to his son, and knelled down so they were face to face. Basileus cocked his head to the side. 

 _What are you thinking now?_ Aro's thoughts were soon answered when Basileus put one hand around the back of his head and the other gripped tightly on his nose. Aro tried to move but it was hopeless. With a slight movement and a small click Aro's nose was back in position.

"Fuck! For Fuck sake! FUCK!" Aro cried out as he clung to his own face.

"Watch your mouth unless you want another round?"

Aro wasn't sure if he serious but decided to knock off his colourful language just to be safe. "Seriously though, can't I just go and hide in my quarters for the rest of the day," Aro asked again.

"No." Basileus was busying himself with changing his own clothes.

"I'll stay in here then…"

"Aro, I said no. Get dressed, or I will take you out as you are."

 _Jesus! What is his problem - he's supposed to be guarding his new pet, not hounding me for fuck sake!_ Aro's thoughts continued to grumble as he dressed himself quickly.

Basileus was listening of course, "Aro!" he warned

His son apologized as he laced up his boots.

"I can't walk properly, don't make me do this," Aro's final plea was delivered just as Basileus was about to open the door to the castle hall way.

"You either come with me now or I will drag you back to my room and make sure you can't walk at all!" Basileus delivered his threat with a menacing air to his voice. He was serious and Aro knew it. "Whilst I think of it, if I am forced into this position again anytime soon, you won't be able to get up and walk away so easily… I hope I am clear?"

"Crystal, Dad." Standing to his full height, Aro squared his shoulders and started walking. _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ his head screamed with the searing pain. His face, however, remained impassive and to any onlooker he would appear to be in perfect working order.

Basileus watched as Aro greeted passing guards with apparent ease and when he was sure they were free from listening ears he told his son, "Maybe I wasn't hard enough on you?"

Aro stopped dead in his tracks. "Don't even joke!"

Basileus laughed, Aro actually joined in a little as they continued on their incredibly slow journey around the castle.

"Everyone seems taken up with relaxing through their hang overs, my lord. What are we really doing?" Aro asked his father once they were outside in the castle grounds.

"I am listening, son."

"To who? Me?" Aro asked.

"No, not you!" Basileus scoffed at his son's ego! "I am listening to the guards, I want to see what they made of last night… Carlisle, you and Caius, your high guard, Felix and Antonio, all of it."

Aro nodded along. "Anything enlightening you wish to share?" he asked with a tone of general disinterest as more guards passed them by.

Basileus stopped and pulled his son to the arched tradesman's gate for a little privacy. "I know you care about these things as much as I do, Aro."

"Nobody cares about anything as much as you do, my lord" he replied.

Basileus raised an eyebrow to his son as he placed his hand on Aro's cheek with much more force than necessary so his boy could read his thoughts.

"OW!" Aro complained loudly.

"Shut up and listen," Basileus told him as he released the thoughts he'd been picking up from the guards.

"Well, do you have an opinion?" Basileus asked his son as they began walking again.

Aro considered what he'd heard again. "It sounds to me like the coven is dividing, my lord. Guards are choosing Caius, or me. They are choosing Felix or Antonio. At least they all like Carlisle, I suppose that's something to be grateful for. The women certainly like him!" Aro stopped and turned to his father. "Is this really what you want, Dad? There are easier ways to end a coven than watching it slowly fracture from the inside out!" Aro was speaking quietly and quickly, but Basileus caught it all.

"No, it is not what I want - not yet anyway."

The 'not yet' surprised Aro. But he started walking again anyway.

"You will have to keep Caius on-side enough for the coven to continue for now, son. The vampiric world is not settled enough yet for my plans to take fruition, but we will be moving in that direction."

Aro scoffed, "Am I still to be kept in the dark about your master plan?"

Basileus put his arm around his son's shoulders and squeezed lightly, Aro hissed despite his best efforts not to. "Sorry," Basileus removed his arm, "I can't tell you yet, you have to work it out yourself. I think you will before I have time to cement my plans, though."

Aro sighed, "must you always be so damn cryptic!" he said, annoyed. The pain was getting to him.

Basileus knew he was struggling and decided against scolding Aro for his tone. "Tell me about last night, after you left with your guard… what happened."

Aro sighed again. "You know what happened I assume, isn't that why I can hardly walk?!"

"Aro, you are walking just fine, don't be such a drama queen! I know you punished the four of them, what else happened?"

Aro told him everything through his thoughts so he didn't risk any lingering ears listening in. He was concerned now Caius was developing a small following.

"So, they want things to change?" Basileus said when he had heard everything.

"Who is they?" 

"Your wife, your children…"

"They are not my children," Aro cut him off. "Can you quit with the unnecessary labels, Dad?"

"Fine, for now I will. But still, THEY want things to change. Yes?"

Aro couldn't be bothered to argue against him. "Yes, they do, and I have honoured their wishes – that's why I pulled them forward to take their humans first, it's why I stood for Felix against Caius…" Aro trailed off. It didn't sound like he'd changed much at all really, and placing his high guard quite literally higher in the food chain may have made their position more precarious rather than cement it if the guards thoughts were anything to go by.

Basileus answered the questions swimming around in his sons head. "I agree with you there, Aro. You can do better than that for them. Take it slow, listen to your feelings and don't be afraid to act on them. But keep your eye on Caius as you do so - we can't afford to lose him yet."

Aro nodded again, a little absentmindedly as he tried to work out exactly what his feelings were!

They had soon completed a full lap around the castle grounds as they spotted Eleazar and Carlisle coming out of the grand castle entrance. The pair were laughing delightedly with each other.

"What have you been up to?" Basileus called over. Disappointingly, they looked guilty. _Great, I really could do with a quiet few hours!_ he thought as they made their way closer.

Eleazar answered, "I've just been showing him around, that is all, my lord."

"Really? So you haven't been in the guard hall discussing last night's events?" Basileus read his sons thoughts, though he could have guessed that's where they would have been anyway.

"Well, yes, but we have stayed very much out of trouble," Eleazar answered again.

Carlisle smiled along at the exchange. He was mostly glad to see Aro walking after the sounds they'd heard coming from Basileus' chambers. _And that was just the warm up!_ he reminded himself.

"And you took him to the dungeons?" Basileus said a little more accusingly to Eleazar.

"Only to show him the newborns, my lord. We stayed out of Caius' way."

Basileus nodded to his son. "Okay, can I leave you three together? I have some things to get on with." With their agreement, he left to return to his quarters.

"Are you okay Aro?" Carlisle asked as soon as Basileus was out of sight.

"No!" Aro replied forcefully, "I feel like I'm on fire! He really laid into me."

Eleazar watched his brothers jilted movements. "Why don't you go and lie down for a while, we can check on the guards, Caius and Marcus are doing the same too…"

Aro cut his brother off with a sorry sigh. "I appreciate the offer El, but I think having to walk the castle in this pain is part of my punishment,"

Aro turned to Carlisle, but before he could talk Carlisle spoke up. "Thank you for putting yourself forward like that. I appreciate it."

 _The lad looks genuine,_ Aro thought. "Think nothing of it, brother. The newborn year is troublesome enough without adding to your pile. I had it coming anyway."

The three of them began another tour of the castle grounds together as Eleazar and Carlisle filled Aro in on the tales that were spreading about his high guard.

"So the guards think Felix and Demetri are now untouchable, and they have always thought that of Jane and Alec. But now a few guards are behind Antonio who thinks he stands a chance against Felix one-on-one?" Aro summarized his brothers' observations of their hour in the guard hall.

"That about sums it up, brother," Eleazar replied.

The three of them were laid out on the grass inside the castle grounds, soaking up the last of the midday sun. Aro, naturally, lay on his front enjoying the relief of being still.

"Do you think this is going to cause problems in the coven, Aro?" Eleazar asked.

Aro did! "Quite simply, yes, I do. Basileus agrees, but he seems to think that it's okay! I can't work out what's going on with him." Aro took a moment to stretch out his limbs, wincing as he moved his legs before he continued. "Did you see my guard on your travels?" he asked them both.

"They were all in the guard room when we were there," Carlisle replied.

"Guard  _hall,_ " Eleazar corrected. 

"Were they okay?" Aro continued, trying to sound as indifferent as possible.

"Yes, Antonio and his little band weren't in there, then, though. I'm not sure it is such a good idea allowing them to wander around on their own, Aro. Don't you think they are vulnerable?"

Aro mused on Eleazar's question, a while before answering. "They are a little, yes. But they are capable of holding their own, especially if they stay together."

Carlisle struggled to think how any of Aro's high guard could be considered vulnerable! He was also struggling to stay still - he had so some much energy, resting in the sun had been nice but now he wanted to get moving again.

"Should we make another round?" he asked his new brothers.

"Feeling restless little brother?" Eleazar asked him.

"Of course he is, he's a newborn!" Aro sighed. "Help me up."

Carlisle and Eleazar pulled Aro to his feet by taking an arm each.

"FUCK!" Aro roared in a painful, angry rage. "I feel like giving my guard a proper hiding to make my own suffering worth it!"

Whilst Eleazar smiled at his brothers complaining - Carlisle looked horrified!

"Carlisle, I am joking," Aro explained. "Come on."

Aro led them forwards back to the castle, Eleazar knew they were heading to the guard quarters, he didn't need to read his brothers mind to know Aro wanted to check on his young ones.

"El, do I look okay?" Aro asked his big brother as they walked into the castle.

Eleazar whispered back, "A little stiff, but no one would guess why. I still can't believe you are walking."

Aro puffed the air out of his cheeks as he agreed with his brother.

"Are we going back to the guards?" Carlisle asked.

 _He looks like a dog in heat!_ Aro thought.

Eleazar was thinking on similar lines and wondering if it was a good idea taking Carlisle back in there… "Carlisle, don't go getting any ideas, you could do with setting some distance between you and the guards," Eleazar said gently.

Aro stopped the three of them in the hallway when he knew they wouldn't be disturbed. "I just leapt into the fire for you, brother. Could you stay out of trouble for a week or so, or at least until I am healed from the last beating?"

Carlisle was growing frustrated. The nervous energy inside him was bubbling up and he needed a release. "I'm not trying to cause you any trouble, I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Not yet," Eleazar stated. "Listen little brother, you are a newborn, your emotions are sparking in every direction, you need to try and keep control of them." Eleazar spoke soothingly to Carlisle, as he had soon after he'd woken to vampiric life, trying to calm him down.

"We could always put him in the dungeons?" Aro said Eleazar.

"Aro!" came Eleazar's shock reply! "You really want to go up for another round with our father, already? No, no he stays with us and we keep him under control."

Carlisle shoved Eleazar backwards as he tried to stand up for himself, "Stop talking about me like I'm not even here. I do not need a baby sitter."

Eleazar looked to his chest where Carlisle was holding him back. Very slowly, and very purposefully Eleazar moved his eyes up to Carlisle's face. "Remove. Your. Hand. NOW!" Eleazar ground out to a suddenly frightened Carlisle.

Carlisle obeyed his brother - aggression wasn't his usual state of play anyway and he couldn't understand where all this anger and frustration was coming from. Crack! Eleazar gave Carlisle a hefty slap with the back of his hand that even their father would have been proud of!

"Try to remember the order of things around here, brother!" he said as Carlisle cradled his face.

Aro was going to add his own comments, when a cheering roar filled the halls. "Guard quarters!" he announced to his brothers as he pushed his way between them to get to the source of the din.

On entering the large room that served as a retreat for off duty guards the smell of vampiric blood hit all three brothers, though Carlisle wasn't sure exactly what it was he could smell.

"What is that, it's like metal or something?"

Eleazar answered him, "Its blood brother, vampiric blood."

Carlisle looked panicked, he knew smelling blood could send newborns on a murderous rampage. His brothers had enjoyed telling him the tales of such events in their own newborn years already.

Sensing why his new brother had paled, Eleazar explained, "Don't worry, its only human blood that affects us in that way, you will be fine. Come along."

Carlisle walked in behind Eleazar, Aro had already fought his way to the middle of the guards. To his surprise, Caius was there!

"What are you doing, brother?" Aro called out, as bright and breezy as possible.

Caius held Demetri down, bent awkwardly over one of the low bookcases. The belt he'd clearly been using on Aro's high guard was gripped tightly in his hand. Caius was panting.

"You must have been using all your strength against Demetri if its caused you to look so unravelled brother. Tell me, what cause could there possibly be?" Aro continued as he walked through the guards, who were all backing away from their king.

All except the four who had Felix pinned to the floor that is.

"Let him up. NOW!" Aro directed to them, they pounced back quick enough, and Aro watched as they went to stand by Antonio. _Hmm, so is this the new little faction I need to keep my eye on then?_ Aro nodded along to his own thoughts as he glared at Antonio and his new crew. They all had the good grace to show their submission and focus on the floor at least.

"Well, Caius, I am waiting," Aro finished his words as he was standing uncomfortably close to his coven mate.

"That insolent wretch tried to finish what he started last night," Caius pointed accusingly to Aro's eldest guard.

Aro looked around the assembled guard. He wanted to take Caius head off for belting Demetri, but his father's words were buzzing around his mind - keep Caius on-side! "So why aren't you belting him then?" Aro asked simply.

Caius was ready with his reply, "He will be next! This one started mouthing off at me so I decided to take him in hand first."

Aro nodded his understanding and walked over to Antonio, holding out his hand expectantly. Antonio had been with the coven for almost a century, since his arrival there had been tension between him and Felix. Caius liked him, though - Antonio was a sadistic killer and that impressed Caius.  The guard knew what Aro wanted, and placed his own hand in the master's.

Aro read through the young man's thoughts. Felix had tried to rip his head off again, he only stopped when Caius interrupted them. Antonio had goaded him, though: 'I'm going to kill you, but first I am going to pick off your little coven mates, I'll start with Demetri, then I'll move onto Alec, I'll save Jane for last, I have plans for that little girl!'

Antonio winced as Aro squeezed his grip tighter and tighter hearing his plans to off his whole high guard. Aro watched the fight break out and was pleased to see most of the guard backing Felix. Antonio wasn't a popular coven member. As far as Aro was concerned, the guy's days were numbered anyhow. He saw Caius enter and... _oh fuck! Demetri didn't just mouth off in defence of Felix, he pulled Caius back from the fight._ Caius shoved him away easily but still, putting his hands on a master of this coven is suicide. _For the love of the gods, Demetri, you do not make my job easy!_ Aro thought as he released Antonio's hand.

"Continue then Caius, but you can deal with this one too, he goaded Felix so he's just as guilty." Aro dragged a shocked Antonio across the room and made him kneel at Caius feet and then left him there to stand back with his brothers. Demetri and Felix looked frantic. _Tough, you got yourselves into this mess!_ Aro thought as he glared them both down.

"Are you staying?" Caius asked him, his voice betrayed by nerves.

"Yes, please continue."

Caius wasn't sure if it was some sort of trap, but then again... _If I'm going down I will be giving Aro's pets a hiding first,_ he resolved, and continued his punishing assault of Demetri's backside. The boy struggled to avoid the strikes, but Caius held him firm. Aro noted how much quieter Demetri was being punished in the guards quarters compared with when Aro was dealing with him in their own quarters. _I will be asking you about your theatrics when we are alone, my boy!_ Aro said to himself.

"I think that's enough Caius," Aro called, sending his eldest guard up next, much to Antonio's relief.

Felix looked horrified that Aro was allowing it to happen. Caius' sick grin spread wide across his face when he saw the boy's nerves. _I'm going to make this count!_ he thought with glee.

Demetri limped over to Aro and bowed his head submissively. Aro roughly turned his young guard around to watch his brother's hiding. "Watch and learn my boy, you are lucky, oh so lucky!" Aro hissed into Demetri's ear.

"Lucky?" Demetri turned back to Aro to ask.

Aro forced his head back to his brother. Caius arranged Felix over the bookcase, just as he had with Demetri. There was no wait, no build up, every strike of Caius' belt was delivered with as much force as he could muster. It hadn't even been a full day since Felix was belted by Aro with as much force. From the first strike the boy was biting hard into his hand to muffle the sounds of his cries.

Aro let it go on for long enough for Caius to be sated. "Antonio!" he called out, the man stood, he looked humiliated to be forced into such an uncompromising position – he'd prefer an arm to be taken for the day than face this childish punishment, with a crowd no less! Caius dropped the belt and pulled Felix to stand. He didn't talk to him, or even really look at him as he delivered the sobbing boy back to Aro.

"I think I'm done brother, that belt won't last another round. I'll deal with Antonio tomorrow."

Caius went to leave, feeling fully satisfied with himself. Aro, however, stopped him.

"You either belt Antonio, or I will, and if I do, I will be taking his head as a trophy," Aro spoke so lightly and breezed his words that the guards seemed confused.

There were quite a few present who would like to see Antonio ended in such a way, and most of them felt sorry for Felix and Demetri. Caius was shocked. Until yesterday the two had been thick as thieves, since then Aro had gone against him three times at least! Considering his options, Caius decided he wasn't ready to lose Antonio, yet. He planned to use the vampire's war against Aro's high guard to his own advantage. The stand-off between the two coven masters didn't last long, Caius casually walked back over to Antonio and thrust him down over the bookcases where Felix had just been. He retrieved his belt from the floor and went to start the vampire's punishment.

"Caius," Aro sang out, "I hope you put your heart into it brother, I would hate to have take over for you…" Aro let his voice trail off as an incensed Caius turned back to his favourite guard and threw his full effort into every swing.

Caius stood back, breathing hard with his exertions, and held up the tattered remains of his belt to Aro. "May I borrow yours, brother?" he asked.

Aro smiled, looking at Antonio and the fraying fabric covering his backside, Aro decided the errant vampire had been punished enough. "I think we can draw a line under this now, Caius, don't you?"

Caius nodded curtly.

Aro turned his two guards around to face him. "Neither of you will step foot in this room again, ever. You clearly cannot be trusted and we have better things to do than following you around cleaning up your mess!" Aro's scolding of his guards pleased Caius - Aro chanced a look at his coven mate to see him grinning with glee.

As Caius made to walk passed him, Aro reached out and brought him in close. "We are on the same side brother," he said simply.

Caius smiled and patted Aro's back, he agreed. Aro felt the fire of his lashes ignite under Caius hand. He held it together, but only just.

Felix and Demetri didn't dare reply to Aro. They thought his decree was grossly unfair, but now wasn't the time to ask for a reprieve. They moved slowly around the talking coven masters to stand with Carlisle and Eleazar. Carlisle looked kindly to them, Eleazar glared! He looked just as pissed off as Aro! That was unusual, Eleazar was usually a safe bet for refuge when they were in trouble, but right then Eleazar was more worried about Aro. _My brother is under so much pressure and you two have just added a whole heap more on top of him. I must talk with Basileus!_

Antonio approached Aro, hissing and wincing with each slow step. "Master, I…"

Aro held a hand up to silence him. "You have been dealt with, I consider the matter done. Understood?"

It wasn't a question requiring an answer, Antonio knew that as he backed away submissively. Aro turned to leave the guard quarters, Eleazar shoved Felix and Demetri into place behind Aro and followed closely making sure they had nowhere to run. Carlisle went with them, unsure of what he'd seen. _Did Aro let Caius do that just because Basileus had whipped him… he said he wanted them to get a proper hiding because he was suffering. Would he really do that? He seems so nice one minute and a raging monster the next… just like Basileus. Is this what I will become too now I am a vampire?_ Carlisle's thoughts rushed through his head so fast he could hardly keep up with them. He didn't realize that they were already back outside the arched entrance to the tower containing their private chambers. Aro had his hand on the door knob when the door flung open at them.

Basileus.

"Speak!" he ordered Carlisle.

All eyes flew to his squirming face.

"What? Speak what? I don't understand! What have I done?" Carlisle stumbled over his words.

Basileus interrupted him, "I have been following your thoughts on your way back here, I hope to god what you are thinking isn't true!"

He glared at Aro, who genuinely had no clue what he could have done wrong. He thought he'd handled the guard hall situation pretty well! "What have I done?!" he asked forcefully.

Basileus pulled them all through the archway and pushed them into his chambers. With them all standing in front of him, his three sons and Aro's two guards, Basileus circled them, he was picking through their thoughts. He came to a stop in front of Carlisle. "You were thinking Aro had Caius punish them on purpose, in vengeance for his own suffering. Why would you think that?"

Aro looked dumbfounded. 

Eleazar scrubbed a hand across his face, "Father, please, Aro quipped about such things whilst we walked the grounds, he was joking! Carlisle must have taken it seriously." Eleazar spoke in his brother's defence.

"You bastard!" Aro turned on Carlisle. " I told you I was joking!"

"What did you say?" Basileus asked his middle son, not yet convinced of Aro's innocence.

"I don't know, just that felt like giving my guard a proper hiding to make my own suffering worth it…"

Felix and Demetri stiffened hearing Aro's confession. They thought they deserved the belting Caius had just doled out, but now they were wondering. Basileus raised his hand to Aro who threw his own up defensively.

"Look, I was joking, I didn't mean it, I wouldn't do that to them for god sake! I love them! They are my… well, they are mine! I didn't want Caius to belt them but I was backed into a corner and YOU told me to make things right with him. Caius believes we are on the same side again and I didn't back down in the process! Frankly Demetri is damn lucky to be walking with what I saw in Antonio's thoughts!"

Demetri ducked low and tucked into Felix' side hearing that. He remembered pulling Caius back before he shoved him across the room. _That's what Aro meant in the guard quarters,_ it suddenly dawned on the boy. _He's right, I am lucky Caius didn't rip my arms off, what a stupid thing to do, fuck!_

Basileus was grinning at Aro by the end of his rant.

"What are you so happy about?" Aro asked him, a little pissed off he'd been forced to defend himself, again, and he was definitely going to 'thank' Carlisle for his treachery!

"You will do no such thing son, it was an honest mistake, he's just a newborn," Basileus replied to Aro's unspoken thoughts, already much calmer.

"You made the same mistake!" Aro said quietly to his father.

"No son, I acted on information I heard, that is all," Basileus replied as he went back to his seat at the table where his scattered documents lay.

"Oh how you hate to be wrong," Aro said with a sly smile.

Basileus looked back over to his son, "I wouldn't know, I am not familiar with the sensation."

The five younger vampires stood waiting awkwardly, Basileus looked back over to them all, clearly waiting for him to release them. "Aro I expect you need to talk with your errant guards?"

Aro nodded as the two young guards cringed.

"Soon enough," Basileus told his boy, sending Felix and Demetri upstairs to wait for Aro. Next he asked Eleazar to keep Carlisle company in his bed chamber for a while. Eleazar was happy with that, he wanted to talk to his new brother about loyalties! Aro waited for his release.

"Come and sit with me a moment."

Aro went to the table and pulled out the hard wooden chair. "May I stand?" he asked with hope.

"Sit!"

Aro sighed as he lowered himself into his chair, hissing violently as he made contact with the wood.

Basileus watched him for a moment, Aro knew his father was picking through his memories. "You can see for yourself I didn't have a choice, right?"

Basileus shook his head. "No, you didn't. This thing between Antonio and Felix, we will have to watch closely."

Aro knew that, he agreed. "They are already acting up, is this the change you want?"

"No, Aro. Of course it isn't. But it is to be expected – teenagers push at boundaries, and we have just moved those boundaries. They may be unsettled for a while, you need to keep them from doing anything too disastrous." Basileus looked pointedly to his son, hoping he understood the importance of the task at hand.

Aro rolled his eyes. "Right, so I need to play happy families and have them be obedient guards at the same time… no problem!" he replied sarcastically.

Basileus wearily shook his head. "Drop the attitude, son. I believe we will be facing turbulent times and you must find a balance between managing Caius and bringing your family through into better times."

 _Yeah, 'family!'_ Aro repeated in his thoughts, still choosing to reject the term.

Basileus decided it a good time to comment on Aro's near slip in his earlier rant having read in his son's thoughts that he stopped himself from saying 'they are my children'. "You know you almost called them…"

Aro knew he wouldn't get away with it. "I don't want to talk about it, okay? I am trying to work things out in my head, give me time will you, please."

Basileus sat back with a grin as Aro stood to leave - he needed to talk to his 'guard'. "I can see how happy my near slip made you, you're acting like an expectant grandmother for god sake!" 

"Are you happy, Aro?" Basileus asked his son.

Aro opened the door and went into the hall, looking up the winding stairs where his coven-within-a-coven were waiting on him, "I am happy you are happy, that's quite enough happiness to be going on with," Aro replied as he closed the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for May, 1663. I have over a hundred more ready to post if anyone is interested? :)


	9. 1663, November – Baby Steps

"Here? You want to leave him here, with me?" 

Aro thought at first that his father must have been joking. _He wouldn't leave me with a newborn to drag around the castle, surely?_ The look on Basileus' face said otherwise. 

Knowing he was sounding like a child, but not caring, Aro wined, "Why? Why would you do this to me?"

Basileus had already bored of his son's complaining. Since he had told Aro his intentions to add another son to his direct rank, Aro had complained. After Basileus had told him the main reason he was doing so was because he didn't approve of Aro's lifestyle, he was incensed. "I have already explained I will be going back to Greece, I will only be gone a month at most."

"And why are you taking Eleazar." Aro really did sound like a child now. _How does he do always make me feel like a petulant youth in his presence?_

Basileus' reply was fuelled Aro's rage, "Because I want to Aro," he spoke with such cool indifference. 

Aro saw red and it took everything in him to contain his anger, he tried to 'talk' but instead he half shouted his reply to Basileus, "What, is that it? You are making my life as difficult as possible because you want to? What am I supposed to do with him? I can't have him in my quarters if I'm not there, I won't risk him alone with my wife!" 

Basileus understood Aro's protests, he just didn't care to hear them, particularly not in such a disrespectful manner. He remained calm on the surface. "Alec and Jane are usually with Sulpicia, ensure they are there and Carlisle offers no threat to your wife. Besides, I don't want him stuck in these quarters, take him around with you and teach him how this place works…" Basileus turned away from Aro and waved his hand to gesture the castle.

_You cannot be serious, you want me to get Carlisle - a fucking newborn - involved in running this place?_ Aro's thoughts were racing "Do you want him in the throne room?" he asked his father incredulously. 

Basileus simply nodded and smiled at his son.

Aro desperately searched his mind for a way out of this. "A newborn in the throne room is not allowed. It's too dangerous." Folding his arms and believing he'd won a point there he smiled smugly to himself. 

Basileus was pissed off now. "We have newborns in the throne room whenever we have a celebration, there is never a problem. Besides, Carlisle is not just a newborn Aro, he is MY son, and he is YOUR brother! You are overreacting and I strongly suggest you calm yourself! How many guards do you keep in that damn throne room - you will have enough help if there is a problem!" Basileus' nostrils flared and he was squaring up to Aro.

Rather than accepting the very clear warnings to back down, Aro continued with equal ire. "So now he's the guards' problem too?"

Pissed off with Aro's attempt to stand up to him, Basileus got in his face, shoving his boy backwards he spoke darkly. "Carlisle is nobodies problem Aro. He is your brother and you will do well to treat him as such."

Aro backed down this time, there was something in that dark quiet tone that told him he'd gone too far. He looked down to the floor to show his submission, but it was fake, and in a voice just loud enough for Basileus to hear he said, "You were the one who told me not to get attached to newborns, daddy dearest." 

CRACK!

Basileus nearly took Aro's head off his shoulders with that back-handed slap. Yeah, he knew that was coming.

Many years ago, before the Volturi was even an idea in his head, Basileus fell in love with a human woman back in Greece. He already had Aro by then, and this woman, Xante captured his heart. She knew what Basileus was and wanted to join him in immortality. Basileus bit her, the same way as he had with countless humans before and she successfully turned into a vampire. Xante was a particularly feisty newborn and with Aro only 9 months in, too, Basileus had a lot to deal with. Aro and Xante hadn't met whilst she was still human, though she knew about him and Basileus talked of his son often - she seemed so keen to join Basileus as his wife and create a family. Xante was significantly less keen on Aro, and more importantly, sharing Basileus, after she was turned. Sadly, only four months in Basileus returned from a day hunting vampires to find his new dear mate trying to tear his son's head from his body. The struggle that ensued as Basileus tried to save Aro cost Xante her life. Nearly three thousand years had passed since then and Basileus still hadn't taken another mate. Many lovers, but never a mate. For Aro to bring up newborn fragility now was a low blow in Basileus' eyes, and in Aro's, too, which is why he used it.

Basileus willed himself to calm down, to be rational, to not rip his son to pieces for dragging up the most painful of all his memories. Finally trusting himself to speak again, he told his son simply, "I want Eleazar with me, so he is coming with me. I want you to take care of Carlisle so you WILL take care of Carlisle - I fail to see what is so difficult for you to comprehend?"

Aro tried to respond, "Well…"

"That question was rhetorical! You have three days to get used to the idea before we leave."

Basileus moved to fetch his cloak, unsure of whether he was going to receive more chastisement, Aro grimaced as he passed him. Basileus caught it, he liked it. _You should wince I've half a mind to take you in hand, boy!_ Cloak attached he was making for the door when another thought crossed his mind. "Aro, when I get back… if I find out you've left him in the dungeons with the other newborns there will be hell to pay!"

Aro released his frustrations with an almighty growl which Basileus heard from the other side of the door but decided it wasn't worth arguing with his son any longer, particularly as his mind was set. He needed Aro to be involved with Carlisle, he needed them to bond, to grow a relationship, and he hoped that even if all this failed, the time Aro would have to devote to his new brother would be time he gave up his hold over the guards and royal duties.

Aro had made a wonderful leader of the Volturi - a strategic master mind and all the gifted vampires in the world couldn't match Aro's strength there. But he couldn't let go. He oversaw everything, from selecting potential newborns to training the high guard, from addressing each and every passing vampire personally to hunting down rogue covens. _He will be the first vampire in our history to have a heart attack!_ Basileus joked but a part of him worried if it could be true. The Volturi was supposed to be Aro's job, but he'd allowed it to become his life. Now everything was the Volturi and he had no life outside of his work. Quite simply Basileus wanted more for his first chosen son, and if Aro couldn't do it for himself, he would do it for him. Hearing his son complaining loudly from his quarters, Basileus left the top floor and returned to his own suite, he had much to prepare before he could leave on his next quest.

From the moment Basileus stepped foot in his chambers, Carlisle started nagging him again. with his eyes half closed to shut out the whinging, Basileus made his way to his trusty chair and collected the book he was part way through. 

"You have only been a vampire for six months Carlisle," he explained. "You will be drinking human blood for your first year at least. Deal with it!"

Basileus was starting to lose it with his youngest son. They were just entering his seventh month of the newborn year and though, compared to Eleazar, and certainly Aro, Carlisle was calm and fairly placid, his newborn tantrums were still coming a few times a day and grating on Basileus' nerves. He watched his agitated son stomping around their living quarters.

Today's tantrum was over Carlisle drinking human blood. Basileus couldn't understand the issue, _We only feed once a month, why is it such a big deal?_

"But it makes me feel sick!" Carlisle continued his whining.

Slamming the book down he was trying to read, Basileus ground out his reply, "You have only fed seven times for god sake! You have hardly achieved a bench mark for how you will react." _If he doesn't stop soon I'm going to belt him again - and its only been three days since the last time!_  

Carlisle took a book from the well-stocked shelves and flopped down in front of the fire. He leafed through but paid no attention to the words, he felt far too frustrated to read.

Basileus watched his boy closely. _And he's going to start whining again in one, two, three…_

"I don't want to kill humans." Carlisle threw his book to the opposite sofa in a very minor act of defiance, he knew Basileus was precious about his books.

"Pick that up and put it back, NOW!"

Carlisle ducked his head as he stood. He retrieved the book and tried to hide that the spine was now dented. _Oh crap, I didn't think I threw it that hard!_

Basileus heard his thoughts, "You still don't realize your own strength, boy. Which is precisely why you shouldn't be throwing things around - particularly my things." Seeing his son freeze waiting for a possible punishment, Basileus toyed with walloping Carlisle and depositing him in his bed chamber for the rest of the day - just for some peace! "You really are begging for it today, aren't you? Just put the book back and quit whining."

Carlisle did as requested but his father caught the 'I'm not fucking whining' said under his breath as he did so. Shaking his head at his newborn brat, Basileus patently explained that complaining about a problem without posing a solution defined whining, in his book. 

Carlisle scowled as he replaced the broken book in the space on the shelf, repeating his father's words mockingly in his mind as he did so.

"Come and sit with me, son," Basileus called over. He really didn't want a fight with Carlisle - he had too much on his mind already.

Carlisle obeyed, slinking down into the seat beside his father, sulking like moody teen. "You said you would teach me to feed without killing them."

_More whining!_ Basileus thought. "I did. I will. When you are older," he replied absentmindedly as he re-read the letter in his hand for what must have been the tenth time that morning.

"You said I won't get any older," Carlisle continued.

"Carlisle!" Basileus ground out his sons name in warning to cease.

Carlisle was far too self-absorbed to notice the threat and continued his nagging, "But you did!"

Basileus rolled the parchment back up and returned it to the leather bound cylinder in which it had been delivered. He took his time retying the clasp, trying to gain composure as he did so - Basileus was ready to blow in frustration over his newborn's agitated moaning. "Fine. When you are more mature… and not stomping around like a whiny toddler!"

That stung, Carlisle was getting pretty sick of being referred to in childish terms. _I'm a man for god sake!_ "I am not whining!" he replied forcefully, though cursed himself when he realized he'd stamped his foot into the floor as he spoke.

_Done, I am done, if he isn't out of here soon I will bloody kill him!_ "ELEAZAR!" He called out loudly for his eldest boy. Basileus knew he was leaning on Eleazar a lot to help occupy Carlisle's time. It had not been his intention when deciding to bring another son into his fold, but the letters he was receiving on an almost daily basis now were taking up so much of the creators head space and he couldn't focus of raising a newborn alone.

"You bellowed?" Eleazar asked as he entered through the arched doorway leading to the bed chambers.

"Take him, just take him!" Basileus gestured to the petulant younger vampire.

Eleazar glanced at Carlisle and grimaced. _Well he seems in a great mood!_ "Where?" Eleazar was slightly worried his father wanted Carlisle taking to the dungeons, or something.

"Right now, El, I do not care. Just take him."

Basileus stood, scrapping his chair loudly across the floor, and collected his scroll rolls up carefully. Eleazar wanted to ask his father what was going on. _You seem more and more distracted, and what are all these letters for? Who are they from?_ Eleazar knew his father could hear his thoughts and if he wanted to answer them, he would. The slight, awkward glance from the elder showed Eleazar that whatever was going on with his father, he would not be finding out any time soon. Basileus passed his sons, first Carlisle who ducked lower in his chair in case an errant slap was coming his way, and then Eleazar who he offered a small smile and told him not to worry.

"Come on," Eleazar smiled kindly to his little brother. "We'll go and find Aro."

Carlisle followed his brother who was already striding for the door to the castle.

Seeing Eleazar was making for the stairs to the higher suite rather than into the main castle made Carlisle nervous. "Eleazar, Aro doesn't want me in his quarters, he said I'm not safe…" his voice trailed off, it hurt that Aro thought him a danger.

Eleazar stopped on the stairs. "Brother, you are not a danger to Sulpicia, Aro is just very protective, that is all. Trust me, all will be fine." Eleazar turned and continued towards Aro's suite, passing his own on the way.

Carlisle wasn't sure Eleazar was right, but he did trust him so followed all the same.

Eleazar knocked and entered their brothers quarters before Carlisle had finished trudging up the stairs at a slower than human pace. Carlisle listened for the conversation, waiting to see if he was welcome before he presented himself.

'Sully, my lady, is Aro here?'

'Good morning, El. Yes, come on through, he is having words with Demetri about the new-newborns.'

_Fuck,_ Carlisle cursed. He'd hoped that Eleazar would mention his presence so he could be sure he was okay to enter, too. Ready to turn and go back to his father's quarters, Carlisle was stopped by the beautifully gentle voice of Aro's wife. 

"Carlisle, do come in, please."

Taking a steadying breath Carlisle returned the woman's kind smile and allowed himself to be led into the king's quarters. _I will be calm if it kills me… or Aro will kill me!_ he thought as he passed over the threshold. As Carlisle entered the main room he could here Aro bellowing at his young guard in what Carlisle presumed was the bed chambers:

"Demetri if you dare go near this new batch you wont see the outside of these walls for a century!"

"Take a seat, brother, we may have a while to wait," Eleazar said as he winced to the sound of a pretty hard slap.

Carlisle mimicked his brother's movements, taking a seat opposite him beside the fire.

Looking around the main room, Carlisle was surprised how much smaller it appeared to be than those in the apartments below. Perfect though; a roaring fire, a pile of well used books on a side table near to where he sat, and a marble dining table to the side with fresh cut flowers in a crystal vase. The main window was made of stained glass and cast a dancing dappled rainbow of colours across the floor as the morning sun flowed through.

"Your home is beautiful, my lady," Carlisle said softly to Sulpicia as she returned to the room.

"Thank you, Carlisle, but please, call me Sully," She replied as she plumped up cushions on the wooden love seat. She took the seat next to her husband's new brother, new people were so rare and Sulpicia was happy to finally spend some time with the man. "Of course our chambers are much smaller than Basileus' or Eleazar's."

She spoke so kindly that her voice alone put Carlisle at ease.

"We had to re-model to put in an extra bed chamber for the twins when Aro turned them so…" Sulpicia was going to continue but Carlisle cut her off.

"The twins lived with you as newborns?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied easily, "Felix too. Demetri was already out of his newborn year when he came to us thankfully, though I'm not convinced that such young vampires ever really mature past that first year."

Eleazar nodded in agreement with his sister in law. 

Carlisle took a little longer to digest the information. _So I can't be trusted around Aro's wife but three of the most powerful vampires in this coven posed no threat whatsoever… how does that even work?_

"Carlisle, are you okay?" Sulpicia asked the young blond, he looked confused.

"Yes, sorry, I, well. It doesn't matter." Carlisle wasn't sure if it would be considered rude to ask why the twins and Felix were safe but he wasn't. _I will speak with Eleazar later, he is always kind at least._  

Sulpicia was ready to probe further with Carlisle, but the main doors swinging open distracted her. "My little ones," she said as she smiled to her youngest vampiric guards.

The twins hung their black guard coats in the hall and came to join the three at the fireside. Alec sat on the floor at Sulpicia's feet and looked entirely content when she began stroking his face.

"Are you both well?" Eleazar asked them - they looked exhausted. They said they were fine but they didn't look it.

"Where have you been?" Carlisle asked, not knowing what else to say really. He still wasn't entirely sure what the guards spent their time doing on a day to day level.

Jane sunk into the seat beside Eleazar and leaned into him as he placed a comforting arm around her. "We have been out all night with Caius and Marcus to find some more newborn stock," she replied sleepily.

"You two should really go to bed for a few hours, my little ones," she suggested softly. 

Neither moved.

Aro came through the archway, followed by a smirking Felix and gloomy looking Demetri.

"Do not let Demetri leave this tower without…" he stopped mid-sentence seeing they had guests.

"Brother!" Eleazar stood and beamed at Aro, hoping he wasn't about to kick off about Carlisle being there.

"Brothers." Aro replied uneasily, stressing the plural. He wasn't sure how he felt seeing the newborn in his quarters. A strong, fast, volatile newborn. He didn't like the idea of such an explosive person sitting next to his dear, fragile wife. "How are you feeling Carlisle?" Aro asked tentatively.

"Fine, I'm fine Aro." Carlisle replied, trying to show his brother he offered no threat to his family.

Aro nodded, still unhappy with his presence in his quarters.

"Aro, my love, the twins have returned," Sulpicia interjected, gesturing to their young vampire guards. "They are exhausted."   

"So I can see," he replied as he walked around to them both and knelt between them. "How was it?" he asked them simply. 

"Everything went well, I believe we picked up another twenty humans for turning," Alec offered.

 

Aro smiled and laughed lightly. "I don't really care about that. How did you two get on? More importantly, how was Caius with you?" Aro asked, sounding sterner than he'd intended but his rocky relationship with Caius was playing on his mind - particularly when Caius had access to his high guard.

"We stayed with Marcus, Caius left us alone to do our work. It was fun," Jane added, clearly impressed with herself.

Alec rolled his eyes at his sisters 'modesty'.

Aro stood back up to full height, happy to hear Caius hadn't been his usual self with the young vampires and satisfied they were both okay. "You've done well, but you must rest now. Go to bed."

"Couldn't we sleep here?" Jane asked as she snuggled back into Eleazar's lap as he retook his seat, closing her eyes as she spoke.

"No," he replied as he picked up his princess of darkness in a cradle hold. "You can go to bed." 

Aro carried Jane from the room, with Alec quickly following.

"Well that was new!" Eleazar said to no one in particular.

Looking around at the faces in the room, no one else seemed surprised with Aro being so kind to his young guards. Not that Eleazar ever thought his brother cruel with them, but a few months ago Jane wouldn't have asked to stay, she would have followed Aro's request without question. And Aro wouldn't have carried the sleepy child, he would have pulled her up and pushed her in the right direction, and he would be annoyed that he'd had to do so.

"Pft, nothing new there Eleazar, those little witches get all the special treatment around here!" Demetri rarely spoke out of turn so publicly, that was generally Felix' gig.

"Demetri, come and sit down, don't antagonize Aro any further today," Sulpicia spoke quickly to her young guard; she knew how much trouble he was in already.

"Me antagonize him! Are you serious? He's given me a right round of fucks for something I haven't even done yet!"

Demetri was on the war path, Sulpicia could see the boy was already heading down the teenage emotional road of no return. Sulpicia stood and joined the angry youth. "You need to calm yourself, go back to your bed chamber and relax a while." She tried to lead him away from Aro's brothers and Felix' barely restrained laughter. "Shut up Felix!" she threw over her shoulder to the bruin who pretended to be offended as his giggles continued.

"I don't need to go to my room!" Demetri said as he roughly shook off the woman hand from his arm. "I'm not a fucking child!" He said as he pushed Sulpicia a little further away.

Carlisle scrubbed his hands across his face, he could see now why Basileus was getting so wound up dealing with his newborn tantrums. _I will apologize as soon as I see him,_ he resolved.

"Hey!" Eleazar flashed to Sulpicia's side, standing slightly in front of her. "Who do you think you are pushing at, boy?" 

Demetri knew better than to talk back to Eleazar and he paled.

Eleazar stepped into the boy's personal space and leaned in close to his ear. He could feel the boy shake a little beneath him. "You were told to go to your room, I suggest you do so before Aro gets back in here and…"

"And tans your backside for your insolence!" Aro had re-entered the room and finished Eleazar's sentence form him. "Thank you, El, I can take him from here," Aro said as he smiled gratefully to Eleazar.

The brother stepped back as Aro grabbed hold of Demetri roughly by his hair, pulling sharply on the boys bronze locks. "You will go to your room and stay there until I release you."

Demetri winced in Aro's grip, but his master expected a response. "Am I understood?" Aro asked as he delivered a particularly painful swot to the boy's backside.

"Yes, yes master!" Demetri rushed as he danced on the spot with the gulf of pain ignited across his rear end. 

Aro released him, "Don't call me that," he said in a much calmer tone. Offended, even, in Eleazar's opinion. "Not in here," Aro finished.

Demetri nodded his understanding slowly. "Is that it?" the boy asked.

Felix couldn't contain his laughter any longer. "Brother you really are a special kind of stupid!"

Aro spun around to face his eldest. "And you can keep him company!"

That wiped the smile off Felix' face. "What! You cannot be serious! HE shoves Sully and gets sent to his room and I LAUGH, and I get the same treatment! That isn't fair!" Felix fumed, he was embarrassed at being punished so childishly in front of Eleazar and Carlisle. He would have liked to include Sulpicia in that list but she was so used to Aro belting them in her presence that she hardly noticed their chastisements anymore.

Aro stayed calm. "I am not discussing anything with you whilst you are throwing a fit like a five year old. Come back to me when you have calmed down." With that Aro took a seat next to Eleazar and started asking about why they were up in his quarters and chatted easily about what the hell was going on with Basileus.

Felix looked on incensed at the humiliation. Demetri, of course, had long since scarped - he knew he was onto a good deal after pushing Sully and escaping with only one smack and being sent to his room.

Aro looked over from his conversation with his brothers. "You can walk there, or I will drag you there," he offered the boy. "But you WILL go to your room either way. 

_This just isn't fair! If I had laid a finger on Sulpicia, Aro would have knocked me through a fucking wall, and golden bollocks just gets sent to his room! He's been picking on me since Carlisle's welcome party. I will not keep taking this._ Felix folded his arms across his broad chest, tightly, and replied to his master. "I'm not going!"

Aro continued to talk with his brothers over plans to find out what was going on with their father as he slowly rose from his seat.

Felix started to worry. He expected an argument, he was ready for one - he was not ready to be dragged from the room in front of Aro's brothers. Eleazar dropped out of the conversation, watching Aro's slow and deliberate stalking towards his young guard instead. Carlisle soon did the same realizing he was now talking to himself.

"What are you doing?" Felix asked as his menacing master approached him. _I sound like a scared little boy for fuck sake what is wrong with me!_

"I hope you start moving soon, boy!" Aro ground out to a now frightened Felix.

"Aro, I haven't done anything wrong! You have been riding me since the party, I know I fucked up, but you have punished me for that already!" Felix rushed through his words, partly so he could get them all out before Aro touched him, mainly so he didn't chicken out of speaking up! Wincing, ready for the slap he expected, Felix waited.

Nothing. 

_Why isn't he slapping me? He looks a little shocked… why is he shocked?_

"Me!" Aro coughed out in surprise. "You think I have been riding you hard! Are you out of your mind?" Aro was shocked! "You have been ignoring everything I have said for the last seven months you impudent brat!"

Felix stood his ground as Aro jabbed his finger into his chest, accentuating each word he spoke. Whenever Felix was in the firing line, he always made whatever he had coming worth it! "Like what?" Felix asked in reply with his hands on his hips, he definitely didn't think he had been ignoring Aro, he was sure he wasn't that stupid.

Eleazar watched the scene unfold in front of him. Aro had been more lax with his guard since the party, he thought, and he'd seen no evidence of Felix being badly treated. Of course, Eleazar knew that didn't mean he wasn't being badly treated, but Felix wouldn't have spoken back to Aro how he just had a year ago. not even a few months ago. And more shockingly, Aro wouldn't have taken the time to explain either. 

"I tell you to be back here after guard duties, you get here an hour late. I tell you to stay away from Caius, you go out of your way to piss him off. I tell you to go to your room, and you stand here arguing with me." Aro was trying to stay calm but his voice was already raised and part of him just wanted to throw Felix in his room and have done with it 

Sulpicia had begged Aro to spend less time working and relax a little with their guards whilst in there quarters. He was trying, he was really trying. Truthfully, Aro had enjoyed spending time in his chambers with his wife and their guards whilst allowing the pretence of the outside world to drop a little. The 'master' had gone in their chambers, mostly. Their guards were talking more freely and easily with both Aro and Sulpicia, they all considered that a plus point, generally. The older boys were also talking back more freely and easily… Aro wasn't so keen on this part. Sulpicia had told him they would settle soon - 'it's all new', she said. Right now Aro wished his dear, compassionate wife would leave the room so he could beat the crap out of their petulant boy and hurry along this 'settling' she had promised!

"Well, yeah, I suppose that's true," Felix conceded. He couldn't deny that he'd been treating Aro's orders a little loosely over the last few months. But he wasn't entirely to blame, at least in Felix-logic. "But one minute you are relaxed with us and we're joking around, and you tell us not to worry about things… and then the next you are doling out the orders again and beating my ass for teasing my brother! It's not fair!"

As Felix spewed out his thoughts Aro wondered if Basileus had planted them there. _He's saying exactly what Basileus said to me last month, if that conniving bastard has been filling his head with ways to rush this family shit he keeps talking about…_ Aro let his thoughts trail off, he didn't want to leave a threat to his father there for Basileus to find next time he read his mind.

"Give me your hand," Aro ordered, his own outstretched and waiting.

Felix obliged, he hadn't done anything too bad recently for Aro to find. _No Basileus. So that's what you really think then. Original thought is rare for you, boy, I suppose I should be happy for that. So, he thinks it's my fault, as does Basileus, and Sulpicia. What do they really expect me to do though? I am changing what I can, things are more relaxed in here, but they can't be outside of our private chambers. They all know that! We have to keep appearances in front of everyone else._

"You know damn well we need to keep up appearances in front of other people Felix, I am not being flippant with you - if I tell you to do something, you do it. It really is that simple!" Aro stepped into Felix' personal space, he wanted to unnerve the boy into submission so he didn't have to deal with a pissed off wife when he was forced to belt their guard.

Felix wasn't ready to submit, though, he saw a major flaw in Aro's 'as simple as that' line. "But they aren't other people! They are just Eleazar and Carlisle!"

"Well thanks a bunch, Felix!" Eleazar butted in with mock hurt, he understood what Felix meant.

Aro tutted into the air. "I'm not any different with you when my brothers are around Felix, you are being ridiculous." 

"Yes you fucking are!" Felix implored.

Crack!

Yeah, Felix knew that was coming as soon as the words left his mouth. But still, he couldn't help the hiss that came as Aro whipped the back of his hand across his face.

"You have clearly taken leave of your damn senses if you think you can talk that way to me boy. I am done with you. DONE! Go to your room, NOW!"

Felix went to leave, he was glad to get away from Aro truth be told – he had tears in his eyes from that smack and Aro looked ready to rip him to shreds.

"My love," Sulpicia interrupted.

Felix waited to hear what she had to say, praying she would back him up.

"You are different when your brothers are around. Basileus too."

Felix beamed, _I knew you'd save me Sully. By the Gods I love you!_

Aro spun around to face his wife trying to decide if he should be glad she was truthful with him, or annoyed at the treachery. "What do you think?" Aro asked his big brother. Eleazar was good for guidance - he could trust Eleazar.

"Well, brother, you have told me that things are more relaxed in your quarters now but I am yet to really see it. With Demetri and Felix at least. Today is the first time I have seen you being less 'masterful' with the twins. Our father has asked me many times about such things - he hasn't seen you treat them any differently either."

Aro racked his brain, going over every moment of the last few months. _Fuck. I have switched to public face as soon as anyone enters my quarters. Anyone. Including Eleazar and Basileus. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I hate it when Felix is right. Thank the Gods it is so rare._ Aro looked at his eldest guard, _I really want to belt you for insolence but…_ "I'm sorry."

The whole room became suddenly dumbfounded. Aro had never said that before, like ever, if you excuse the times Basileus was hounding him for some error. The whole room was stunned into silence.

Before anyone had the chance to react there was knocking at the door.

Didyme - She didn't wait to be announced before strolling into Aro's chambers.

"Brother, you are wanted in the throne room," she said, sailing past Aro to join Sulpicia by the fire.

"Hello sister dear," Aro breezed, he loved his sister, but she would always be the annoying little sister she was when they were children - interrupting his life, and being a general inconvenience.

"Why is it so quiet in here, what's going on?" Didyme asked the room generally.

"Nothing is going on, we were just talking, privately, in my private quarters." Aro said pointedly to his little annoyance. "Why are you here anyway?"

Didyme pulled the small side table between her and Sulpicia, took a deck of cards out of her bag and started to deal. "Marcus was called to the throne room too, and I no longer have my own guard since Caius ripped Belle's head off so he walked me here. Surely you wouldn't want me unguarded in this prison?"

Aro collected his cloak from the rack near the door, taking Felix's too. "It is not a prison, sister dear. We only wish for your safety. Why did Caius kill you guard anyway?"

Didyme laughed, "You know what Caius is like, does he need a reason? From what Athenodora was saying last week I think it was she who wanted her gone. Caius was spending too much time with Belle and Dora felt threatened by it."

Aro shook his head in dismay. "We can't keep replacing guards because Caius can't keep his wife under control, for God sake!" He didn't miss Sulpicia raising an eyebrow to him as he spoke. He wasn't willing to deal with that right now. "So you need another guard?" he directed to Didyme.

"Yes, may I have one of yours brother, at least I know they won't disappear on me anytime soon."

"They won't disappear anytime at all!" Sulpicia added firmly as she collected her hand of cards.

"Felix?" Aro asked his eldest guard. "Could you guard my sister?" he asked, adding with a glare to Didyme, "In her own quarters?"

_Jackpot! Guarding the wives is such a cushy job, this will be brilliant._ "I would be happy to! Shall we go now?" Felix was eager to get out of his quarters for a while and hopefully give time for Aro to cool down, or at least work out whatever was going on in his head.

"Aro, my love, leave Didyme with me this time, we haven't spent any time together for an age and you need to go to the dungeons soon and… 

Aro interrupted his wife with a wave of his hand. "Yes, I do. He can come with me."

_Perhaps the 'he' is Eleazar, or Carlisle, please be Carlisle, be Carlisle - please!_ Felix' hopes were soon quashed when Aro walked over to him and gave the boy his cloak

"Let's go and bond while we turn humans into vampires." Aro's calm voice and sweet smile fooled no one. He wanted to talk to his young guard away from prying ears - that was clear.

"Sounds great, I'll fetch Demetri," Felix said as he tried to walk away.

Aro pulled him back. "No, you. Just you," he whispered.

Felix wasn't too sure where it was heading, but he was sure it was going to hurt! "You two should come too!" Felix asked Aro's brothers in desperation.

"You know what Felix that is a damn good idea," Eleazar crowed, rising and gesturing for Carlisle to do the same. "Carlisle wants to learn to feed without killing, it will be a perfect way to practice. Aro?"

Aro smiled to his quivering guard. "Why not," he replied whilst still smiling at Felix - that smile was scaring the crap out of him. "Come along then, throne room first and then the dungeons." Aro walked out of his apartment with his brothers, and eventually, Felix followed.


	10. Newborns

"Brothers," Aro greeted his co masters as he took his throne.

"You took your time!" Caius whispered, clearly annoyed he'd been kept waiting.

"Well I had to settle my sister into MY quarters, apparently Belle has been dispatched," Aro replied easily. "Anything you would like to tell me?" 

"I'd grown tired of her following me around Aro, she had no special gift to make her worthy of the trouble of keeping her, so I did myself a favour. I am sure you understand." Caius breezed through his reply, believing that would be the end of it.

Of course Aro had a rebuttal. "I heard your dear wife was pissed off that you were fucking Belle too often and told you to end her… I always thought you were the man of your house, brother."

Caius bubbled up, a mixture of rage and shame - a deadly combination in Caius' hands. Aro was pleased by his brother in arms reaction.

"Shall we proceed, brothers?" Marcus interjected.

The bond between Aro and Caius was breaking down by the day and had been since Carlisle's arrival. Aro kept on well enough terms with his co-master to run the coven, but Aro was spending less time with Caius in favour of spending that time with his wife and high guard and the snippy comments between the two were driving Marcus around the bend.

"So what do we need to deal with here?" Aro asked generally. "I assume there is a reason we are delaying turning the next batch of newborns?"

Caius ignored him so Marcus took over, he was tiring of his bickering coven mates already and wanted to move things along. "This is Peter, Aro. He has been brought back by one if our scouting parties who accuse him of exposing himself to the humans. Apparently he was living freely with them, and they know what he is." Marcus finished his summary of the captive's situation.

"Who led the party?" Aro called out, Antonio stepped forward. _It would be you!_ Aro said to himself. He had little time for Caius' favourite guard.

Aro beckoned Antonio to approach him. Antonio walked up the steps to the throne platform and offered the master his hand. Aro took it and read through the events of Peters capture. He saw Antonio instruct his party to kill, and feed, from every human in the vicinity. _They must have finished off thirty humans between the five of them in the scouting party._

"Your pet is a little greedy brother," Aro said slyly to Caius, who sighed in return, "Just get on with it Aro!"

Aro released Antonio's hand and waved Felix forward.

"Master?" he asked quizzically.

"Hold him."

Felix flashed to Peter's side on Aro's order and gripped the young man tightly. He was skinny for a vampire; he must have been nearly dead when he was turned. Peter had clearly been badly beaten by Antonio's crew and judging by the barely healed tares around his neck, they had fed from him, too. Aro approached the doomed vampire who seemed resigned to his fate. Checking quickly through the man's thoughts for any useful information, Aro found that Peter was a nomadic vampire who knew nothing of the Volturi or their laws - not that ignorance would be a get out clause for Aro. A gift or extra ability was, though.

"Eleazar, would he be useful?" Aro called over his shoulder to his brother.

"No brother, I sense nothing of use, put him out of his misery."

The vampire didn't even look up as Aro gripped his head at either side. Checking Felix was okay to keep him still, Aro ripped the nomad's head clean off his shoulders and carried it over to Antonio. "Here, dispose of the body, too." Aro thrust the head into Antonio's hands with a little more force than necessary before turning and walking away.

"I'm going to vet the humans, I want to show Carlisle how we do things here, are you coming?" Caius looked up at Aro as he stood over him extending a hand to help him up.

"There are a few feisty ones down there," Caius took the extended hand and stood to face his coven mate. "You may want to keep Demetri on a short leash for a while, I know you struggle controlling that boy."

Aro clapped Caius on the shoulder, "It's taken care of already, brother." Aro smiled as he spoke but he was pissed off with Caius for saying he couldn't handle his guard.

Aro walked ahead of Caius and Marcus with Felix joining him at his side. Caius seethed having Aro's pet walking in front of him. _Insolent whelp. What is Aro's fascination with him? I suppose Aro has always liked the obscure. Felix and that other brat Demetri must be holding something over Aro though; he's changing, he's letting them get away with murder. Well not quite murder, but the constant insolence is becoming a bore and I just can't see why Aro of all people is putting up with it!_ Caius continued to seethe, convincing himself that Felix and Demetri were blackmailing Aro for their special treatment and wondering if he should intervene on his co master's behalf.

Aro put his arm across Felix' back, resting his hand gently on Felix' exposed neck. "You think, I'll listen, okay?"

_'Yes sir'_ , Felix thought in reply. _'I am sorry I spoke to you as I did, I shouldn't have cursed at you. I was frustrated, that's all, I'm sorry'._ Felix was worried Aro would take up his punishment when they returned to their quarters knowing Aro so rarely let anything go.

"Forget about it. You were right," Aro replied, he was being as guarded as possible with his comments knowing Marcus and Caius were close behind them and his brothers lagging at the back of the convoy moving through the castle.

_'Why did you want me to come with you?'_ Felix asked.

"Why do you think?"

_'Because you couldn't trust me in our quarters without you?'_ Felix postured, hoping he was wrong!

"Yes, too volatile."

Felix nodded to Aro, he understood. Aro couldn't leave him in his quarters with his wife and sister because he didn't trust him not to fuck up without being there to intercede if needed. Aro heard the boy berating himself and shook him gently from his thoughts.

"I trust you," Aro stated. "Marcus," he called over his shoulder to his brother in law. "Felix will be guarding Didyme in the future, if that pleases you, brother?"

Marcus smiled back to the pair ahead. "I would appreciate that Felix, thank you. So long as you can spare him Aro?"

Aro bowed his head slightly and replied with a coy smile, "If it keeps my sister from my quarters, I can spare him!" They shared a short laugh between them as they continued through the halls and down to the dungeons.

"Where are the humans Caius?" Aro looked into the empty newborn cells that lined the left side of the large dungeon floor of the castle.

There were over fifty individual cells, though Caius liked to keep a few spare in case of emergency. The right side of the dungeon was barred off to create a large newborn hall - much like the guard hall directly above - where the older newborns would be held once they passed out of the unpredictable early stage. Cells made them sound so prison like, they were cells in the sense that they were solid holding rooms with metal barred doors to contain newborns when they couldn't be supervised. But they were comfortable with lounger beds in each, and room to move around. As far as Aro could see, the whole place was empty.

Caius smiled evilly as he passed Aro and his brothers, and that wretched whelp Felix towards his own private area off the dungeon; a sealed room where he would torture vampires for their secrets before dispatching them. Any treacherous members of the Volturi coven could be sure they'd meet their end in Caius room of pain. Aro pulled Felix back, slamming him against the bars of the newborn quarters and blocking his view. He'd been much more forceful than intended. Felix hissed as the bars dug into his back. 

"What did I do now?" he asked, exasperated by Aro's mood swings.

"Nothing, just shut up," Aro whispered to his boy quickly. "I don't want you seeing in there." 

Felix huffed in annoyance. He had never seen in the inside of Caius' room and he hated being left out of such things - especially because he knew Aro kept him from joining in because he deemed him too young. Felix and Demetri were popular amongst the guards, but in the general good natured ribbing that went on amongst them, the two of them being much younger than the rest of the guards, and therefore excluded from some guard activities, was a constant theme. And it pissed Felix off.

"Are these cells really strong enough to hold a newborn, Aro?" Carlisle asked as he inspected the bars. Some looked more worn than others, a little bent out of shape and dented, but they did look solid.

"We've only had one break out in the entire time we have held permanent residence in this castle, Carlisle, that I know of anyway." Eleazar said, looking directly at Felix.

"YOU!" Carlisle accused the boy in genuine surprise.

"I was a little rough and ready as a newborn," Felix replied with a coy smile.

"Rough and ready! I nearly put you down myself!" Aro said as he laughed lightly at the boy's embarrassed squirming.

"There's still time Aro," Caius joined in as a trail of terrified humans followed him into the gloomy open dungeons. "You have allowed his insolence since the very beginning!" he added as he joined Marcus' side.

Felix ducked behind Aro slightly, he wasn't scared of Caius, but knowing Aro would protect him against the evil master made him feel more secure.

"Now, now, Caius, Aro took Felix off your hands and into his own quarters so he was no bother to you," Marcus intervened before an argument could ensue. He hadn't, however, anticipated Carlisle arguing back.

"Felix was strong enough to break out of these cells and you took him into your quarters with your wife?" Carlisle asked, thinking the whole thing was bloody ludicrous, and down right unfair that he was deemed too volatile for the same privilege.

"Brother, please, we will discuss this later if we must but now is not the time," Eleazar told him quietly. "Besides, you want to try feeding without killing, you won't get this chance again for many months, at least."

Carlisle grudgingly nodded, accepting his conversation would have to wait, but he promised himself he'd be having it out with Aro.

Eleazar left Carlisle and made his way through the frightened humans, trying to put them at ease as he fished through for any possible abilities. "Some of these are very young Aro." Eleazar looked over to his brother, they weren't too young, legally speaking, but it would be more teens in the Volturi coven.

"Carlisle wanted to practice, he can have the young ones, we have enough teenagers here as it is, this floor is the coven dungeons not a damn play pen!" Caius stated.

Carlisle gulped. _Could I really feed from children, even older ones?_ He didn't think so.

"Will any of them be useful El?" Aro asked, meaning the young ones he'd already spoken of.

"No brother," Eleazar replied.

"Do either of you want to raise them?" Aro asked his brothers in arms, knowing Caius' answer before he'd even finished speaking.

"I prefer to live a little freer than you Aro," Marcus replied. "I wouldn't want to devote the time so it wouldn't be fair to them or the coven." 

Caius laughed as he shook his head, "I've seen what your pet brats put you through, brother. They wouldn't have lasted a week living with me!"

Aro smiled. _Just as I thought._ "Okay, put the young ones in here," he said as he opened the door to the large newborn quarters. The humans made some fuss being divided up - they must have thought there was some safety in numbers, bless them. "What about the rest of them El, anything useful at all?" Aro continued with selecting potential guard members, searching through the humans with his brother.

"This one is very fast," Eleazar said as he pulled a lean looking, early twentyish guy from the human huddle.

Marcus took the man and put him in the first cell as Caius recorded his details.

They went on like that, pulling out the 'special' humans until they had ten for turning - that was enough to deal with at one time. Four young ones were held in the larger quarters and the remaining six remained huddled together.

"This one too, Caius," Eleazar pulled forward a raven haired woman, close to his own age, she looked Spanish too.

"We have enough El. I only deal with ten at a time, more than that is problematic," Caius replied, rolling his scroll as he did so.

"I'll take her, then," Eleazar replied as he pulled the frightened woman from the pack.

"Wonders will never cease! Are you actually picking a mate brother?" Aro was astonished, for centuries he'd been picking out women for his brother but none had provoked more than a passing sexual interest in the man.

"As you wish." Caius returned - as long as he wasn't expected to deal with her Eleazar could do as he liked for all he cared. "Turn her now El and leave her in a cell until she wakes, she will be easier to move when she's had her first feed."

Eleazar nodded to Aro and easily picked up the woman and carried her to the open cell. Her arms and legs flailed about, putting up a good, but entirely fruitless fight.

"Are you sure about this Eleazar, she looks pretty feisty!" Caius laughed as Eleazar passed him with his new mate-to-be.

"Just lock us in Caius, I'll call when I'm ready to leave." 

"Let's get things moving, bring the rest of the humans into the newborn quarters Felix. Carlisle, after you." Aro opened the door to the quarters and led his brother in, closing the door behind Felix as he shuffled the remaining humans in with him. "Caius, how many do you want saving for feeding your newborns?" Aro asked before he let Carlisle loose on them.

"Five will be enough, and a small one for Eleazar's little friend!" Caius called over as he disappeared into a newborn cell to start the process of turning humans into vampires. Marcus did the same with the next cell. A small 'shut the fuck up, Caius' came from Eleazar's cell, though truthfully he knew he was going to be mocked for this for a while.

Aro walked towards the humans - they took a step back with every one he took forward until they had nowhere left to retreat to. They all looked scared to death, but there was one Aro had his eye on for this task from the start. He easily moved the humans apart to access the smallest of them. Ignoring their pleas to leave the child be Aro dragged the girl, not much older that Demetri, back to Carlisle.

His brother looked just as horrified as the humans he'd left behind. "Aro, no, no, I can't, she's just a child, I can't do this. Aro please."

Aro sat down next to Carlisle and pulled the child close. "Brother, calm yourself, you aren't going to kill her, we are just going to feed, that is all." Aro spoke so softly that the human girl couldn't hear him - to her ears it sounded as though Aro was humming a peaceful tune. Next, Aro set to soothing his brothers fraying nerves. "Listen Carlisle, you will be less likely to want to kill this one than you would the others precisely because you don't want to hurt her. Honestly, this is the best one to try with. You need to trust me Carlisle."

Turning his attention to the girl standing, shaking before them Aro spoke calmly to her, "Calm, my dear." He sounded calm, but his sickly sweet tone dripped with hidden danger. "Are you scared, my love? You should not fear me, I am here to save you, yes, yes, that's right, come, take my hand, sit with me."

She was a fragile young thing, dressed in rags and without shoes; she looked a little simple too. Aro listened intently to the girl's heartbeat; first fast with fear, now slowing as he put her at ease. Aro flashed his sparkling fangs as he pulled his meal into his lap, he was awarded with palpitations from the girl. "I am going to save you from your retched life, sweet thing. But I need something from you first."

Aro took the girls wrist and allowed venom to pool in his mouth. Bringing the girls wrist to his lips he dripped his anesthetizing venom where he planned to bite and then sank his fangs into that exact spot. She felt no pain, Aro fed so lightly that it was as though he were only kissing her hand. When he'd had enough he pulled away and she looked more confused than upset. The venom healed the holes from his fangs as quickly as his teeth had made them. Aro showed Carlisle the sealed holes where only the faintest silver circles remained.

"That is amazing Aro!" Carlisle took the girls wrist and inspected his brother's work. The girl gasped in pain as Carlisle manipulated the fragile human with his vampire strength. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Carlisle said as he dropped the girls hand in horror at having hurt her.

"Brother, you haven't had much experience with humans yet, use your very lightest of touches. Venom first, then bite, then STOP. Understood?" Aro told his brother firmly, but kindly.

Carlisle shook his head, "I can't do this Aro, I will kill her!" The girl, who was becoming frantic with Carlisle's words and desperately tried to find a way out of Aro's grasp.

"Brother, get a grip. If you don't learn how to do this you will always KILL your hosts. Venom first, then bite, then STOP. Got it?"

Nodding wearily, Carlisle realized he didn't really have a choice.

Carlisle took the girls hand again. With one arm wrapped around her waist and another holding her arm, Aro encouraged his brother again. "Venom."

Carlisle allowed it to pool in his mouth and nodded he was ready. Copying Aro, he dripped a little on to the girl's wrist, Carlisle hadn't the centuries of experience Aro had and dripped a little too much, he flooded her hand! "Shit!" he cursed as he realized what he'd done.

"It doesn't matter Carlisle she's numb, that's the idea. Now bite," Aro instructed.

Carlisle bit into the fragile human. To his relief, she didn't make a sound or pull away and soon the sweet blood flowed into his waiting mouth. _Oh God, it's so good! I hate that I like this, but God I love it, it's so good._ Carlisle's thoughts were interrupted with his brother voice, telling him to stop, 'that's enough, stop or kill her'. _Kill her? I don't want to kill her! Stop, for God sake stop!_ His thoughts were willing him to end this feed but his body seemed detached from his mind and carried on without him. Aro had hold of his brothers head, one hand fixed on pulling his jaw down, the other pulling up by his forehead. That was enough, Carlisle could feel it and willed his brother to carry on and stop him. Eventually, his body gave up its fight against his own psyche and stopped feeding.

Coming around from his blood meal, Carlisle looked at the girl lying lifeless on the floor. "Oh no, did I kill her? I killed her didn't I?! I told you I couldn't do it!" A

ro leaned over the girl. "She's alive brother, calm yourself, must you always be so dramatic?"

The girl rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. "Did I please you my lords?" The poor thing was confused to hell, she had no idea what was going on.

"You did very well my dear. But you must rest now." Aro picked up the girl - she wasn't too much bigger than Jane - and placed her on the large plush lounger to the side wall.

"What happened?" Carlisle fretted, "I wanted to stop, but my body wouldn't do as it was being told. How can that happen?"

Aro laughed lightly as he went to fetch another human. "Felix you don't have to scare them!"

"Huh?" the bruin replied. "I'm not doing anything?"

Aro forced his boy into a chair. "You are huge, and standing over them. Sit down and relax a little."

Felix watched his master choose the next host. "Can I have one, Aro?" he asked quietly.

Aro thought about it. _There are four spare, Carlisle won't want them all anyway._ "You can come and have some of this one," Aro said as he pulled the largest of the young ones out.

A boy, about 15 years old. He looked half-starved but put up a good fight. Aro wasn't in the mood for dealing with moody teens and hit him just hard enough on the top of his head to daze him.

"Come on then," he called to Felix as he walked off.

Felix tutted, annoyed. "For fuck sake, there are loads of them!" The boy replied obnoxiously. "I don't want to share - I want my own!" 

Aro stopped dead in his tracks, looking through the bars to the open space between the cells and the newborn hall Aro caught Caius raise an eyebrow to Felix' back chat.

"Carlisle, fetch this," Aro said as he threw the human, skidding across the floor.

Carlisle jumped to his feet to bring the boy back to his side of the newborn hall. The lad was out cold now.

Aro stalked back to Felix and placed a hand on either side of the chair the boy sat in. Felix was pinned in, and he didn't like it. Aro bent down very close to his boy's ear and spoke in the most menacing of whispers Felix had ever heard.

"We are in the dungeons. Caius and Marcus are across the open hall, along with a new batch of newborns and here a bunch of humans, and you dare to talk back to me! Outside of our quarters I am 'master', not fucking 'Aro', and you are obedient not fucking back chatting me!" Aro grabbed his boy by the throat and squeezed. "Nod if you understand!"

Felix nodded frantically, he knew he'd fucked up as soon as he saw Aro's face turning back to him. "I'm sorry…" Felix tried to apologize as soon as Aro released his throat but his master cut him off. "You will be!"

Slinking back into his chair as Aro walked away, Felix didn't feel like feeding anymore anyway.

"Caius!" Eleazar called from his cell. "You can let me out now, I'm going to take her back to my quarters."

Caius strolled over to Eleazar. "Are you sure you don't want to feed her first? It's messy you know the first few times. Your chambers will be destroyed!"

Eleazar smiled. "I will bring her back down when she wakes. Save her a one," he said as he hoisted the woman over his shoulder, still kicking and flailing, but now from the pains of the transformation. "Aro can I leave Carlisle with you?" he called to his brother, who was just leaving a scared Felix in his wake. _What the hell has happened now?_ he wondered seeing Felix trying to hide in his seat, but decided against questioning either of them for the time being.

"Of course, brother, enjoy!" Aro replied with a knowing wink.

"Fuck off, little brother!" Eleazar retorted in good humour as he made for the stairs and left the dungeons.


End file.
